Cyber Skies (Formerly Savage Skies)
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: After three years on the force, Nick and Judy have become great undercover cops and even better friends. But a new assignment as spies leads to new loves. Can Nick and Judy along with Skye and Jack Savage foil the Dandy Lama? Expect many twists and turns in this action adventure. Rated M for sex and violence.
1. Chapter One: Busted!

Chapter One: Busted!

A/N: _Welcome to the M-Rated version of Cyber Skies! There's not too much difference between this chapter and the original T-rated version except uncensored swearing and a Sonic trailer joke. Plus, I sharpened up a few things which always comes from Proofreading. You can proofread a chapter a dozen times and every time you'll find something you can improve on._

_So why an M-Rated version? Well, I was trying to keep it T, but there was some obstacles in my way. The main thing being chapter five. There's was no way I could avoid writing sex for that chapter because there's some important character development that happens over those two sex scenes. Mainly showing the differences in how Nick and Jack treat women. I don't want to go into it too much yet as it would be giving away spoilers. I'm also trying my best to not make it too smutty and more story focused. I'm not trying to write porn here._

_Anyway, there will be some other minor differences in the previous four chapters too. Nothing much, just a bit of crude humor here and there and some stuff I had to leave out because the other version is rated "T". For those new to this story, hope you enjoy!_

In the downtown district, there was an abandoned warehouse. And like how most of these stories start out, it was dark, damp and full of criminals doing...criminal-ish things. Like, naughty stuff dealing with guns and drugs and all kinds of things that would make your mamma put you over her knee and give you a proper spanking if found out. One of these criminals was a white, arctic fox in a fedora and a nice business suit. He was holding a briefcase. He had a small, feline lady escort with him. She was in a long cloak with a wool cap that her cat ears stuck out of. She wiggled her whiskers as they walked. As the two stopped at a table in the middle of the dark warehouse. The only light emitting in the place shone down onto the table. The fox put the briefcase down on the table. He barked at the shadows. "Are we gonna do this or not Mr. Woofman?! My boss is a busy man. He ain't got all day."

A rather large, gray wolf came out from behind the shadows with an entourage of large predators. A scar ran across his eye and he was also holding a briefcase. "When we do this, we do this on my time and on my terms! Show me the money."

"Show me the goods first." the fox replied.

"No! You show me the money. THEN, I'll show you the goods."

The fox smirked "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

A few of the gang in the back chuckled. "Very funny," the wolf replied with a huff. "We'll do this together alright?"

"Alright. On the count of three. One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" The two put their briefcases on the table and opened them up. The wolf had a case full of drugs while the fox had a case full of cold, hard, cash. $100 bills stacked as high as they could fit into the case.

"That's a cool million." said the fox. "Count it if you want."

The wolf shoved his briefcase over to the fox. "Here. Ten pounds of pure nip. Just take a tiny sniff for verification unless you wanna get wasted right here. I know how sensitive a fox's nose can be."

"I can smell it just fine from here." said the fox. He then turned to his girl. "But SHE can verify it for sure. "Take a whiff baby!"

The cat went over and took a big whiff. "Ooooh YEAH baby! That's the stuff." She layed on the table and started rubbing the briefcase while meowing slowly. "Meow! Reeeeoowww!"

"Looks like we got a deal." said the fox.

"Good!" said the wolf. "Keep this up and Mr. Mew will have more for ya. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to..."

The cat overdid her performance and snorted a fallen whisker into her nose. "Aaah. Aaaaah!...AAH-CHOO!"

The "cat" sneezed so hard that her glued whiskers blew off and her bunny ears that were tucked in the wool cap shot up so hard, it flew right off her head. The wool cap with the fake cat ears landed on the wolf's face. Judy knew she screwed up. "Uuhh...Meow?"

The wolf was shocked at what he saw. "I hate that Sonic trailer too and besides...Wait a minute! It's Judy Hopps! That means..."

Nick took off his fedora revealing hi red ears under his white, dyed fur. He brandished his dart gun. "Looks like the bunny's out of the bag. Jake Woofman, you're under arrest for drug dealing!"

Judy got out her dart gun as well. "And since you named your boss, we can go after him for supplying!"

Woofman and the rest of his gang brandished their guns. "You're outgunned ya dumb cops!" This was followed by laser lights from the other side of the warehouse hitting the gang.

"Wrong Woofman!" Nick replied. "You're outnumbered by the ZPD!"

A tiger gang member was trying to swat the laser dot on Woofman's chest. "Knock it off" the wolf replied.

Nick knocked the negotiating table over for cover. "Give it up Woofman! You're surrounded!"

"I'd rather die here 'dan face my boss in jail!"

Bogo, who was up in the rafters with the other ZPD was shouting orders to Nick and Judy. "Stay down you two!"

The gang members hid behind cover on one end of the warehouse. Bullets and darts where flying everywhere. Nick shielded Judy's body as a hail of ammo flew over their heads. "This is getting out of hand!" shouted Nick. "We gotta end this quick!"

Judy handed Nick some shades. "Sunglasses at night?"

Nick took the shades from his partner. "Sunglasses at Night."

They put on the sunglasses and dug into their coats. Simultaneously, they both threw a flash grenade each. The loud bang and flash of light blinded the predator gang. With an opening, Judy and Nick jumped over the table and attacked the predators in close quarters. This infuriated Bogo. "I told them to stay down!"

Judy jump-kicked off a wolf's face and spun around in the air only to land her legs onto a puma's neck and flipped him down to the ground, darting him in the process. Meanwhile, a large tiger lunged for Nick, only for the fox to shoot it in the neck and it fell down on a coyote who was trying to attack Nick from behind.

Within a few moments, most of the gang was out of commission. Woofman made a run for it through the back door. Nick and Judy were in hot pursuit behind him.

"Nick!" Judy shouted. "I'm out of darts! Toss me!"

"Okay Carrots! One fast ball coming up!"

Nick grabbed Judy and with one paw, threw her as hard as she could. She got momentum by kicking her feet off his paw at the last second.

Woofman looked behind him only to get hit with a flying punch from Judy. He fell to the ground and rolled. Quickly, he got up and drew his gun only for it to be knocked away by the bunny cop. The wolf managed to smack her away and got up. The gun had gotten too far away and Nick was almost caught up. The wolf stood up and showed his fists. "You wanna fight?! Alright rabbit! You and me! One on one!"

"It's on!" said Judy who got into a fighting stance.

The wolf lunged only to be darted in the neck. Woofman passed out immediately as his limp body slid in front of Judy. Nick approached as he put his dart gun back in the holster.

Judy was furious. "What the hell?! I could have taken him easily!"

"I know Fluff, I know." Nick replied. "But we gotta wrap this up unless you wanna spend the entire night in paperwork."

As they were cuffing Woofman, chief Bogo came up from behind. "I want to have a word with you two!"

Nick had a smug look on his face. "Why? To congratulate us on a job well done?! You're welcome chief."

"Well done?!" Bogo huffed. "If Judy had sneezed a minute earlier, the transaction wouldn't have been official and we wouldn't have had our man!"

"Blame the cheap glue!" Judy replied. "Everything went according to plan and we got the evidence we need to take down Mew! We did our job to the letter."

" 'To the letter'?! Your job was to let Woofman go and we would have tailed him back to Mew's hideout. Now that we had to arrest his entire gang because of your mistake, Mew might end up on the run!"

"My mistake?! Nick, shoulders." Judy hopped up on Nick's shoulders to be more eye to eye with Bogo, but she still had to look up. Nick balanced himself as he held onto her feet. "If your makeup department hadn't used such cheap glue, one of the whiskers wouldn't have flown up my nose and caused me to sneeze in the first place! Besides, going undercover isn't a perfect science you know? Anything could happen! That's why me and Nick were prepared to fight back!"

"And I told you to stay down! You could have been killed in the crossfire!"

"Then Woofman would have gotten away and we wouldn't have either men! We've been helping with the undercover division for over two years now! Have some faith in us Bogo! It was me and Nick who found the clues that led us to Woofman and it was me and Nick that went undercover for two weeks until his men trusted us enough to make this bust happen so...YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Judy stormed off and hopped into the old car they were using for the undercover work. Nick looked back at Bogo. "Y'know, if you have so little faith in us, then why did you let us lead this case in the first place?" He then walked off.

Bogo replied. "It's not about faith Wilde. You two are some of the best. It's about taking orders. One slip up and you're dead!"

"We know that." Nick said while walking away. "That's what the flash grenades were for. We always have a plan B. See ya manana buffalo butt!"

Nick got in the car and they took off. Bogo watched the two speed off and was lost in thought.

Nick looked over at Judy. She was driving a bit aggressively and had a real mad look on her face. "You okay Carrots?"

She was muttering under her breath. "Stupid-ass buffalo. No matter who what we do, it's not good enough for that bastard!"

Nick hated seeing that look on her face. A look of both anger and misery. In the past three years, Nick's happiest moments was seeing her partner smile. "Maybe ease it down with the big-boy words? I mean, yeeeah. He can be a real jerk at times. I...I think he just wanted us to be safe."

"THAT'S WHAT THE FLASH GRENADES WERE FOR!" Judy yelled. She watched as her partner flinched. Her ears drooped as her guilt rose. "I'm so sorry Nick!"

Nick rubbed her back. "It's alright. I understand."

"It's just...we had a contingency plan if things went south and he STILL was upset! It's like nothing satisfies him! We can't do anything right!"

"If he thought that, we wouldn't be the lead on the last three undercover cases."

"Then he needs to show us some fucking respect!"

"...Judy."

"...Sorry."

Nick decided to change the conversation. "...You looked pretty hot in that cat suit."

Judy's ears perked up. "Really? You thought I was sexy?"

"No. Stifling. A wool hat and coat in the summer?"

Judy laughed. "You jerk! And yes, it was like a sauna."

Nick looked at her smiling face. "There's the smile I love! I got a surprise for you tomorrow night. We're having dessert at Jumbeaux's cafe!"

"The elephant place? Why?"

"It's our third anniversary."

"Correction, our TWO year anniversary as partners was two months ago."

"I mean the anniversary of the day we met. At that very place."

"Awww! Aren't you a romantic!"

"Well, one of us has to be."

"Is the owner okay with this? He didn't like you much from what I remember."

"Me and Finnick got honest with him about our side business. He wanted in and now Finnick is doing honest work selling pawpsicles under the Jumbeaux brand and getting a large cut."

"Sounds great! Thank you Nick."

"You're welcome Fluff. It's a date then!"

This made Judy nervous. "A...A date?...Sure! Right. A date."

"...Something wrong?"

"No! No! W-Why would anything be wrong?" Judy quickly changed the subject. "Hey! There's the parking lot! Let's hurry up and find a space or we'll be in paperwork all night, am I right?"

"I keep myself entertained by putting swear words in my signature. My cursive is so bad, they can't tell."

"Ha-Ha! Putting the curse in cursive!" The moment she parked, she jumped out of the car. "Well I gotta pee. Bye!"

Nick watched her run off. "Was it something I said?...__SIGH! __It's the 'D' word I bet. Face it Wilde, she's not into you that way."

At 3am, they just finished with the last of the paperwork. Taking down an entire gang may be satisfying, but the paperwork is far from. They found out that Bogo sent the SWAThogs after Mew and they managed to nab him. Nick was still showering in the men's locker room when Judy went up to the desk to talk to Clawhauser.

"Congrats on the big bust!" Ben said. "I hear you two might be on the front page tomorrow."

"Yeah." Judy said in depression.

Ben's ears drooped. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Ben...Nick asked me out...on a date."

"_GASP! _Oh...em..."

"Goodness. I know."

"This is incredible! So what's the problem?"

"I...I'm not ready to take our relationship to that level! We've been the best of friends and great partners! What if this is what ruins it?! What if he wants to...y'know and it makes things awkward for us?!"

"Judy, you can't expect him to never give romance with you a shot! You two are too close!"

"That's the problem. We're TOO close. It's just...we talk and...he wants to have children and I don't! That why I've been avoiding the dating scene myself. Pretty much all bunnies out there want kids."

"Really? I thought it was because you were lesbian."

"I'm not lesbian Ben!"

"Could'a fooled me."

"Look...can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!"

"I found out when I was young that...that I can't have kits. I'm infertile."

"...Ooooh!"

Judy looked at Ben's confused face. "...You don't know what infertile means, do you?"

"Sure I do! Do the other lady officers know you have a penis?"

"...What?!"

"You must tuck it in real w-"

"I have a vagina Ben! I just can't make kits! This is a very sensitive subject to me! Nobody except my mother back home knows this! Do you know what it means to be a bunny who can't reproduce?! There are family members who would shun me! The only bright side is that I was able to focus on my schooling and academy training without worrying about getting knocked up."

"And if Nick wants a family?..."

"Then it can't be with me. Besides that, it would interfere with our jobs. It's best for both of us if we're best friends and nothing more."

Clawhauser was visibly upset. "No! You can't do this to me!"

"To you?!"

"I have too much invested in your relationship! Do you know how many fanfics I've made? How many Preddit posts I've argued?! You two are perfect for each other!"

"Well, we're perfect friends and partners. But I don't think we're compatible romantically. And this is not your relationship!"

"Look Judy, just give him a chance! Maybe you'll feel differently if...I dunno. If you give him a kiss?"

"Maybe. At least I'd know for sure if there was anything between us. It's just...I like the way things are now and I don't want them to change!"

"Don't want what to change?" asked Nick who approached from behind.

Judy had to think fast. "The ummm...the chips in the snack machine. I hear they're gonna change them to rice patties. No one likes those."

"Eww no! Like eating coasters. Anyway, I gotta hurry and drop you off or else we'll get no sleep while Bogo is yelling at us tomorrow morning. Later Ben!"

Clawhauser waved goodbye. "Bye guys!" It was then that Ben's boyfriend, officer Higgins approached.

The hippo gave him a quick kiss on the muzzle. "Hey honey! So what was that all about?"

"Nick asked Judy on a date tomorrow and she doesn't want to get into a serious relationship with him."

"Oh no! After all those Preddit posts you made?!"

"I know right? Also, I think she's trans, but keep that to yourself."

"That would explain a lot."

The next day, Nick and Judy were ordered to Bogo's office before the morning briefing. The two small mammals sat in a chair across from Bogo's giant desk. They looked over as Bogo opened the door and greeted the two. "Good morning. I...hmmmm...here."

In a surprise move, Bogo picked up the two officers and sat them on top of his desk while he sat in the small chair. Bogo was now looking up at them. "I wanted to apologize."

Judy was surprised. "...Sir?"

"I gave it a lot of thought last night. You're right Hopps. Undercover work isn't a perfect science and things can go south very easily. You two had a backup plan and it worked. This morning, both Woofman and Mew are behind bars and it's all thanks to the great work you two have done. I should be putting more faith in you than I have been."

Nick and Judy were taken back. They looked at each other and then back at Bogo.

"Alright." Nick replied. "Who are you and what have you done with the chief?! Also, feel free to stay and keep him locked up."

"Shut up Wilde! I have some good news for you two. The mayor has been talking to me about possibly promoting the both of you up to detective."

"YES!" they both shouted. Nick and Judy started dancing around Bogo's table.

Bogo stood up. "Hold on you two! The mayor agrees, but I don't."

Nick and Judy stopped dancing. "Oh come on!" Judy shouted.

"You've only been cops for three years! That's still fairly green to become detectives. That said, you have done great work here. So there is an opportunity for you two to be promoted."

Nick was confused again. "...Sir?"

"This morning, a small package arrived from a top secret agency known as S.N.O.U.T. The Secret National Organization Undoing Terrorism. They have a message for you."

Bogo pulled out a plastic disk. He pressed a switch and a hologram image lit up. An image of a boar came on the screen. __"Good morning Hopps and Wilde. I am Ronald Tusk. Head operator of S.N.O.U.T. We would like to request you for a special assignment."__

The disk then brought up a hologram of a well dressed lama. __"This is Eric Shearer. Commonly known as 'The Dandy Lama'."__

Nick leaned over to Judy "More like a dapper lama to me."

Judy shushed the fox and the hologram continued. __"A shrewd businessman turned cyber terrorist. We got valuable information that Dandy Lama has paid top hackers to create a computer virus so deadly, it can infect every computer on earth built since the 90's. It will brick them completely. This will cause a worldwide effect. Banks will lose all files. Medical equipment will stop working everyone's credit cards will be worthless, Even modern video game consoles will stop working."__

"Not my X-Bucks One!" shouted Nick. Judy shushed him again.

_"___The world may become an apocalypse. We also found out that Dandy Lama plans to make himself the richest mammal on earth. He will hold a secret auction where some of the world's biggest corrupt leaders will be attending in secret. The highest bidder will get a program to install in their nation's computers to make them immune to the virus. The others will see their nations fall and World War 3 will no doubt happen. The auction will take place on Dandy's secret sky base in less than one month. Then, the virus goes live. We've been trying to find this hidden base, but it's constantly on the move and has stealth technology so we can't trace it."__

Judy looked at Bogo. "So where do we fit into all of this?"

"Keep watching." the buffalo replied.

_"___We heard about your success in going undercover. We are currently short on agents and need your help. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to join us for one mission as secret agents and infiltrate the auction."__

Nick and Judy both gasped in surprise.

_"___You will be trained by our best operatives who will be joining you on this mission. You will meet our first operative at the coordinates given to your chief. From there, you'll be transported to our secret base. We expect to see you there in two days. If not, then we'll know you have rejected the mission. This message will go 'Kablooey!' in ten seconds."__

The disk stopped. Nick and Judy couldn't believe it. "Imagine!" Judy said."Us...spies!"

Nick tugged at this collar. "Wilde. Nick Wilde."

"I'm adding a caveat to this." Bogo replied. "If you two..."

_"___KABLOOEY! Just kidding! Little spy humor. It'll self destruct now." __The disk then popped and smoke rose from inside it.

Bogo continued. "As I was saying, this mission is very important. The whole world is at stake. That said, I'm making you an offer. I already know you're going to accept this mission."

"Of course." Judy replied.

"So if you two pull this off...the promotion to detective is yours."

"YES!" The fox and bunny high-fived each other. "Bogo, you won't not regret it!" Nick replied.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Bogo replied. "Complete the mission, THEN you'll get promoted. If you fail...well...the whole world may be doomed."

"I won't fail." Judy replied.

"That's a good attitude to have. If this mission goes bad, the world's tech would be set back forty years."

Nick joked. "Does this mean 8-track tapes and bell bottoms would be a thing again?"

"Enough joking!" Bogo shouted. "The mission is in three weeks and you two have to meet up with the agents in two days. That said, you're both on a one month leave starting now. My last order is to get yourself ready for your trip. Good luck and don't fail. Oh! And one more thing. This is of course, top secret. Tell no one! Not even your family."

"Yes sir." Judy replied.

They left the office and headed to Nick's car. Judy was practically bursting with excitement. "I can't believe it! We're gonna be..."

"SHHHH!" Nick warned. "Undercover! Remember? We'll talk when we get in the car."

As soon as they got in the car, Judy started binking with excitement. She jumped from the dash to the backseats to the windows tot he steering wheel. The entire car was shaking. "Carrots! Calm yourself!" Nick shouted.

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm...I'm just so excited! We're gonna be spies! We're gonna be spies!"

"Don't get too excited Fluff. We screw this up, lives may be lost."

"I know. I was just so surprised! Weren't you shocked when you found out?!"

"I was a bit shaken..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"...But not stirred."

"UGH!"


	2. Chapter Two: Affirmation

Chapter Two: Affirmation

_A/N ___Some of you might hate me by the middle of this chapter. ___;-)_

__Whoo! That took long to write! I made it long so you can really get to know Skye's character before we introduce Jack briefly at the very end. This is one of those odd chapters where Judy's got the majority of the funny lines.__

****6:05pm At Nick's apartment.****

Nick was getting ready for his date with Judy. Finnick was hanging out in the background, making more pawpsicles. "Took you long enough to ask that rabbit out." The old fenneck fox said.

"I've been getting up the nerve for a year now," Nick replied. "That said...I'm still not sure this is right."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I'm wrong about my feelings and I screw up the best friendship I've ever had?"

"Second best."

"No hard feelings Finn."

"None taken brother. Judy's a good woman. I was taking you down the wrong path, but Judy? She turned your life around. Mine too to be honest. I mean, look at me. I've actually gone legit! Who'd have thought that would ever happen?"

"Yeah...I'm getting older and older Finn. Getting a little white on the muzzle. I want a family! I have to settle down someday."

"Not me! I love being free! You'll never see me tied down to one woman."

"Not while you're still wearing diapers. You know we're not doing any cons anymore right?"

"Couldn't kick the habit."

Nick turned around. He was wearing a pastel-colored, striped suit with a straw hat. "So...How do I look?"

"I'd say your mother dresses you funny, but I know your mother and she has WAY better taste than that!"

"Thanks a lot. It's a classic style ice cream parlor so I thought I'd match the old, turn of the century look."

"You look like my great, great grandpa."

"It's charming! Anyway, I gotta get going. Our date starts at 6:30."

"See you later man. Oh and Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you get a kiss from her tonight."

"It'd be a horrible date if I didn't, but why?"

"You're not a hundred percent sure on your feelings for her and probably neither is she. You kiss her, you'll both know for sure."

"I know. That's the part that scares me."

A little while later, Judy made it to Jumbeaux's and Jerry took her to the small mammal table in the corner. "Can I get ya started with anythin'?" the big elephant asked.

"Just a diet coke," she replied.

"Oh sure. Gotta watch yer figure when also havin' a big bowl of ice cream," Jerry replied sarcastically. "One diet soda comin' up."

As Jerry was walking toward the soda machine, Nick had entered the cafe'. Jerry stopped and looked at him. "I told ya before fox. We have 'da right to refuse service 'ta anyone!"

Nick glared at the elephant. "Well then. I might need to have the health inspector give this place a good look."

The two glared at each other. It lasted a few seconds before they finally started to laugh. "You sly old fox!" Jerry chuckled. "How's Finn doin'?"

"He's getting another batch of pawpsicles ready as we speak," Nick replied.

"Good 'ta hear. I expect him around tomorrow mornin'. Yer partner's waitin' over there."

Nick looked over and saw Judy sitting in an elegant dress. He felt like a slob in comparison to her.

Judy saw Nick and just had to laugh. "Are you planning on joining a barbershop quartet?"

"No, but I might do the Charleston later. I mean, this ice cream parlor has that 'turn of the century' look so..."

"Charleston was the roaring 20's."

"Close enough."

"Well you look cute."

" 'Cute'. Great. Now I know why you hate that word so much."

"...I like the straw hat."

"Yeah?"

"It brings out your ears since they poke out of the top."

"Thanks."

He scooted over to her and Jerry came back to take their orders. They both ordered the baby bowls as they were still larger than most smaller mammals could finish. As they ate their sundaes, Judy started to talk.

"So Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"...Why now?...Why after all this time?"

"Well I've always kind of admired that dress style and I think a straw hat looks great on..."

"I mean dating me! Dating your partner of over two years! Your best friend of three years!"

"Honestly, I've been wanting to do this for a long, long time. I just never knew how to approach it. You know I've dated quite a few vixens over the last few years."

"Right. I was your wingman on two of them."

"Right. But whenever things got serious...I bailed out. You see Judy...foxes mate for life."

"Hold that thought!" Judy got out a large card from her purse and put a stamp on it. "There! Only one more to go!"

"What's that?"

"The Zootopia fanfic trope bingo card. I got the phrase 'foxes mate for life'. All I need is a mention of my eyes being 'orbs' or we meet a human in Zootopia and I win!"

"I gotta check mine when I get home. But seriously, that means I refuse to have sex with them unless I know they're the one I want to be with for life and when I got real close, I ran off. So far...the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with...is you."

Judy kept eating her sundae. "I am a pretty hard act to follow."

Nick chuckled. "True. Then there's the fact that I'm getting older. I'm 36 now and I want to settle down a bit and have children."

"You want out of the police force?"

"No!...No I just...I want a family. Don't you?"

"Kind of, but there's something you need to..."

"Let me finish. This is why I'm looking forward to going to detective. Not being a beat cop or going undercover means less danger for the both of us. I know we'll be at desks a lot, but we'll still be making the world a better place..."

Judy checked her bingo card again. "Not on there."

"...and still have some downtime for some kids."

"Nick.."

"I know what you're going to say. You're a bunny, I'm a fox. The chances of us conceiving a hybrid is only 20 % and there may be complications, but..."

"Stop!" Judy yelled. "Nick...the chances of us having children together are zero percent."

"...What?"

"By the time I hit 15, I found out what periods were. I also realized I never had one. My mom took me to the doctor and we found out that I was infertile. I had a birth defect along the Fallopian tubes that cut them off. I...I can't have any children. I'm sorry."

Nick sat there. A depressed look came across his face. "I'm...I'm so sorry Judy. I never knew."

"Barely anyone knows. In bunny culture if you can't breed, well...some will treat you like your worthless."

"Y'know, there's a lot of bunny orphans would could use a good home. And besides..."

"Nick!...Look...I love you. You are closer to me than anyone in my life. Even my own siblings! But I...I'm just not sure I feel the way you want me to feel towards you."

She caressed his cheek and brought it to her face. "Nick, look at me. I want you to find yourself a good woman. I'll always be there for you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be happy to be 'Aunt Judy' to your kids. Okay?"

Nick gave a warm smile back. "Okay." They then both heard "The Charleston" playing on the jukebox. Nick chuckled. "Oh that HAD to be Jerry! C'mon Fluff. Let's trip the light fantastic!"

The two danced the Charleston and laughed together. The rest of the date went well. After a little while, Nick drove Judy back to her apartment. They stopped at the curb.

Judy looked up at Nick. "Thanks for tonight. I promise you this Nick. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. You're my partner. You have my back and I have yours."

"Always." Nick said with a smile. "That said, this is the end of a date and...and I need to know for sure."

Judy understood. "So do I. Come here."

Judy pulled Nick close and their lips met. Moments passed and their lips then parted. A confused look was on their face.

Judy was the first to speak up. "That wasn't very..."

"...Yeah," Nick replied. "That was weird. One more?"

"Okay. With a little tongue this time."

"Alright."

The two kissed again. This time more passionately. They parted their lips again. They had their answer.

Nick smiled. "That was..."

"Awful, right?!" Judy said excitedly.

"R-Right! It was gross! Like french kissing my mother! And this isn't the fanfic for that!"

"I didn't feel any kind of sexual attraction at all! And I experimented in college!"

Nick quickly hugged Judy. "Carrots! Do you know what this means?!"

"It means our close, platonic relationship over the last three years caused us to have a sibling-like bond. So while we love each other, we don't find each other physically attractive!"

"Exactly! I can date vixens now without thinking 'What if?!' Finnick actually gave me good advice!"

"I find even the thought of having sex with you repulsive!"

"Me too! Isn't it wonderful?! We're like siblings! It's like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders."

"I'm so happy for you Nick!"

"Thanks Carrots."

Judy then undid her seat belt. "Well, make sure to pack up everything for our trip!"

"You got it. I still have a little more shopping to do."

"You wanna go shopping together tomorrow?"

"Nah. I wanted to say goodbye to my mom. I told her that we're doing some undercover work overseas with another police force."

"Good one! I think I'll use that with my parents. Then our stories match. I'm so glad that we got our feelings sorted out."

"Me too Carrots. I'll pick you up in the morning Thursday."

"Good night!"

"Goodnight." He watched her go up into the stairs until she was out of sight. The sad fox immediately covered his head, leaned it against the steering wheel and sobbed. In truth, he still had feelings for her. "That was a great acting job Nick," he said to himself. "Never let them see that they get to you."

**Two mornings later...**

Nick and Judy were being driven by police van. Wolford was dropping them off to their destination. He was listening in on the GPS.

_"___In two miles, turn right and you'll be at your destination." ___The GPS said in a monotone voice._

"I'm not sure this things workin'," Wolford replied. "I see nuttin' but a lot of nuttin'!"

_"___I know where we're going asshole."__

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! Touchy GPS."

They then looked out their window and saw their destination. A dumpy-looking garage out in the middle of nowhere. Nick took a good look. "I think we're being bamboozled."

"'Dese are 'da coordinates Bogo gave me. What's 'dis all about you two?"

"Top secret," Judy replied.

"Whatevah. Just hurry up and get out. I gotta head back."

Nick panicked. "Wait! What if this is the wrong location?!"

The GPS sounded off. __"Are you calling me a fucking liar?!"__

"No-No! It's just...Something seems off."

"Don't mess with 'da GPS." Wolford added. "I got orders 'ta head right back. Sorry guys."

Wolford threw their luggage out and took off. The two looked at each other. "Well...no turning back now," Judy said.

"Right," Nick replied.

The two headed inside. By all appearances, it was the lobby of a car repair garage. There was a bell on the desk. Nick rang it.

A southern, feminine voice shouted back. "Ah'll be thar in two shakes of a rattlesnakes tail!"

Judy looked at Nick. "Doesn't sound like a secret agent."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Nick replied. They then were surprised by a small, polar bear cub running past the desk to meet them.

"Hi!" the little bear said. Smiling and waving. "I'm Morris!"

Judy waved back. "Hi there little guy! Are your parents here?"

"No. Just aunt Skye. Guess how old I am!"

"Five hundred." Nick joked.

"Ha-Ha! No. This many!" The cub held up one paw and one finger. Indicating he was five.

Judy knelt down. "Oooh. You're a big bear aren't you?!"

It was then that the lady with the southern voice came out from behind. "Morris sugar, you know better than 'ta just meet strangers without me around!"

Nick took a good look at her. She was an arctic fox with incredibly fluffy fur. Despite wearing a baseball cap with overalls and being covered in grease, she was stunningly beautiful to him.

"Sorry 'bout that. Ah'm Skye. Skye Chaser."

"Are you from S.N.O.U.T.?" Judy asked.

Skye leered at her suspiciously. "Ah don't know what yer talkin' about, but..." She squinted at Judy. "Yer oil change will be done in a hour."

Judy was totally confused. "...What oil change? We were told to come to these coordinates."

"...Yer oil change will be done in an hour. Wink, wink."

Nick and Judy stared at her in confusion. Finally, Nick spoke up. "Were we supposed to give you a password?"

Skye looked upset. "They didn't give y'all a password?!"

"Ummm...no."

The vixen threw her arms up in frustration. "Dag-nabbit! Now I gotta get some info on y'all! Hold on. Ah gotta make a call." She got her cell phone out. She then pointed at Nick. "You! Orange peel. Can you hold still fer a moment?"

Nick was confused. "Umm...sure. But why'd you call me 'Orange Peel'?"

"Ah have a hard time rememberin' names of people unless ah'm really fond 'o them. Ah babysit Morris here and he's very dear to me, so ah remember his name. Ah'm just takin' yer picture real quick and sendin' it 'ta mah momma."

"...Why?"

"'Ta see if you'd be a good potential mate. Now, if'n y'all excuse me fer a moment. I gotta call 'ta make. Ah need yer identity."

Morris chimed in "I know them aunt Skye!"

Nick interrupted. "Wait, what's this about a potential mate?!"

"Hush!" Skye replied. "What are ya sayin' Morris?"

Morris pointed at the two. "That's Judy Hopps and that's Nick Wilde! They're famous cops. My dad almost iced them!"

Nick then realized who the bear was. "Wait a minute! You must be Koslov's kid!"

"That's right! He's my poppa!"

Nick and Judy then looked at each other. "Waait a minute! What's Koslov doing with some top secret organization?"

Skye explained. "Frosty? Oh, he's been with us fer a year now. He quit the crime life 'cuz he wanted a better future fer his son. He's not only good muscle but he's very smart too. He couldn't get anyone 'ta watch Morris, so ah became his nanny." She picked up the cub and hugged him. "Ah love takin' care of him. He's such a little sugar booger!"

Morris was fussing. "Aunt Skye! You're getting grease all over me!"

Skye let him go. "Sorry sug, but yer just too huggable! Well, since he identified you, ah guess y'all can come in the back. Welcome to S.N.O.U.T. officers...ummm."

Judy introduced her and Nick. "Morris just said. I'm Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde."

"Well ah ain't-a gonna remember that so he's still Orange Peel and you're ummm..."

Nick interrupted. "I call her 'Carrots'. Her family are carrot farmers down in Bunnyburrow."

"Well howdy neighbor! Ah'm from Deerbrooke! Ah used 'ta date a feller from Bunnyburrow. Carrots it is!"

"I still don't know why you called me 'orange peel'"

"Because yer color is a dark orange but ya got a bit of white underneath. 'Specially around the muzzle.'"

Nick felt around his muzzle while Judy laughed. "HA! You're getting old Slick!"

"I'm not that old Carrots."

"By the way Orange Peel, how old are yew?" Skye asked. "This is important."

"I'm 36. Why?"

"Good! Ah'm 33 and mah biological clock is-a tickin'!" Skye then checked her phone. "Momma called back! Hold on...Yes Momma...I could do worse. Yea." She put the phone on her shoulder. "She says you look handsome and I agree somewhat."

"Somewhat?!"

She then put the phone to her ear again., "What's that momma? Okay I'll ask. How's yer sperm count?"

"What?! I don't know that?!"

She went back to her phone. "He says he don't know...Well ah can't get a sample right here! There's a little one present! Ah'll do it later."

"I agree that would be bad. Also, while you are attractive, you are being WAY too forward!"

"I gotta go momma. Luv ya!" She hung up the phone. "Ah'm sorry, mah social skills are somewhat limited. Keeps me from getting potential mates and mah momma keeps buggin' me fer grandkids. Ah'm super intelligent, can build almost any machine and program in every language but...it's like all mah smarts moved to one side 'o mah brain. Ah can't remember names well, ah can't remember what day it is and ah tend to focus on unimportant stuff. Doctors say ah'm either dyslexic or low level autistic. Still, mah technical skills have been a valuable asset to S.N.O.U.T. Lemme show ya!"

As she led the way, Judy nudged Nick. "She's near your age and wants kids! Single and ready to mingle!"

"And a bit crazy." Nick replied. "Gotta admit though, she is cute."

She took them to what looked like a closet. There was an odd plate on the side that she had to dip her face into. It scanned her eyes and fur to make sure she matched up. The closet unlocked and it was revealed to be an elevator. "We're headin' downstairs noOOOOOWOOOOOW!"

"What on earth was that?!" Nick asked.

"Ah am so sorry! Ah got IHS."

"IHS?"

"Irritable howl syndrome. I sometimes just howl out of nowhere and frankly, mah howl is terrible! Mah grandpa on mah mother's side was an arctic wolf so ah got a little wolf in me. Ah also got IBS, but that just means ah fart some."

"Pull her finger!" Morris said excitedly.

"I'd rather not," Judy replied.

The four of them went into the elevator and Skye pressed the button for the bottom floor. Within moments, the doors opened and both Nick and Judy were stunned by what they saw. Above them was a flying car just hovering. It was shiny and beautiful, they could see it was a marvel of engineering. Monitors were everywhere, showing the insides of S.N.O.U.T. headquarters along with some of the rooms in Skye's garage. "Welcome to Skytech!" Sky said. "This is where ah work on some of mah inventions. The garage upstairs is just a front of course! Although we still do repairs on cars if asked, but we charge a high price 'ta try to keep folks away."

Nick then saw another arctic fox who looked just like Skye working on an engine. "Is this your twin sister?" the red fox asked.

"That thar's Two. She's an android duplicate o' me ah built 'ta work on repairs and keep me company when ah ain't watchin' Morris. She's got a bit of mah personality so ah don't feel so lonely out here."

"Howdy," the android said with a monotone voice. "Pull mah finger."

Skye moved Nick closer to the android. "Go ahead! Watch what happens."

Nick complied. "Ummm...okay." He pulled the finger of the android. It let out a simulated fart noise that made Skye and Morris crack up.

"Ain't that great! She has twenty different fart sounds that ah recorded from mah own tooter!"

"Hilarious." Nick said sarcastically.

"She can hold a conversation with me too. Ain't that right Two?"

"...yes." the android replied. In a monotone voice.

"See? She's a real motormouth."

Judy was still shocked. "I can't believe there was a hidden S.N.O.U.T. Base underneath Sahara Square this whole time!"

"Oh this ain't the base. This is just one of mah garages ah work out of. Ah've got a few of these all over the United Plains. In order to get to S.N.O.U.T. headquarters, we gotta head to northern Canida."

Both Judy and Nick were stunned. "NORTHERN CANIDA?!"

"That's hundreds of miles away!" Nick shouted. "How are we supposed to get there? The flying car?!"

"Naww," Skye replied. "That'd take forever. We're taking the Bubble Blaster!" She then used a remote to reveal a large, sphere-like vehicle right at the beginning of a tunnel. It was clear on all sides like a giant window. The large sphere was attached to four tracks that went deep inside the tunnel "This here baby goes from zero to a thousand mph in ten seconds. The G forces are harsh at first, but you'll survive!"

It was then that they all heard a loud, ringing noise. "It's the video phone. Hold on!"

She hit a button and a large monitor came on. Koslov was on the other side. "Miss Chaser! Are you there?"

"Howdy Frosty!" Skye replied. "Ah got the two officers here."

Koslov looked at her sternly. "You should have informed us the moment they arrived."

Skye was nervous. "A-Ah'm sorry! There was some complications. The agency didn't give them the password so ah was gonna call, but then Morris..."

"Leave my son out of this! You had orders to call us the moment they arrived."

"Ah...ah'm sorry sir. Ah was just about 'ta head out with them now."

"Vell see that you do. Once they arrive, you can come back to garage."

Skye's ears drooped. "B-But ah was gonna show them around mahself!"

"Vee don't need you here right now."

Nick saw the sad look on Skye's face and decided to speak up. "If I may interrupt, she's been nothing but nice to both me and Judy and we'd love to have her company a bit longer."

Koslov was surprised. "Seriously? Hunh...I thought only Morris cared for her silliness...Alright, she can stay at our headquarters for the time beink. But hurry up! Tusk does not like beink kept vaiting." Koslov then hung up.

Judy was upset too. "Well that's a lousy way to treat her! Skye, you're a very sweet girl and you deserve better than that."

"I agree," Nick added.

"Me too!" said Morris.

"Ah am programmed to comply," replied Two.

Skye was almost in tears. "Aww you guys!" She hugged the two of them together.

This upset Judy. "Hold on Skye! You're still covered in grease!"

She immediately let go. Nick and Judy now had grease all over them. "Ah am so sorry! Quick! Let's all shower together."

"What?!"

"It's okay! We'll keep our clothes on. The 'Skye Wash and Dry' (patent pending) washes and dries both you and your clothes while you're in them!"

"It's fun!" said Morris. "It's like a car wash!"

Moments later, they were cleaned and boarding the Bubble Blaster. Nick sat in front while Judy sat in the back with Morris.

Skye was attending to the bear cub. She handed him a video game system and strapped him in."Here's yer Pawstation Snitch! Now you be a good bear while aunt Skye steers this thing."

Nick was a little confused. "Pawstation Snitch? Don't you mean a Nine-Ten-Doe Snitch?"

"Ah reversed engineered the two systems and combined them into one."

"Cool! Can you make one for me?!"

"Sure thing sweetie! You stay there while ah say goodbye 'ta Two." She went over to her robotic duplicate and gave her a huge hug followed by a kiss. "Now you hold the fort while ah'm gone darlin'."

"Yes dear," the digital doppelganger replied.

Skye went back to the car and sat down. "Now you and...Carrots was it? Hold on tight, cuz this here's the fastest ride on earth!"

Judy was bummed. "Great, now I got two people calling me CarrOOOOOTS!"

The Bubble Blaster shot into the tube at full speed. It was going so fast that Nick and Judy were being crushed into their seats. Meanwhile, Skye kept talking. "Ah was able 'ta make these tunnels usin' a large drill of mah own invention. A giant drill with sonar built in so ah don't accidentally hit pipes or power lines. Easy 'ta do when yer deep underground. How are y'all enjoyin' the trip?"

Nick could barely speak. "My eyeballs are hitting the back of my skull!"

"You'll get used to it. Y'all just gotta adjust to the air pressure in here. Wait until we reach the earth's core!"

"EARTH'S CORE?!" Nick and Judy shouted together.

"Relax! It's harmless. You get to see some molten lava and stalactites! But what you really wanna not do is use any sprays or add any other chemicals into this car. It's air tight and circulates oxygen from a tank in the back. What comes in here, stays in here and furtherm-__PPFFFFFRRRRRTTT!...__...Ah am so sorry. It's mah IBS. That's gonna be with us the whole trip."

Judy was choking on the fumes. "Pheeeww! I'm stuck with this?!"

"I'm used to it," said Morris who was still playing his game..

"Not that bad," Nick replied. In his mind he thought. _"Why am I kinda turned on?"_

The trip was a roller coaster ride of intense speed (and stink). Nick and Judy were slowly able to bring themselves forward a bit. Judy was amazed at how Morris was taking the G forces. He just played his video game like it was a car trip. "Here comes the lava Miss Hopps!"

Nick and Judy looked out the windows. It was amazing. A giant volcanic cavern deep underneath the earth. They could see stalactites above of different shapes and sizes that were lit up by the magma a good distance below them. They "ooh'ed" and "aww'ed" at the scene on display.

"This is incredible!" Nick commented. He then looked over at Skye. "You're incredible."

The white fur on Skye's face couldn't hide her blush. She had a smile a mile wide. "Thank yew fer that."

Judy saw the exchange and it made her happy. Maybe, just maybe her partner had finally found his mate.

Within the hour they arrived at the basement of SNOUT headquarters. Koslov and Ronald Tusk were already waiting for them. The floor opened and the capsule rose out of the ground. The doors then opened. Judy quickly got out and gasped for air. "Oh thank goodness! I might be stuck with this stink for days!"

Tusk was embarrassed. "Skye, did you break wind in the Bubble Blaster again?"

"Ah can't help that!" Skye explained.

"It's fine sir," Nick added. "Skye's been a wonderful host."

"Well Wilde and Hopps, welcome to SNOUT I hear you two are familiar with Koslov?"

"Oh sure. He's had his paws around my throat once or twice."

Koslov came over to apologize. "I yam sorry you two. Those, violent, creeminal days are behind me. I've lost too much. One time in crossfire, I...I lost my wife, Now, I vant a better world for my son. Speakink of...come Morris!"

"Pappa!" Morris ran over and hugged his father while holding on to his game system.

"Vas Skye good to you?"

"She always is! I love her poppa."

"That ees good. I just weesh she'd learn her place around here."

This upset Judy. "You know, for a brilliant engineer who also treats your son like family, you don't treat her very well."

Tusk explained. "Skye can be a bit of a screw up. She's brilliant, but she tends to like to tinker with things she shouldn't."

"Tinker with what?"" Nick asked.

"Ask the toaster."

Nick was confused. "The toaster?!"

Skye tried to explain. "Ah kind of gave it sentience. Oh! You two should meet muffin! Y'all will be working with him anyway."

"Muffin?" Judy asked.

Tusk explained. "He means Jack. Jack Savage. He's currently working out at the gym. Why don't you two go meet him? Then meet us at room 21B in a half-hour. Do NOT be late!"

Skye volunteered. "Ah'll take them muhself sirrrrrrOOOOOOWWW!"

Tusk cocked an eyebrow. "Ah yes. The irritable howl syndrome. Try to get that under control Skye!"

Nick and Judy followed Skye while Morris went off with his dad. Nick was getting upset. "I swear, they treat you like your the janitor or something. You make all their best tech!"

"They're just uncomfortable with mah...offbeat personality."

"So why do you call Jack 'muffin'?" Judy asked.

"On account o' he's short and sweet. We tried datin' fer a short time but we're, well...incompatible. Too big a size difference ah guess. We're still friends though!"

Nick looked at Judy. "Sounds like someone I know."

"Oh har-har." Judy replied. "Well, we're here. So where is this...ummmmm..."

It was lust at first sight. Judy was mesmerized by the hare. He was shirtless and hitting a punching bag. Jack saw the three of them looking at him. He stopped and wiped some of his sweat off with a towel.

He approached the two with the towel thrown over his shoulder. "Sorry I didn't see you there. You must be the officers they brought in for this assignment. The name's Savage. Jack Savage."

Judy eyed up and down the hare's body. His muscular frame could not have been more perfect. His face could not have been more handsome to her. His pecs were incredible. The sweat from his trunks tightened his shorts and it's indent left little to the imagination.

Nick noticed Judy was unable to speak, so he started the introductions. "I'm Nick Wilde and this is my partner..."

An aroused Judy finally spoke. "Judy Humps...HOPPS! Judy Hopps! Sorry. You must work out well. I was admiring your pecker-PECKS! Your abs. I work out very hard too. Would you like to work out on me-with me later?!" Embarrassed, she immediately pulled her ears over her face.

Nick leaned in and whispered. "Subtle."


	3. Chapter Three: The Meeting

Chapter Three: The Meeting_._

A small time has passed since Judy embarrassed herself a bit in front of Jack Savage. The four had time to have a bit of small talk.

Jack was talking to Judy. "Of course I know all about you miss Hopps. A bunny from a rural, farming town. You focused your life on becoming an officer with great determination. You overcame great obstacles and not only became a policewoman, but you solved the missing mammal case that had plagued the city for weeks and helped bring down corruption in Zootopia."

"Now a major motion picture on Moo-Ray and digital!" Nick joked.

Judy continued the conversation. "Jack you thanks. I-I mean thank you Jack, but I couldn't have done it without my partner Nick backing me up. He helped solve the case as much as I did."

"Well that's to be commended." Jack replied. "While I did learn a lot about you, I couldn't believe just how stunningly beautiful you were until I got to meet you in person."

Judy giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl. "Tee-hee-hee! Thanks! Maybe we could discuss more over dinner tonight?"

Jack smiled. "I'd love to." He then started to turn and leave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower before the meeting begins. I tend to work up a big sweat, but I'm a firm believer in working out daily."

Judy was checking out Jack's rump as he was leaving. "I have a firm butt-leaf, I-I mean, belief in working out too! S-See you later!"

"Goodbye." Jack replied.

"Later skinny Nermal!" Nick joked.

Jack was confused. "Nermal?"

Judy explained. "Don't pay him any mind. It's a cartoon character from a comic strip."

"Oh...Well anyway, I'll see you three in just a little bit."

"Bye Muffin!" Skye replied as the three left.

Finally, Judy was able to get her composure back. "Sweet cheese and crackers he's hot!"

Nick checked his card. "Bingo!"

"Did you see the muscles on him?! I-I've never seen a sexier bunny!"

"Yeah. I could smell your pheromones going at full blast almost instantly."

"...I hope I didn't embarrass myself."

"I have a firm butt-leaf you were fine."

"Oh shut up!"

Skye then took control. "Ah'll take us to the meetin' room. While we have some time, why don't ah give y'all a quick tour? Who's ready for some nice exposition?!"

"Oh! Me! Me!" Judy exclaimed. "I'd love some exposition!"

"I'm good," Nick replied. "I filled up on exposition before we got here." Sky gestured up at the ceiling. "As you can see, we have a glass ceiling to save on energy durin' the day."

"What's that bit of white up top?" Nick asked.

"Snow. Y'see, we're in the far northern canid-ian tundra. It's not quite the antarctic, but it's still pretty uninhabitable if'n yer not an arctic fox or polar bear and it keeps our enemies at bay. We have a giant, force-field dome coverin' the facilities. Help's keep the sunlight in and the snow and frigid cold out. We even have a garden on the roof!"

"Nice!" Judy replied.

Skye gestured all around. "This is the top secret headquarters of the Secret National Organization Undoing Terrorism AKA SNOUT. Despite 'National' in it's name, SNOUT is actually funded bah several world governments in an effort to maintain peace across the globe. It was founded by Mr. Tusk over twenty years ago and our top agent, Jack joined just under ten years ago.

Skye led them by a new room. "Now this is the commissary. This is where most of the folks go 'ta relax and get some lunch and whatnot. But we do have a more fancy cafe for dining and dancing. It doesn't open until the evening."

Nick was alarmed as a nearby toaster on the counter started talking to him. "Good afternoon sir! Would you like some toast?"

Nick didn't know what to say. "I, ummm...what?"

Skye explained. "That thar's Frank the toaster. When ah made him, ah gave him sentience so he knows how to make the perfect slice of toast."

"So the toaster's alive?"

"Sorta. Yeah."

The toaster waddled over. "Please allow me to make you some toast! It's literally my only purpose in life."

Nick wasn't sure what to do."Oh! Well...Ummm. I guess so. Skye, what kind of bread do you have?"

Skye whispered into Nick's ear. "Don't tell him, but we're all out of bread."

The toaster heard. "ALL OUT OF BREAD?! Toasting bread is the only function I have! I don't wanna live anymore!" He waddled over and tried to jump off the counter. "Goodbye cruel world! AAAHHHH!" However, his plug was locked in tight to the socket and he just danged off the counter. "Cruel fate! Why must this be my existence?!"

Judy then pointed out something. "Hey guys! There's bagels here!"

Skye was confused. "What's that got to do with anythin'?"

"Bagels can be toasted."

"...Ohhhh!"

Judy put the toaster back on the counter and put some bagels in for him. "Here. You can warm these up for...someone else."

"Right." Skye replied. "We ain't got much time. Thar's some stuff ah wanna show you in the garage."

Skye took them back down to the garage. "Now, you've already seen the Bubble Blaster, but y'all only got a glimpse of the flyin' car." She gestured towards the hovering vehicle. "I made some modifications mahself. This vehicle and it's anti-gravity hover tech was co-created by mah mentor, Roger Reginald Ramington or 'R' fer short. Ya know why ah call him R?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Judy replied.

"Because he's smarter than Q."

Both Nick and Judy groaned. "Remind me to smack the writer for that one," Judy replied.

"Anyway, he was a great ram. Taught me ah lot. He helped me with inventin' the anti-grav tech used on these cars. We had our fights of course, but thar's no one ah had more love and respect for."

"Where is he now?"Nick asked.

Skye gave out a depressing sigh. "Missin'. Along with some of our agents after a botched mission. We've been lookin' for him ever since, but we fear the worst."

Nick patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Ah've still been valuable to SNOUT thanks 'ta what he taught me. Now let's hurry! We don't wanna be late fer the meetin'!"

They went upstairs to the meeting room. Jack was already dressed in casual attire and waiting at his seat in front of a small, round table. Nick and Judy sat across from him while Skye sat next to Jack. "Howdy Muffin' !" Skye said to Jack. "Why are y'all poutin'?"

Jack gave a stern look to Nick. "I Zoogle imaged that cartoon character. I am NOT Nermal!"

Nick gave a sly smirk. "Well of course not. I apologize for saying you were."

Jack was surprised by Nick's quick apology. "Oh! Well...good! Thank you."

"You're totally not Nermal. Why, if anything, you're ab-Nermal."

"...Oh shut up!"

Judy nudged Nick on his arm. "Could you not tease a fellow agent we just met? It's rude!"

"Better than drooling and stammering my words like a certain little bunny I know."

"I think you're just jealous."

"Maybe a little. Still, here's an apology letter."

Nick handed Judy a folded note. She opened it to see a leaf with legs and a rearend poking out. At the bottom, it said "firm butt-leaf". Judy couldn't help but laugh. "You are such a dork!"

It was then that Mr. Tusk and Koslov entered the room. Koslov sat down while Tusk pulled down a white screen and pulled out a projector. "Thank you all for coming. Let's get right down to business."

He showed a picture of a large structure hovering in the sky. "This is the sky base known as 'Second Heaven'. It's an incredible feat of engineering that is somewhere high in the clouds. Very few people know it's current location since it's being hidden using the most advanced stealth technologies. Six years ago, it was constructed and used by a terrorist organization led by a tiger known as 'The Mauler'. Jack and several agents managed to infiltrate the base and take out Mauler. However, we lost the sky base in the ensuing battle and what's worse, we lost many of our men too. We completely lost it's location...until now."

Tusk showed a picture of a well dressed lama with a cane."Eric Shearer AKA the Dandy Lama has taken over the base and is planning to use it's high tech computers to make himself very rich. He is planning an auction in three weeks to sell the most advanced virus known to mankind. One that could spread to every PC and make it useless. Even then, what Mr. Lama has planned is small potatoes to what this base can really do under the wrong hands. He's like a child with a gun. Not realizing the deadly power of the weapon he holds."

Nick and Judy looked at each other and then back at Tusk. "What can it do under the wrong hands?" Judy asked.

"Take over the world if not destroy it. It doesn't just have the most advanced computers, it has the ability to encrypt and control every satellite on earth."

Nick was confused. "So it could cut off your cell phone data or your TV channels?"

"In the right hands, it could take over missile silos. Including nuclear ones. It could wipe out an entire country in seconds."

Nick's fur bristled at the thought. "Okay, that's super bad."

"Correct. Mr. Shearer doesn't realize the true power he's come across. He only wants to make himself the wealthiest mammal on earth. However, if some other people learn of it's true capabilities, they could take over or even destroy the world."

"So why us?" Judy asked. "We've done some undercover work before, but nothing on this level."

"I could see that you two have the raw talent. It will just take a bit more training to get there. Besides that, we are running low on agents. We're desperate."

Koslov interrupted. "Ees more than that. Vee need new people. People vee can trust. Recently, our team has been eenterceptink transmissions coming to thees base. Vee cannot decode the messages, but eet looks like someone een our organization ees in contact with that base."

Jack leaned in. "So what you're saying is, we have a mole?"

"Yes," Koslov replied.

Everyone looked around the room and then looked at a mole who was standing near the doorway with a tray full of donuts and coffee. He seemed very upset. "Oh sure. Everyone blames the mole! Look, I'm just an intern here. If you're gonna start blaming me for everything, you can get your own damn coffee!" The mole then dropped the tray on the table and stormed out.

"Well, it's probably not him," Nick stated. "But it does look like we got a standard Disney twist villain."

"So what's the plan?" Judy asked.

Tusk replied "Under the guise of representatives of some corrupt world leaders, we have managed to snag ourselves an invite to the auction occurring in three weeks. You, Mr. Wilde and Mr. Savage will infiltrate the base and find a way to shut down and destroy the virus program. Then, you'll take the base away from his henchman."

"What about Skye?" Nick asked.

"Skye?! She's just our gadget girl. She has no right being out in the field and...speaking of, what are you doing Miss Chaser?!"

Skye was looking up at the ceiling while spinning in her chair. "Whee! Did you know there are 12, 623 holes among the 24 ceiling tiles? There should be 12,624 but one of the tiles was cut at an improper angle."

"What does that have to do with anything?! Are you even paying attention?!"

"Sure ah am!"

"Then what was I saying?"

"You said 'What does that have to do wi-'"

"BEFORE THAT!"

"Oh! The mission! Y'all were talkin' about how you lost the base in the last battle and how you were gonna sneak in and shut the down virus and whatnot and that we have a traitor somewhares."

"That is correct."

"Ain't gonna work though."

"Excuse me?!"

"If'n we're gettin' communications from that base, it's very possible that they worked here before. Ah reckon' some of our own men saw what that base could do and decided to stay behind. That also means they'll recognize Jack lickedy-split! You'll also need a tech expert to stop the virus. That's where ah come in!"

"Absolutely not!" Tusk replied.

"Why not?!" asked Nick. "I mean, she's right. We have somewhat of a plan A, but it's important to have a plan B and C. That's how me and Judy got out of most of our scrapes. As far as Jack goes, he'll need a disguise."

Tusk wasn't having it. "She's reckless and foolish! The only thing Skye is good for is building gadgets and being a nanny!"

"Look buddy, those computers will likely have a log in that needs to be hacked through and she's your best bet!"

Skye interrupted. "Besides, ah got these!" She threw out two USB drives. "The blue one ah call 'Good Boy'. It's the ultimate anti-virus that can smash through any malicious software and malware and restore any computer back 'ta workin' order."

"Then what's the red one?" Jack asked.

"That thar's 'Bad Boy'. A virus likely as nasty as the one Dandy's makin'. However, it can only spread through a local area network. That way it could wreck the sky base, but not spread worldwide. 'Good Boy' however, can spread to all PCs."

"I see. If we fail, 'Good Boy' can stop the virus. But since we don't want to get to that, we use 'Bad Boy' to shut down all of their computers."

"That's right!"

Nick smiled. "You see? Look how valuable she is!"

Tusk was upset. "She's a fool who'll blow your cover the moment she starts acting goofy!"

"You don't know that! She could act Minnie or Daisy!...Judy's right. We seriously need to slap the writer. Anyway, we have to have some backup plans. I'm not doing this mission without her."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

Tusk looked over at Skye. "You'll have to go undercover. Can you even do an accent?"

"Sure as shootin'!" the arctic fox said. "Here's mah Ruffan..._Das Vadanya y'all!"_

The people in the room shook their heads in disgust. "No? How about French? _Wee-Wee Mon-sewer! Ah'd like one'o them thar bagels!_...No? How 'bout Canidian? _Howdy eh? So like, can ah git some bacon and that thar maple syrup...eh?_"

It was all terrible and Tusk was about to yell at her when Nick interrupted. "Ah reckon' ah gots me a better idee-er! If''n she can't git rid 'o her accent, ah'll just imitate hers. We can pretend to be from one 'o them thar southern states. Y'all think that thar's a good plan?"

Skye was squirming in her seat. "Oh mah stars! You sound so sexy!"

Judy was impressed. "Wow Nick! That's a great accent! How'd you pull if off?"

"It was pretty easy Carrots. After all, whenever we visit Bunnyburrow, I end up hanging out with Gideon Grey."

"Ees good accent!" Koslov stated. "Trunk, I theenk the fox maybe on to somethink."

Trunk thought it over. "Well..."

Nick interrupted. "It makes more sense for us to go in as couples. Judy can go with Jack and I could go with Skye."

Jack agreed."I got to admit, he has a good point."

Trunk argued "Still...if some of our old men who went missing are there, they'll recognize her and Jack."

"Nothing a good makeup job can't fix," Judy argued. "On our last mission, Nick was dyed pure white, like an arctic fox. I was a cat."

Nick chuckled "Up until you sneezed and blew your knit cap with the fake ears right off."

"And THAT'S why we have backup plans."

Tusk gave up. "I'll admit, your tech knowledge is invaluable. Okay Skye, you're in the mission."

Skye cheered "YAAY!" She ran up and hugged Tusk. "Thank yew so much Piggly-Wiggly! Y'all won't regret it!"

"The name is Robert and get your hands off of me!"

"Ah'm so excited! Ah already got some devices in mind for the mission! How does hidden, anti-gravity, jet packs sound?"

"Fine. Fine. But don't forget, besides all of your gadget making, you'll be going through the most rigorous training possible!"

Skye was nervous. "R-Rigorous training?"

"Oh yes. You'll not only have to be skilled in stealth, but in combat as well. You got three weeks to pass our training course. If you can't, you'll be too much of a liability and we'll have to pull you from the mission."

Skye saluted Tusk. "Ah won't let you down sir!"

"You better not. Your training starts tomorrow. In the meantime, me and Koslov will refine our plans. I agree Mr. Wilde. A plan B and C would be beneficial, but sometimes, your plans crumble and you just have to improvise."

Nick winked. "Me and Carrots are the pros at that sir."

They left the room and Judy started chatting with Jack while Skye approached Nick.

Skye approached Nick nervously. "Did ya mean what y'all said? That...That yew wouldn't have done the mission without me?"

"Yes," Nick answered. "It's about time time they realized how valuable you a-"

Skye cut him off as she hugged him and gave the red fox a passionate kiss on the muzzle. "Thank you Nick." She quickly backed off when she realized what she'd done. "Oh geez! Ah-Ah'm sorry! That was way too forward!"

Nick smiled. "It's okay! I didn't mind at all"

The arctic fox blushed. "W-Well...ah'll show you folks to yer rooms."

Judy interrupted. "Me and Jack are going to meet up at the cafe tonight. Why don't you two come along and we can make it a double date?"

"A-a date?! Ah...ah've never been on one before!"

"Really? Didn't you say you're 33?"

"Ah've always been a bit socially awkward. And the gas and IHS don't help none either. If...if you don't wanna Nick, ah understand."

"I'd love to," Nick replied with a smile.

Skye's smile couldn't be contained. "Really?! With me?! Oh thank you! Ah'm so excited! Oh jeez! Now ah gotta pee! Ah gotta find a dress! Muffin, do you mind showin' them to thar rooms?!"

"It would be my pleasure," Jack replied.

Skye started to run off. "Thank you! Ah'm so excited! _FFFBBBRRRT!_ Whoops! Too excited! Bye!"

Judy interrupted Jack."Excuse me Jack, Can I talk to Nick in private?"

"Of course. I'll see my way to the gentleman's room."

"It's called 'the toilet' Stripes." Nick snarked.

Jack grumbled under his breath. "So uncouth!"

Judy smiled at Nick. "She said your name!"

"...So?"

"Remember what she said before? She only remembers the names of those she cares deeply for. That's why she knows Morris' name but gives nicknames to everyone else! I think she's in love with you."

"You think? I think her spontaneous spit-swapping would indicate that."

"You don't get what I'm saying! She's the one! You've been rejecting other vixens for so long, but now that you're satisfied that we're only best friends, it's time to find your mate. She's close to your age. You want to settle down and have a family. So does she! Plus, she's sweet and kind and...and she's obviously great with kids! I think you found your perfect match."

Nick looked away from Judy. "Yeah, well...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I mean, it's only the first day we met. It's too early to tell."

Judy was trying to look at his face, but he kept looking away. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"...I...It's just...ummmm...I-I know I said our last kiss was horrible and didn't work but,...I lied."

"...What?!"

"I still have feelings for you Carrots! If...If we start seeing other people, it could split us apart. What if we start going our separate ways?! What if it gets to the point that I never see you again?! I couldn't take that!"

Judy gently walked up to Nick. "Nick...have you ever seen 'Moostruck'?"

"With Shear? Yeah. Great fil-"

Judy jumped straight up and slapped Nick across the face. _SLAP!_ "Snap out of it! Nick, you're my best, closest friend in the whole world. I love you like a brother. Closer than my brothers, but I'm not IN love with you! I never will be! I've finally found someone who's stirring things in me that I haven't felt in years! You have the opportunity to have a wonderful life with a beautiful vixen. Besides, we'll always be partners. Don't ruin this for yourself over me!...Please Nick."

Nick finally stopped looking away and smiled at Judy. "You're right. You're absolutely right. She...She's a wonderful woman and I have to give her a shot. I'm sorry Judy."

Jack came back. "Well, are we all ready?"

Nick looked at Jack. "Just give me my room number and I'll find my own way."

"Oh! Well...It's 214 on the second floor. Here's your keycard. Just call me if you need anything else." Jack then turned his attention to Judy. "Well my dear, ready to see your room?"

Judy smiled. "If you play your cards right, I might be seeing your room tonight."

"Ho-ho! You're very direct miss Hopps."

"I just know what I want. Can you excuse me for one more moment? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Judy walked away from Jack and...wait, where is she going? I didn't put that in th- _SLAP!_ OW!

"That's for those corny jokes!"


	4. Chapter Four: An Engaging Dance

Chapter Four: An Engaging Dance

A/N: _Disney villain twist at the end of this chapter! It's a long chapter, but a good one! I was gonna save the twist for much further down in the story, but the readership has not been very good with this fic and I decided to reveal it now so that those reading know the villain's true nature and can see how it will affect Nick and Judy down the road._

_Lyrics - "Cheek to cheek" by Irving Berlin._

It had been a half hour since the meeting was over and Koslov was at his desk, typing away. Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked around. "Who's there?!" He asked. No one answered. When he went back to his desk, he saw a football by his mouse. He knew then who was in his office.

"Morris! Morris, are you there?" No answer. Smiling, he picked up the ball with his paw. "Thees ess such big computer mouse they gave me!" He slid it along his mouse pad. "Eet does not seem to be workink. Where is buttons?!" He then heard a giggle coming from under his desk. Quickly, he scooped up his son from underneath and started tickling him. "There you are!"

"It's a football papa!" Morris exclaimed.

"I know Morris. But papa ees very busy weeth report."

"Aww! I just wanna play catch!"

"I know son, but report ees very eemportant. Eet ees due..." He thought about it. How often would he have moments like this with his son? He decided to live in the now. "...ees due tomorrow. What the heck! Papa has plenty of time to fineesh dumb report!"

"YAAY!" Morris cheered.

"Come! There ees nice spot across from building. Good for catch."

"Do I need to bring a coat?"

"Coat?! Vee are polar bears! Let me just save thees."

Koslov saved his document and put his PC on sleep mode as he left to play catch with his son. What Morris didn't see what that Koslov was writing up his last will and testament.

The two bears went outside. There was enough snow on the ground that it came up to Morris' waist. The polar cub managed to run through it.

Koslov threw the football to Morris. "Catch son!"

Morris leaped up and caught the ball. "I got it dad! I'm so happy you can play with me. Usually, you're so busy that only aunt Skye can play!"

"I know son. I am sorry."

Morris threw the ball back. "She's nice, isn't she papa?"

Koslov caught it. "Yes son. Very nice! But I have not been so nice to her."

"Why?"

"Because Tusk does not care for her and he's my boss. I've only been here a year and I wanted to impress heem." He threw the ball back to Morris. "I was wrong for doink so."

Morris caught it. "You shouldn't be mean to someone if you don't hate them papa. I love her! She's like my new momma."

"Do you...Do you remember your mother Morris?"

Morris thought it over. "...Barely. I was only two when she died. I remember her being very pretty."

"She was," Koslov said in sadness. "I miss her greatly. I blame myself for her death. She would haff never been in crossfire if I had not been with Mr. Beeg. That's why I left the family. I want a better future for you Morris."

"I know papa. It's not your fault. I don't blame you!"

"I do...Anyway, you are right about aunt Skye. She makes a great second mother. I veel apologize to her next time I see her."

"I'm happy papa!" Morris said as he ran away from his father.

Koslov was concerned. "Where are you goink?!"

"I'm going long! Throw it!"

"Eets too far! I weel have to throw hard!"

"It's okay papa! Throw it!"

Koslov threw the ball in the air. It hurled long outward and hit Morris at a high speed. He fell into the snow where Koslov could not see him. The large polar bear was concerned. "Are you okay Morris?"

There was a short pause, then Koslov saw a small paw holding a football out of the snow. "I caught it poppa!"

Koslov was relieved. "Good job son!"

Koslov cherished this moment. For it might be one of the last with his son. He discovered a secret. A dark secret that could cost him his life.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack lead Judy to her room. "Here you are my dear. I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"Thanks!" Judy said. "M-Me too. I mean, I look forward to suck-seeing! Seeing you tonight as well! I-I don't mean I look forward to seeing myself! I can see myself at anytime in a mirror. I...I gotta go. Bye!"

She opened the door and shut it behind her. The bunny took a long gasp of air for the handsome Jack had taken it away. "Aaaah! I've never felt like this before. He's so...so gorgeous and suave! Plus, he fights to make the world a better place. Just like me!"

Judy took a quick look around. The rooms were more like small apartments complete with a kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and living room. As she was looking around, her super-sensitive bunny ears heard some sobbing coming from her bedroom. An intruder was here. Reacting quickly, she found a wooden chair in her kitchen. With a hard kick, she broke off one of the legs of the chair to use as a weapon. She slowly approached the door. With a kick, she bashed open the door and threatened the intruder with the leg. "Alright you!...You...Skye?"

The arctic vixen was sitting in front of a makeup mirror next to Judy's bed. Mascara was running down her face. "Ah, Ah'm sorry miss Carrots!" Skye sobbed. "Ah..._SNIFF!_...Ah didn't know it was yer room!"

Judy lowered her guard and threw the leg in the corner. "Skye? What are you doing in here?!"

"Mah room is the garage back in Zootopia and it takes me 'bout an hour by Bubble. _SNIFF! _So ah...'borrow' one of the guest rooms from time to time. Ah'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Judy replied. "But why are you crying?"

"Because ah look terrible! Ah can't get the makeup right! Ah can't find the right dress! Ah can't stop with maaaaaooOOOOWWW! Mah stupid IHS! Not to ment-_FFRRRRRBBBBTT!_ Not to mention that!"

"Calm down Skye! Everythi-...Wow! That's rancid...Everything will be fine! Nick really likes you!"

"Ah'm a mess!"

"You are not! Everyone has problems Skye."

"Not like me! Ah was always awkward. Kids used 'ta poke fun at me in school. Because of bein' a half-breed a-and mah IBS, the girls in the locker room used 'ta call me 'Skid Mark Skye'. Didn't help that mah grades were so high that ah was sent 'ta more advance schools past mah age. Ah was in college when ah was 12!"

Judy stood on the bed and rubbed Skye's shoulders from behind. "I'll admit, you had it worse than me, but I had a hard time fitting in too. My sense of justice and desire to become a cop lead me to snitching on my friends when they used a fake ID to buy Beer. They never forgave me. I guess that's nothing compared to what you went through. I always had my family for support. Errr well, except for the whole 'being a cop' thing. They're not big on that."

Skye wiped a tear and felt better. "Mah momma and sisters support me too. If they find anyone making me cry, they'd go and beat 'em up. Thar a tough bunch."

Judy smiled. "Same here. No matter how tough things get, you always have your family to have your back." She then Hopped up on Skye's lap. "Here. Let me help you with your makeup."

"Y'all don't seem the type to wear makeup."

"Not very often. But my sisters used to use me as a blank canvas to practice on and I learned some tips."

"Thank yew miss Carrots. Yer mah best friend."

"I just met you today."

"Ah don't have any friends so that instantly makes you the best!...Do you mind if ah stay here?"

"Sure! I don't mind having a room mate."

After an hour, Judy had Skye looking gorgeous. "You look beautiful Skye!"

"Yeah. But ah still have the gas problem."

"Do you have any anti-gas medicine?"

"...They make anti-gas medicine?!"

"...I...you...How do you not know that?! _SIGH!_ I have some in my purse. There's more than one reason Nick calls me 'Officer Toot-Toot'."

"You have gas problems too?!"

"Not on your level, but yes. It's common."

Skye grabbed Judy and hugged her. "Thanks fer everything Carrots! You're the best!"

"Awww! You're welcome Skye! Nick won't be able to resist you now. But if we're gonna be roomies, I think I'll be sleeping on the couch. I'd rather not have a dutch oven every night."

Skye was confused. "Of course not! We got state of the art ovens here."

"_SIGH!_ Nevermind."

**Meanwhile...**

Jack entered Nick's room. He was wondering what the red fox had in mind in asking him over. "Mr. Wilde?"

Nick called Jack from his bedroom. "Ah Stripes! Thanks for coming by. I need your help."

"With what? Dating advice? Understanding women?"

"HA! No. I've got plenty of game there Sport. I just need help with my tie."

Jack was surprised. "What? Your father never taught you how to tie a tie before?"

"My father passed away when I was ten."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Did ya kill him? Ha-Ha! Sorry. Dumb joke. Anyway, when I grew up, my buddy Finnick tied my tie for me once and I just left it loose from then on. Can you help teach me?"

Jack smiled. "Sure. But why not use a clip-on?"

"Clip-ons are for bow ties and neanderthals."

Jack smiled. "I think I'm starting to like you Mr. Wilde."

"Call me Nick."

It took about twenty minutes, but Nick finally had it down. "Then the fox leaps up and pounces down the hole and...there!"

"Congratulations Nick. You just did your first half-Windsor knot. But you didn't need me for this. You could have easily Zoogled that."

"I know. I just wanted us to have a little bonding moment. Plus, I wanted to chat."

"Let me guess. About Judy?"

"Exactly. Judy is my best friend in the whole world. As long as I've known her, she's been focused on her work and not on romance of any kind. I even tried dating her but to no effect."

"Well of course not! You're a fox, she's a rabbit. Completely incompatible."

Nick growled. "Grrrrr!...Whatever, look! I've never seen her act this way around another male before. Not even other bunnies and I always hang out with her in Bunnyburrow. Whatever mojo you have has brought something out of her I've never seen before."

Jack gave a smug smile. "I do have that kind of effect on women."

"UGH! Anyway, despite being a bunny, Judy's very inexperienced in her own sexuality. I've never seen her this, well...aroused. All I'm asking is that you don't take advantage of her."

"Don't worry Nick. I'm ever the gentleman. Besides, when you're as handsome and charming as me, you don't need to take advantage of women. They want to take advantage of you."

Nick wanted to strangle Jack for his comment. "Jack?"

"Yes Nick?"

"Go back to calling me Mr. Wilde."

Within a few hours, 6pm arrived. It was time for the four of them to meet up at the cafe. The place had a ton of charm. Although called a cafe, it also offered a bar, tables for meals and beverages and a small dance floor near a jukebox. Nick and Jack arrived first. They were both eyeing the door, waiting for Judy and Skye to arrive. They then saw Judy arrive in a stylish dress. She was beautiful. Both Nick and Jack smiled in her direction, but their smile faded as she left again. "What's going on?" asked Jack.

It didn't take long to figure out as they saw Judy again, only this time she was pulling Skye by the arm to get her inside. "Come on Skye!" Judy said.

"I-I-I'm not ready!" she protested. "Wh-what if he?..."

"You've been 'what-if''ing me all night. He likes you! You've got this!"

"I-I-I'm not..." she stopped cold as Nick came over and gently held her paw.

"Miss Chaser, you look stunningly beautiful tonight. Would you like to sit at a table with me?"

All Skye could get out was "Uh-Hunh."

"Wonderful! Let's give Judy and Jack have some privacy and sit in that corner. Order whatever you'd like."

"...'Kay."

"Y'know, you're very eloquent with words."

Skye giggled "Hee!-Hee!"

Judy and Jack went to another table. "Those two are a bit of a mess," Judy said.

"I had to help Nick with his tie," Jack replied.

"Oh I know. He's never learned how. Skye was so scared of tonight that I had to help her every inch of the way."

"Ha! Foxes. Well, They're fine now. Let's focus on us."

Judy smiled. "I'd like that. So you seem to know a bit about me, but what about you?"

Before they could speak further, a waiter came. Jack ordered a bottle of their finest wine and the waiter left to get it.

"Hmmm...Well, let me think. My family came from Watercrest, England. I lived with my mother and little sister in a modest burrow for quite some time. Did well in school."

"So what led you to become a spy?"

"It began with the war. I was drafted into the army, small mammal division. I was happy with my time there, but then the war came directly to my home while I was away. My burrow was bombed until there was nothing but ash."

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your mother and sister?"

The wine came. Jack opened the bottle and poured some into his glass and some into Judy's. He took a large swallow and sighed. "They were killed instantly."

Judy gasped. "I'm so sorry! I could only imagine how you felt."

"I was practically halfway around the world when I heard the news. Most small mammals, especially bunnies, are put to lesser duties like paperwork or journalism. We rarely see much action, but I begged, I annoyed my captain until he put me out on the field. I was the first bunny in the military put into the war zone. I mourned my family in my own way, by killing as many of the enemy as I could. With my size and speed, I was able to get in close range and get some form of vengeance for my loved ones. Never used a gun. My blades were all I needed. I was swift, silent and deadly. My skills didn't go unnoticed. When my service was over, SNOUT brought me into their operation. I've done great work with them since."

"I'm just...I'm so shocked!"

"SNOUT and I are working for the same goal. We want to make the world a better place."

"That's my mantra!"

"And it's a good one! Judy, I want to make a world where no one will ever lose their family to senseless violence again. A world of peace."

Judy raised a glass. "To world peace!"

Jack did the same. "To world peace."

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. "And here I thought Sasha was the only bunny soldier," Judy said.

"Pardon me?"

"Sasha Binks. Her family are big fans of mine. She said that I inspired her to join the army. I have a picture of her in my wallet." Judy went into her purse and pulled out a picture. She started pointing at the people in the photos. "This is Sasha, her husband Billy and their eight kits..._SIGH!_...Sadly, he's a single dad now."

"What happened?"

"Her unit was doing morning patrol when snipers came out of nowhere. She died instantly. I...I feel responsible. Like it's my fault,"

"Why on earth would you feel that way?!"

"If I hadn't joined the force, I would have never inspired her to join the army and her husband wouldn't be a widow!"

"Nonsense! There is nothing wrong with inspiring people to be greater than themselves."

"I know, it's just...I couldn't even make the funeral because my grandpa died around the same time! I still feel bad about it."

"That can't be helped. Judy, I may not have shown it as I like to keep my cool demeanor, but I was very thrilled to meet you today. You have inspired me greatly as well." Jack took Judy's paw. "I believe the two of us meeting was destiny."

Judy smiled. "Me too."

The waiter came back to take their orders. In the meantime, Nick was talking at his table with Skye. He stuck his finger out. "Pull my finger," he asked.

"Say what?" Sky replied.

"Go ahead. Pull it."

Skye pulled Nick's paw digit and Nick let out a loud fart that made everyone in the cafe glance at him. Some chuckled.

"What was that all about?!" Skye asked.

"I want you to be comfortable. Now any wind you break is perfectly fine. I don't want you to feel shy or embarrassed over something you can't control."

The arctic fox blushed. "Th-thank you. Ah ain't never had a feller been so kind to me before. Or fart in front of me fer that matter."

"You deserve kindness Skye! You're smart, beautiful, loving..."

"Ah'm awkward, ah can't focus, ah'm gassy and ah smell."

"If I'm being honest, I kinda like your smell."

"Yer the only one."

Nick cocked his brow. "Maybe I'm THE one."

Skye didn't get it. "The one what?"

"Y'know! The one for you."

"Oh!...Oh." She smiled. "Ah'd love that."

The waiter came. Nick ordered a red wine while while Skye just had lemonade. Nick decided to start the small chat. "I'd like to hear your origin story. So how did you become the gadget girl of SNOUT?"

"Well...ah was in college by the time ah was twelve. Ah had a hard time makin' friends on account o' my mind just didn't work the same as others. The slightest things would distract me and ah don't know how 'ta respond 'ta social situations. Ah was so excited 'ta go on this date, but...ah'm still so scared ah'm gonna say somethin' stupid and ruin it."

"You're doing wonderful so far Skye."

"Thank you. Anyways, ah graduated with highest honors and R noticed mah talents, so he brought me into the fold. Ah don't just do mechanics and electronics, ah'm good at chemistry too. Ah also found out the proper equation 'ta make the anti-gravity tech y'all saw in that hover car."

"How does that work? Anti-gravity I mean?"

"Oh! Well, it comes from a very rare mineral that a'hm very close 'ta duplicatin' artificially. If'n ya mix it with a metal and send electricity through it, it can take off like a rocket. Some of our first tests are still orbitin' in outer space. Basically, it works like when ya take two magnets o' the same polarity and try 'ta push them together, but they repel instead."

"Oh yeah! I've done that before. It feels like a squishy ball in between them."

"Right. Well, this mineral has a powerful magnetic force that repels against the magnetic polarity of the earth. Dependin' on the amount of current you give it, it can hover inches off the ground or fly inta' outer space. It took me and R forever 'ta get the equation down."

"Amazing! You're beautiful and a super genius."

"And you're a great liar."

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Oh my gosh! Skye! You are not giving yourself enough credit! Here. Hold my paws."

Skye was a bit nervous. "Ummm...okay." She reached over the table and held Nick's paws.

"Skye repeat after me. I am incredibly smart."

"Ah am incredibly smart."

"I am beautiful."

"Ah am beautiful."

"I am loving and will make a great mother someday."

Skye started to smile. "Ah am lovin' and will make a great momma someday."

"Because I'm a wonderful person and I deserve love."

Skye started to cry. "Be...SNIFF!...Because ah'm a wonderful person and ah deserve love."

Nick let go of her paws. "Darn right you do snowball. Do you feel better?"

Skye wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah. Thank yew. Ah needed that. Ah been teased most of mah life. Called a half-breed or a slut just fer bein' a vixen."

"I've been called sneaky and untrustworthy a filthy predator and worse. I tried to pretend those words never hurt me, but they did. It took Judy to show to me that I could be so much more than a sly fox."

"She's a great friend."

Nick looked back at Judy who was giggling as she was flirting with Jack. He smiled. "Yeah. The best."

Suddenly, the jukebox started playing "Cheek to Cheek". Nick noticed that Jack and Judy got up to dance. Jealousy hit him. _"Smooth little jerk,"_ he thought to himself. _"Two can play at that game." _He got up and walked over to Skye. He showed her his paw. "Care to dance?"

Skye was surprised. "Well shoot! We ain't even got our drinks yet!"

"They can wait." Nick wanted to show off to Jack that he could dance just as elegantly. He pulled her up and they danced near the small ballroom in front of the jukebox.

Skye chatted. "Did y'all know that the jukebox has 62 different songs? 12 country, 38 rock and pop and 12 romantic dance ballads like this one."

"...Noooo. Why do you know such an odd thing?"

"Just how mah brain works."

Nick then began to sing to Skye as they danced back and forth.

_"Heaven, I'm in heaven,__  
__And the cares that hang around me through the week_  
_Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak_  
_When we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek "_

Skye was staring into his eyes. She was completely entranced. She put her head against his chest and breathed a deep sigh. Nick kept singing. _"Oh, I love to climb a mountain and to reach the highest..."_

Nick stopped singing. For what he saw brought him an emotion he wasn't expecting. He looked over at Judy. Jack had his back to him and he could see Judy looking deep into the hare's eyes. Her face said it all. It was pure bliss He couldn't recall the last time he saw her so happy and content. He thought he'd feel jealousy, anger, outrage, but it was just the opposite. For you see, in the past few months, Judy was miserable at work. She wasn't getting the respect or admiration she deserved and the stress was too much. Nick would often look at her face and see a look of depression, anger and misery no matter how much he tried to cheer her up. But tonight, tonight he saw the look of a bunny in love and it brought him great joy.

Nick wasn't angry, he was incredibly happy for his partner. His best friend. And with that came a realization. "I've never been so blind! She was right! I love her...more than anyone, but...I'm not IN love with her! I'm so happy for her! Then that means...I'm free! Free to be with the most beautiful vixen I've ever seen!" A sense of freedom came with that realization. He looked into Skye's eyes and smiled. He started to dance a bit wilder while still singing.

Skye was taken back. "Woah! Y'all froze fer a minute, but now yer pickin' it up!"

_"Dance with me!_

_I want my arm around you!_

_The charm about you,_

_will carry me through,_  
_straight into heaven...I'm in heaven_

_And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak!_  
_And I seem to find the happiness I seek_  
_When we're out together dancing cheek to cheeeek !"_

The song stopped and Nick Wilde came wet nose to wet nose with Skye who, like the song says, was in heaven. "Mr. Wilde, if'n yer tyin' 'ta seduce me tonight, it's workin' real well."

Nick gave her a flirtatious smile. "Guilty as charged. How about one more song?"

"I agree." Jack said. He went over to the jukebox and chose "Unchained Melody."

Skye was a little disappointed. "Aww Jack! Ah was hoping you'd play mah favorite song."

"We are not dancing to 'Ting-Tang, Wallah-Wallah, Bing-Bang!' "

The two couples started to dance slowly. Jack talked to Judy. "Are you enjoying tonight?"

"Mmmm...Very much."

"Judy...I...I don't know if I can be the man you need. I'm constantly traveling the world, so I'd make a terrible father."

"That's fine! I can't have kids anyway. I'm infertile due to a birth defect."

"Oh good!"

"What?!"

"Sorry!...Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, it just means we're more...well, compatible."

"Oh!...Oh. Right."

"There's something else you need to know. I...I couldn't be very faithful. At least, not physically."

Judy cocked an eyebrow up. "Beg your pardon?"

"My line of work...Well, sometimes it means I have to seduce people, mostly women, in order to get information on..."

Judy interrupted. He ears perked up excitedly. " 'Mostly women'? So you've seduced men?"

"Umm...rarely, but yes. Trust me it's not my thing, but sometimes..."

"Ever gone down on a guy?"

".Wh-...I...NO! I've always made sure it never goes that far."

"But how far? Second base?...Third?"

Jack was flustered and upset. "Judy! Please! The point I'm trying to make is, is that if we get into a serious relationship, I need you to know that there are times I might be making love to a woman other than you. When that happens, I'll always make sure you know. I hate to say it since some of them are innocents in this battle of espionage, but I use them. I'm not in love with them."

"When was the last time you were in love?"

"True love?...I can't recall. My mind is always on my work."

"That's been my problem as well...until you came along Jack." Judy wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately. "So let me say this. You've awakened something in me. An arousal I haven't felt in a long, long time. If we get into a more serious relationship, then that's fine. We'll discuss things in more detail later, but tonight...tonight I want you to take me back to your place and pound me so hard that there's nothing left of the bed in the morning. This bunny's been abstinent long enough and she want's a good fucking. We'll see were things go from there. Sound good to you?"

Jack smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

Meanwhile, Nick was dancing with Skye. Nick stared deeply into her eyes. "So canine to canine...do you sniff butts on the first date?"

"Dunno. Ah know 'bout that stuff, but this is mah first ever date. How does it work?"

"Well, I mean, from the vixens I've dated, the tradition usually is that we go back to my or their place, sniff each other's butts and see if we're ready for mating."

"And how many have you mated?"

"None. We foxes mate for life so mating is pretty much sealing the deal for me. I know other foxes that screw around without a care, but that's not how I roll. Part of me was saving myself for someone, but...but that someone wasn't wanting me that way. Turns out it's for the better. She found someone and I think I've found mine."

"Is it me?!" Skye said excitedly.

"Maaaaybee! We better wrap this up soon. We haven't even ordered our meals yet. Hope it doesn't cost me a pretty penny, 'cuz his place looks fancy."

"Won't cost ya anythin'. The agency pays for everything. Our meals, clothes, equipment. You name it. We're heavily funded by several world governments."

"Well that's good. I couldn't afford this every day on my salary."

"How much do you make?"

"Skye, that's actually a very rude thing to talk about on a first date."

"Oh mah stars! Ah-ah'm sorry!"

Nick smiled. "It's okay! I know you're not the best at social norms. If you must know, I'm doing okay. About $75,000 a year give or take. Good enough for a small house and a family."

"That's all?"

"I'm guessing you make more?"

"Well, a good chunk of what they give me goes back inta' research and development, but ah usually clear 'bout, oh...680 million annually."

Nick eyes just about bulged out of his skull. "680 million?!"

"Like ah said, we're heavily funded by many governments."

He then made a little joke. "Holy cow! Well, miss Chaser, I better marry you quick before someone else finds out! Ha-Ha!"

Unfortunately for Nick, Skye didn't read that as a joke. "GASP! You mean it?!"

"Mean what?"

Skye wrapped her arms around Nick. She kissed him on the muzzle many times and started to cry. "YES! Yes! I'll marry you! Oh! This is the happiest day of mah life!"

Nick was in shock. "What the what?!"

Skye ran over to Judy. "Did ya hear that bestie?! Nick just asked me 'ta marrrrrooOOOOWWW! Ta marry him! Ah'm engaged!" She jumped up and down. "Ah'm engaged! Ah'm engaged! Ah'm gonne be Mrs...What's yer last name?"

"Wilde," Nick replied.

"Mrs. Skye Wilde! Aint' that great?!"

Judy smiled back. "That's wonderful!" She then grabbed Nick by the ear. "Can you see me outside for a moment? We need to talk. Skye. Jack. Please go to your tables, we'll be right back."

Nick's poor ear was in pain. "OW! Ow! Carrots! Hold on!"

They went outside to a bench near the outside garden. "Hey! They're right! That shield keeps the cold from coming in," Nick commented.

"Don't change the topic!" Judy yelled. "I know you're still a little heartbroken from me rejecting you romantically, but what are you thinking?!"

"Okay one, that has nothing to do with you. I'm actually very happy for you and Jack."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Oh sure."

"It's true Carrots! I saw you slow dancing with him and you...you had this look of pure bliss on your face that I haven't seen in ages! I know work's been stressing you lately and frankly, all my stupid jokes and trying to flirt with you weren't helping. Believe me Fluff, seeing you so happy with him gave me this feeling of...of joy that I wasn't expecting. I'm truly happy for you."

Judy was relieved. She smiled at Nick. "Thank you Nick! That means a lot. Now what's up with you marrying Skye?!"

"I didn't mean that! I found out she's a millionaire...hunh. Possibly a billionaire if she's been saving her money...Anyway, I made a joke about snatching her up right away and she saw that as a proposal! You know she's bad at reading people and social norms! I don't know what to do Carrots!...Carrots?"

"If she's super rich, then that means Jack must have billions!"

"Okay, hold on. I'm not the gold digger I once was and neither are you...right?"

"Hunh?...Right!...Right. So what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno. Maybe I don't need to do anything. She might be the perfect woman for me. I won't know for sure until I sniff her butt tonight."

"Say what?!"

"It's a canine thing. The more I think about it though, maybe this will be the right thing. I can't deny that I have feelings for her. She may be weird, but she's so sweet and kind, but she's always down on herself and her workplace is not helping. I feel like I want to protect her, y'know? We both want pups too. She may be the one. I...I think I love her. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. It's too soon to know my true feelings for him, but I can't deny that he brings out my feminine side. Tonight, I just wanna get laid. But I can't deny how much we have in common."

"Okay, so you're both bunnies who risk their lives to make the world a better place."

"Exactly!"

"And what else?"

"...We both work out? I dunno. Shut up!"

"Didn't mean anything by it Fluff. We better go back inside."

"Right."

Nick followed Judy back inside the Cafe to see Skye sitting by herself. "Where's Jack?" Judy asked.

Skye explained. "He got a call and had to step out."

Judy sat back at her table while Nick went over to his. He sat close next to Skye. "Sooo...you wanna go back to my place afterwards? Sniff each other's butts and see where it goes from there?"

"Well...alright, but if'n ah blast one in yer face, that's on you."

Judy looked over at the happy couple chatting away. She was happy for her best friend. _"Those two will make great parents someday."_ She thought. _"That kind of life is not for me. No time for children. Still, I wish...Forget it Judy! You can't have children even if you'd want them! Besides, you'll have plenty of time to spoil kids as 'aunt Judy' to Nick and Skye's pups. Just like I do back home. I don't want children. I...I don't. I can't."_

Meanwhile, Jack was talking in his room on a private computer. "Better make this quick. I'm on a date and she's got the urge to merge."

"Typical Jack!" said the mystery man on the other line. "Always thinking with your noodle...instead of your brain."

"Do not joke about my anatomy. Get to the point R! I'm growing impatient!"

"That stupid Dandy Llama is still unaware of our true nature. He thinks we still serve him on this sky base. What's more, now there are more and more corrupt world leaders who will be attending the auction themselves."

Jack laughed "Excellent! I'll inform Tusk and we'll change plans accordingly. We'll capture those world leaders and take over the entire world!"

"Speaking of, are these new agents of yours aware of our true cause?"

"Of course not and I'd like to keep it that way. You'll be happy to know that your former understudy will be joining us."

"Skye?! I'll see her killed! That bitch stole my anti-gravity equation! "

"As I recall, she figured it out before you did."

"Silence! This plan goes nowhere without me!"

"Relax R. Everything's going according to plan. Once we take over the base and get the virus from Dandy Llama, we'll have the ability to wipe out every computer on earth and override all the satellites to our will. Then, everyone will know the truth about SNOUT. We will be the agency to force peace throughout the world even if it means nuking their governments to the ground! Finally. No soldier will see their mother and sister lost to useless wars."

"What about the new agents?"

"They're disposable. But I do hope to convince Judy to join our cause."

"Oooh! The famous Judy Hopps. That's the one your 'merging' with tonight?"

"Yes."

"And if she doesn't believe in our cause?"

"Then I'll kill her myself."


	5. Chapter Five (NSFW): The Explorer and th

Chapter Five (NSFW): The Explorer and the Fountain of Youth

A/N: _SIGH! Well, here I go. Middle-aged man writing sex scenes between anthropomorphic animal people. When did my life come to this? That said,I felt it was important to show the differences between Nick and Jack in how they treat women. I also needed to show that Nick is, in fact, committed to Skye._

_Speaking of Jack, hope I didn't lose too many reads from the villain reveal. I know many fans see Jack and Skye in their own way, but they were concept characters that never saw the light of day, so their personalities are a clean slate. I'm glad I let the cat out of the bag early. There's no way I could write him as "Mr. Nice Guy" all the time after that reveal. My Jack is a sexist, specist jerk, with a massive ego to make up for what he's lacking in the downstairs area._

_For those wondering "Where did the T-rated version go?" I decided it wasn't worth doing both. Let's face it, my readership on this story hasn't been as good as past stories and since I knew this scene was coming, I should have never tried for a T-rated story to begin with. Now I have more creative freedom while keeping the story more mature. Also, I made a few changes here and there to the previous four chapters when proofreading. The biggest change is that the names of Jenny and James Jumpers has been changed to Billy and Sasha Binks. I never liked the last name "Jumpers" and Sasha Binks is a play on WWE wrestler Sasha Banks and fitness TV star Billy Banks._

**Late Evening in Nick's room...**

Nick and Skye were sitting on his bed still clothed having just come from the cafe. They held each other close. Nick nibbled on Skye's neck. They then rubbed muzzle against muzzle until finally, Nick opened his mouth and kissed Skye. Their tongues danced together in a desperation to taste one another.

"Oooh Nick!" Skye groaned.

"Skye. I need to smell you...now!" he begged. He took off his shirt and helped her take off hers. Within moments, they were in their underwear.

Nick went to pull her panties off and she stopped him. "Wait!" she gasped. "It's mah first time and ah'm nervous. Can we slow down a might?"

Nick smiled. "I understand Snowpuff. You ready to sniff each other?"

"S-Sure." she said nervously. She dug her nose around Nick's boxers. Sniffing away under his tail.

"Woah there!" Nick replied. "That's a cold nose."

"Ah really like yer smell."

"I've been using 'Gee, your butt smells terrific!' shampoo. Speaking of butts..." He took a big whiff at Skye's undertail and couldn't believe what he smelled. "My God! This...this..."

"Stinks?" she asked.

"Smells...incredible! Oh my gosh! Where have you been this past year?! I'm getting all sorts of exotic and foreign smells! It's like your ass is a trip around the world!"

"Well, ah've been tagging along with Jack sometimes. Ah don't get directly involved or put in any danger. Ah just hack inta cameras and give Jack information on his new target and whatnot. Ah often would have some free time so ah'd dine out."

"Any fancy restaurants?"

"No, just McDucknalds."

"...WHAT?"

"Well, y'all gotta remember every McDucknalds has different menu items in each country. Ah had McCressaunts in Paris, Filet-o-Fish and Chips in London, McBorsch in Ruffia and so on."

"So that's why it smells both foreign, but familiar. It also smells like my childhood. Like when I'd go to McDucknalds with my mom and dad. I think that's part of why I love you smell so much, but it's not just that. It's another element."

"What is it?"

"It's you. Your unique smell is the cherry on top of this. Skye, this confirms it. You are the one for me. You are my life mate! I love you."

"All that from sniffin' mah butt."

"That's foxes for you. _SNIFF!_ I could live with my nose deep in your rump forever."

Skye then felt a rumble in her bowels. "Baby, ya'll need to back off fer a moment."

Nick stayed on the bed with his face buried in the vixen's ass. "Never."

"Nick! Ah'm gonna_PPPPPPBBBBFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_" She let out one of the longest, loudest farts she had that evening right on Nick's face. Skye thought it was all over. "Ah warned ya honey! Ah'm so sorry! Nick?...Nick?!"

"Ooohhh God! Yes! I know it's perverted Skye, but the smell of your farts have been turning me on since you blasted one out in the bubble. I gotta get in deeper!"

Nick pulled her panties off hard and flung them off to the floor. Nick then stuck his nose deeper into Skye's rump.

"Woah! Honey! That's cold! Y'all practically got yer whole muzzle deep in mah cornhole! Th-this is still going a bit too fast fer me and..." As they laid down on the bed, Nick's crotch was near Skye's face. She marveled as she watched his boxers tent up. His member peeking out of the slit at the front. She blushed a deep red under her fur. "Nick? Yer weiner's a-poppin' out."

"Well, too late to turn back now. Take my boxers off and say 'hello' to the little guy. Speaking of, it's time I said 'hello' to your neighbor downstairs."

Skye was taking off his boxers as she felt Nick's tongue underneath her. "What neighb-OOOH! Oh my! Go easy on me baby! It's mah first..."

"I know," he replied. "How about you give my little friend a few kisses while I tell you a story?"

"Ah-ah'll try. Ah ain't never given a blowjob before. Why do they call it that? Ya ain't blowin', yer suckin'!"

"I...can honestly say I don't know. Anyway, my story is called 'the explorer and:the fountain of youth'. One upon a time, there was a great explorer. He had been searching everywhere for the fountain of youth. His adventures led him to..." Nick spread Skye's vaginal lips apart, giving her a tingle. "...a cave."

Skye was kissing the tip of Nick's member as she squirmed underneath him. "Ah like where this story's goin' already!"

Nick rubbed Skye's clitoris. "Sitting at the entrance of the cave, was a beautiful witch. The explorer asked to be let in the to cave, but she said 'no'. 'I've been so lonely,' she said. 'I'll let you in if you kiss me and pet me for a bit,' And so the explorer complied. He kissed her many times. Like so." Nick proceeded to kiss and lick Skye's clitoris which drove her wild.

"GAAH!" she gasped. She then panted a bit.

"Are you enjoying the story so far?"

"YES! _Pant! Pant!_ Keep goin'!"

"Well, after much kissing..._SLURP!_ and petting, the witch allowed him into the cave." He rolled his tongue against her labia. "At first, he only explored the entrance of the cave."

"_Pant! Pant!_ A-and then?!"

"He went in deeper." Nick proceed to stick his tongue deeper into Skye's vaginal walls.

"Aaah!"

He couldn't talk well with his tongue inside of her. "Und deepah!"

"Nnnhhh!"

"Ud eebah!"

"AAAAAAH! GOD! YESS!"

Skye hit a full-on orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Nick's head as her bottom half squirmed around him. Her juices poured from her and Nick tasted every drop. After a full two minutes, she finally released Nick from her crotch.

He gasped and then spoke. "Finally, the explorer found the fountain of youth and it washed over him. He drank all that he could. It was very delicious. As he left he promised the witch he'd visit as often as he could."

"_Pant! Pant!_ Ah love that story! _Gasp!_ Did...did the explorer get any younger?"

"No, but he sure as hell felt younger. You can stop with the oral. I want to save myself for later."

"Mmmm...okay." She popped his member out of her mouth and lied back in bed. "That was the most incredible orgasm ah ever had."

"And the night's still young. Guess that was your first orgasm that wasn't masturbation hunh?"

"Does Two count?"

"Two what?"

"Mah robot duplicate back at the garage. Ah sometimes use her as a sex robot."

"Kinky! You're into women too?"

"Oh yeah! Ah'm pansexual. Ah like women and men of all shapes, sizes and species. I'm also turned on by cookware."

"So about two. Is she...fully functional?"

"Oh yeah! We can do a threesome with her next time ah get back to the garage if'n ya'd like. Just don't do anal with her. She's soft to touch, but some of her insides are fiber cables and a titanium skeleton. Ah tried ta finger her once and she tensed up her sphincter and dang near broke mah paw."

"Thanks for the heads up. Although for someone with low self-esteem, you don't seem to mind having sex with someone looks exactly like you."

"Ah guess ahstill consider it masturbation." Skye then crawled up from the 69 position and got on all fours. She then lifted her tail. "Ah'm ready for you baby!"

Nick sat up on the edge of the bed. "Just one moment darling."

Skye saw Nick fish an item out of his pants and it concerned her. "Wait, is that a condom?"

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"...What am I?...I'm gonna make animal balloons. What do you think?!"

Skye was getting upset. "You better not be putting that on!Ah'm ready! You're supposed to impregnate me!"

"Honey, I'd love to, but we have a mission in three weeks."

"Ah don't care! Ah want puppies in me now!"

"You only have 7-8 weeks for gestation! You'll be almost halfway pregnant during the mission! I can't put our offspring at risk like that!"

Skye wouldn't listen. She started to cry. "If you were truly mah mate, you would have sniffed me, then mounted me! That's how it works!"

"I'm still going to! I just want us to wait on..."

Enraged, Skye started to storm out of Nick's place fully naked. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Ah should have known you were only usin' me fer sex! Ah hate you!"

Nick ran after her. "Skye wait! You're not listening!"

She ran out of Nick's place and he was quickly in hot pursuit...but also naked. "Skye stop!" As he left his room, he heard the door click behind him. He checked it real quick. It was locked. Nick realized he and Skye were now running around the agency building fully naked. "Well this isn't good." He only gave that a second thought as he chased after Skye. "Skye! Wait! SKYE!"

**A few moments earlier at Jack's place...**

Jack and Judy held each other close, kissing passionately. They were slowly taking each other's clothes off, but as Judy put her paws towards Jack's crotch, he shoved her onto the bed. "You want it rough?" the hare asked.

"Oh yeah!" Judy replied while throwing her dress onto the floor.

"Spanking?"

"Yeah!"

"Ear pulling?"

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"Slapping?"

"Sure baby."

"Peeing?"

"...A bit too kinky...for now."

"Choking?"

"Never tried that one before but...alright!"

"You're mine tonight Hopps and I'm going to ravage you! The safety word is "lapine"

Surprisingly, Jack turned off the lights and only some light coming from the bathroom silhouetted the hare.

Judy was getting a little nervous. "...Jack?" She then saw what appeared to be his large, erect member silhouetted against the light. "Oh my!"

There was no foreplay. Judy laid on her back in the darkness. Jack pounced on her and quickly thrusted himself in her.

"Oh Jack!" Judy screamed. She was rewarded with a slap in the face. "Quiet whore!" he replied. He then pulled her ears as he buried himself further into her.

"_Ow!"_ she thought. _"This is hot, but... a bit much!"_

Meanwhile, Nick was chasing Skye around the facilities. "Will you stop so I can explain?!"

"Leave me alone! There ain't nuthin' 'ta explain! Y'all just don't want 'ta have pups with me! Skye Chaser ain't no one night stand!"

"Not not true! I..." Nick quickly put his paws over his crotch as they ran past some people. "Oh hello! Ummm naked midnight jog. It's a fox thing. Yeah, that works. That's the ticket. Skye! Wait!"

In the meantime, Jack was continuing his incredibly rough sex, only now he was choking Judy. "You like that hunh?!"

Judy couldn't not get a word out. "ACK! AGGH!"

Jack was chatting as he thrusted into her."You like that bitch?! Hunh?!You know, they say asphyxiation during an orgasm heightens it greatly."

Judy tried to get a word out. "La-AACK! Luprrrggg!"

Jack kept his paws tightly around her throat. "You trying to say something my little slut?!"

Finally, Judy got her two feet under Jack and shoved him off the bed and into the wall. "_GASP! _LAPINE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Jack quickly realized his mistake. "Oh dear! Judy I am so sorry. I was just trying to give you what you wanted, but I believe I took the choking thing too far."

Judy sat up on the edge of the bed coughing and gasping. "Damn right you did! You could have killed me!"

Jack sat next to her and rubbed her shoulders."I'm terribly sorry dear. I think we just took it too fast."

"Yes. I'd like a little foreplay first, y'know?"

"I know. Always good to have an appetizer before the main course so to.."

It was then that there was a loud banging on the door. "I'll get it!" said Judy as she wrapped herself in a blanket. She reached over to turn on the light switch.

Jack tried to reach for her. "Wait Judy! Don't..."

It was too late. She turned on the light to see that Jack was wearing a fake, rubber penis strapped to his waist. Needless to say, she was shocked. "What the?! You have a strap on?"

"I can explai-" But before he could finish, a loud banging came from the door. "Bestie! Ah need to talk to y'all!" "She then heard the familiar voice of Nick Wilde. "Skye wait!"

She opened the door slightly to let them know that her and Jack weren't dressed when Nick bumped into Skye who bumped into the door which swung open fast and snagged Judy's blanket leaving all four of them naked.

There was a brief moment of shock as the two foxes who were on the floor looked up at the naked rabbits. Then Jack's strap-on slid off of him revealing an incredibly tiny penis. Finally, Nick broke the silence by saying "Now THAT is a small penis."

Judy looked at it. "Oh my God! Is that a clitoris?"

"No." Jack replied.

"Are you trans? Because I'm cool if you're trans. In fact, I find that kind ho-"

Jack was getting frustrated. "I'm not trans! Can you not see my testicles underneath?!"

Nick squinted his eyes. "Juuust barely."

"I didn't ask you to look! What are you two doing here anyway!"

Skye stood up first. "Well first off, ah want Nick outta here! He did something terrible! Nice boobs by the way."

"Back at 'cha," Judy replied. "What did he do that was so bad?"

"He put on a condom!"

Jack and Judy looked at each other and back to her like she was insane. "What?!"

"I'll explain," said Nick as he stood up. His member still unsheathed and Judy couldn't but stare.

"Jeez Nick! Put something over that!"

"What's the problem Carrots? Everyone's naked right now."

"Yeah but..."

"The sooner we talk, the sooner we leave. My dear Skye is upset because I don't want her to be pregnant before our big mission."

"He's just usin' me fer sex!" Skye replied. "When a fox mates fer the first time, it's sacred! We see mating as a commitment! And besides that.."

While Skye was talking, Nick noticed Judy staring at his big, red lipstick. "A lot bigger than Stripes hunh?"

Judy was blushing. "Yeah w-well...better something that can fit into me than something so huge it can't."

"Remember the rubber pencil trick in school? Check this out." Nick began flexing his penis to pump up and down fast enough to look like it was bending. Judy's eyes were fixated on it.

Sky finally finished. "And that's why ah can't eat Limburger cheese, but that was a bit off-topic. He either mounts me tonight with no rubber or it's over!"

Judy finally took her eyes away from Nick. "Skye, I think you don't..."

Jack motioned Judy aside. "I've got this my dear. Let a man explain." He then spoke to Skye. "Skye, you are being VERY selfish! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Skye was surprised. "What?! Why?!"

"Don't you understand?! Nick would love to breed you tonight, but he cares too much for the well being of you and your future pups. If you got pregnant, what if something would happen during the mission?! One good kick to your stomach, a jarring fall to the floor, even flying around on your jet packs. Any of those could cause a serious miscarriage. And how would you feel then?"

"Well...ah'd feel terrible."

"And how about poor Mr. Wilde?! He'd lose the pups you two both want just because YOU had to be so impatient! He just wants to do right by you and you're treating him like dirt."

"Ah...Ah didn't think of it like that."

"Typical female. Only thinking with your emotions."

"AHEM!" Judy huffed with a bit of anger.

Jack looked over. "Of course I don't mean you my dear. You're heads and shoulders above any other woman I've met."

Judy blushed. "Oh! Well, umm...thank you."

Jack then turned his attention back to Skye. "You have a choice Miss Chaser. You can either prove yourself to SNOUT and help us on this mission or you can be a mother which, by the way, you can do a few months later."

Skye dropped her ears. "Yer right Muffin. Ah want 'ta go on this mission and ah can't do that while pregnant." She then turned around and hugged Nick. "Ah'm so sorry Nick! Can you ever forgive me?!"

Nick kissed her muzzle. "Of course dear." He then turned his attention to Jack. "Thanks Stripes! You saved my bacon! Which I'll admit is an odd phrase in a world of talking animals that don't eat each other."

Judy then threw two towels at Nick and Skye. "There! You made up, now please go! We're all still naked here!"

Jack argued. "It's fine dear. We'll be spending a lot of time together and this kind of thing brings us closer. Now Nick, I don't know quite how it is for you foxes, but I know you proposed prematurely and have no wedding rings." He gestured towards a drawer in his bedroom. "Please open this drawer and help yourself."

Nick opened the drawer and saw a ton of gold rings. Some with diamonds, others with sapphires. His mouth drooled. "Oooh baby! Where did you get all these?!"

"From the women I've seduced. Sometimes, I had to get close enough that'd I'd get engaged to them. Of course, I'd have to break it off once they served their purpose. I kept them as mementos originally, but some of the memories are too painful and it's time I parted with them."

Judy felt a shiver of fear down her spine at that reply, but Nick just drooled some more. "There's got to be a million dollars worth in here! Can I take a big pawful of them?!"

"Just pick out two."

Nick looked over at Skye. "Which one do you want honey?"

"You pick it," Skye replied. "It's more personal that way."

"Okay." He found two with a gold band and a huge ruby on top. "I should do this right." He got down on one knee and put the ring on Skye's finger. "Skye Chaser, will you marry me?"

Tears went down Skye's cheeks. "Of course ah will darlin'!" They got up, hugged and kissed while Jack and Judy applauded. Skye turned to the rabbits. "Thank y'all so much Jack and Judy!"

Judy was starting to tear up. "Awww! You remembered our names!"

Skye picked up Judy and gave her a hug. "Of course ah did! Yer mah best friends!"

Jack interrupted. "Now that we have all this clear, I think you two should depart."

"We may have a problem there," Nick replied. "I kind of locked myself out of my room."

Judy went over to her purse on the floor, bent over and dug through it. She then pulled out a keycard. "No problem! Here's the key to my place. Skye's already made her home there and I think I'll be spending quite a bit of time here."

"And one more thing..." Jack said. "Those rings were a bit of a bribe. Please don't mention to others about my, well..."

"Tiny dick?" Nick replied.

"Grrr yes, but you can phrase that better!"

"Don't worry Jack, your little secrets safe with me! By the way, thanks for the full view there Fluff. You gave quite the show when you bent over to dig through your purse. Now we both know what we'll be missing."

Judy put her paws on her chest and crotch. "I keep forgetting I'm nude!"

"Thanks for the towels. See you later Carrots..." He then looked at Jack. "...and Baby Carrots."

They shut the door and left. Jack was furious. "Why that little!..."

Judy gave him a kiss. "Relax. Teasing is just his way of socializing. I think he really likes you!"

Jack calmed down. "Well...still, bloody foxes."

"Hey! Don't be like that! Nick is a great man once you get to know him. And I wish you hadn't tried to fool me with a fake penis. That's no way to build trust!"

"I-I know, it's just...it's so...so small! I've tried every medication and penis pump there is and nothing helps!"

Judy held his cheek. "It's okay. I want all of you tonight. The real you. We can make this work just fine baby. You're big enough for me."

Jack smiled. "Thank you. And I'm sorry for choking you to the point you couldn't speak."

"Well I did ask for it. But we went too rough too fast. I like a little foreplay. Let's take this a bit slower and then speed up, okay?"

"Okay. Do you want me to throw away the strap-on?"

"Oh HELL no!"

About a half hour later, the slow foreplay was over and Jack tried to enter Judy without his strap-on.

"OW!" Shouted Judy. "Careful there!"

"Oh Judy! This is better than I thought! You're so tight!"

"Jack, you're fucking my urethra."

**Meanwhile...**

Time had passed. Nick had mounted Skype with a condom and the two were cuddled close together. Nick had his arms wrapped around the arctic vixen. "That was wonderful!" Skye said.

"Incredible," Nick said. "Like you. This is my favorite part of sex. The afterglow. Where we can just snuggle together and fall asleep in each other's arms." He then felt Skye breathing heavily and heard her sobbing. "Skye honey! Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothin'! It's just...this is the happiest day of mah life! _SNIFF!_ Ah never thought when this day started that ah'd be engaged 'ta such a handsome and sweet man like you!"

"Well I never thought I'd find such a wonderful and brilliant woman. "

"A-Ah just wanna..._SNIFF!..._wannAAAWOOOO!"

"You wanna howl?"

"Ah'm sorry."

"Don't be! I know you got a bit of wolf in you. Let's howl together okay?"

"Okay!"

"One...two..."

"_AWWWRRROOOOOOOO!"_

Skye chuckled. "Yer not bad at that!"

"Thanks I tease Wolford on the force with that sometimes."

The two chuckled as they slowly fell asleep together. Both of them would recall it as one of the best moments of their lives.

In the meantime, Judy and Jack were also done with sex and in the afterglow. Her arms were wrapped around his. "You were magnificent tonight," she said.

"Of course."

"It's like they say, it's not the size, it's what you do with it. And boy, do you know what to do with it!"

"I'm just happy you stayed."

"You've had women leave you over that?"

"Oh yes. _YAWWWWN!_ Some of those rings in the drawer were thrown back at me the moment they saw the real me."

"Well that's terrible. They don't know what they're missing. I've decided Jack. I...I love you. I love you and I want to be with you...Jack?...Jack?!"

Jack was already fast asleep. _"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."_

"Oh well. I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight dear."

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulders and started to drift off to sleep. However, some of the things he said still bothered her. _"Typical female. Only thinking with your emotions." "Bloody foxes." "Sometimes, I had to get close enough that'd I'd get engaged to them. Of course, I'd have to break it off once they served their purpose." _

"_Is that what I am to him?" _She thought. _"Another one of his conquests to be discarded later?...Nah! It's different with me! He loves me! I'm sure of it!"_ She chose to ignore her concerns. It would cost her dearly in the long run.


	6. Chapter Six: Meet the Parents

Chapter Six: Meet the Parents

A/N "Okay Joey Jo-Bob! What's up with the whole butt sniffing ritual with foxes? Seems kinda weird if ya ask me!"

_Well in my story, I'm making it part of fox culture. It's based on two things. One, canines tend to either sniff each other's butts as a greeting and to learn a lot about each other or with female's see if they're in heat so they can mount them. Second, foxes mate for life. Ergo, the moment they mount a vixen and get her pregnant, they become the father of those pups and stay with the female for life._

_I incorporated the two things into a dating culture for foxes where it's not about the female being in heat, but if she's the one. Her smell will tell the male everything they need to know and she'll either lure the fox into staying with her for life or drive her away. In my version of Zootopia, foxes don't even have to get married to count as man and wife. If the male gets the female pregnant then by fox law, they are married for life. The culture is so strict on this that they don't even allow for divorcing. It's a sort of extreme Catholicism. _

_For rabbits, it's more of the opposite. Sex is just sex. With this in mind, their culture can have sex for breeding or for fun. They don't take marriage as serious. In fact, many rabbits in Bunnyburrow will marry as stepdads or stepwives if the other mate was not ready to be a parent. But females do tend have a strong urge to breed (like Bonnie) with Judy being the exception. However, as you'll see at the end of this chapter, Judy is given an opportunity that will make her think twice._

It was just 6am. Nick and Skye were still snuggled together in bed when they heard a knock on the door. "It's Judy!" said the voice from the other side. "I need to get some of my things."

"I got it!" said Skye. "Y'all stay under the sheets Nick. Ya' ain't decent."

"I'm the most decent person I know," Nick argued. "Besides, it's not like she didn't see everything up close last night."

"That was last night and that was by accident!"

"And your fault you little streaker."

"Oh hush!" Skye answered the door. "Howdy-doody Judy, mah best bestie!"

Judy was there wearing her slightly torn pants from a night of passion and Jack's shirt. She looked at the nude vixen in front of her. "Hey Skye! You're still naked y'know."

"Yeah, I know. But we're girls so that's okay right?"

"I guess. Just don't answer the door like that to anyone else. Anyway, me and Jack talked this morning. Things are getting a bit serious and I'm moving in with him for awhile. I came to get dressed and get my things."

Nick popped his head out from the blankets. "Your naked?!"

"No! Of course not! Think I'd come down here in the buff? Get back under there!"

"Oh c'mon Fluff. We've both seen everything."

"I don't care! Stay under those sheets! I'm going to borrow the bathroom for a little bit."

"Now? We both just woke up! By back fangs are floating!"

"Well they can keep floating. I'm going to get dressed, pack up my things and go. While I'm in the bathroom, you two can get dressed out here."

"Only we can't because we both need to shower first."

"Oh! Sorry...I'll be quick." Judy then grabbed some clothes from her luggage and stepped into the bathroom.

"So what's the plan fer today?" Skye asked from the other side.

"Jack said to get you guys up at six to get ready. Breakfast at the cafeteria is at eight, followed by a medical fitness exam at nine and then training starts at ten. Outside of lunch, we'll be training hard until five."

"Is that our schedule for the next three weeks?" Nick asked.

"Pretty much. We can also talk to our parents via Yipe chat. There's a laptop provided in each room."

"That's right!" Skye said. "Ah got it all hooked up with the most advanced VPN so we're still under the grid. That means no one will know our location. We can meet each other's kinfolk!"

Nick wasn't too happy about that. "Oh...great."

"You don't sound too happy."

"Oh no! I'd be happy to see them! I'm just...a bit nervous."

Skye smiled and rubbed her lover's head. "You don't have 'ta be nervous darlin'! Mah momma and sisters are all real sweet! Just don't piss 'em off. They can maul ya into a bloody stump."

"That...That really doesn't help with the nervousness."

Within moments, Judy was finished changing in the bathroom. She then packed her luggage and got ready to leave. "Remember to keep our stories straight with our parents. I'll see you in the cafeteria."

"Later Fluff!"

Skye said goodbye as well. "Bye bestie!"

After Judy shut the door, Nick jumped out from the sheets and ran to the bathroom. A few moments and the sound of some tinkling later, Nick noticed something. "Hey Skye! They got a litter box in here too!"

"Well yeah! It's a guest room. They gotta accommodate fer all mammals. That's why the toilet has a step stool and multiple stacked seats so ya find the right size and don't fall in."

"I'm wanna see how the other half lives."

"Hunh?"

"I'm gonna try out the litter box! Wanna watch?"

"You kinky boy! Alright. Then we'll take a shower."

"Hope it's a long one."

Skye giggled. "Long enough we may need 'ta take another one."

Skye followed Nick into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

**Meanwhile...**

Jack was in his bathroom washing up at the sink while Judy was working the computer. She clicked over to "Yipe". It took a while for a reply, but Judy's mom Bonnie finally appeared onscreen.

The pudgy bunny was happy to see her daughter. _"Judy! How're you doing honey?"_

"Just fine mom! I had some free time and I wanted to talk to you and dad for a moment."

"_Well, we're a little busy as usual, but we always got time for you sweetie. How's the cop life treating you?"_

"Well...me and Nick have been doing so well in our undercover work that we got an assignment overseas in ummm...London!"

Stu then stuck his head inside the camera's view. _"Wow! London eh? Put another shrimp on the barby!"_

"That's Australia dad. I got more news. I got myself a boyfriend!"

Bonnie was delighted. _"How wonderful! Did you and Nick finally bring your relationship to the next level?"_

"It's not Nick mom."

Bonnie and Stu were in shock. _"Not Nick?!"_ they shouted together.

Stu was a bit upset. _"I thought you two were tight Jude! I'm renovating the burrow to make a fox den for Gideon and your sister Jenny and I was making room for Nick too!"_

"We're still very tight, but that's this about Gideon and Jenny?"

"_They got engaged,"_ Bonnie replied.

Judy was very happy/ "Awww! That's wonderful! My old bully is becoming part of our family."

It was then that Jack got on camera in front of Judy's parents. He was in his pants and shirtless, showing off his muscular body and handsome visage. "What's this about a bully?"

Bonnie and Stu's jaws nearly dropped. _"THIS is your new boyfriend?!"_

Judy smiled as she had Jack sit next to her and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Mom...dad...I'd like you to meet Jack Savage."

Jack waved hello to the camera. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you both."

Bonnie waved nervously. _"H-Hi."_

"Sorry that I'm indecent. Judy insisted on pulling me aside to meet you both."

Stu noticed that his wife was staring intently. _"Honey, you're drooling."_

"_I'm sorry dear."_

"_It's okay. He's a hell of a looker. I'm at half-mast myself!"_

"_Judy honey, you got yourself a real hunk there!"_

"Thanks Mom!" Judy replied.

Stu butted in. _"Yeah! You really traded up from Nick!"_

Bonnie was offended. _"Stu!"_

"_Sorry honey, but I mean, look at him! He's handsome, built like an Olympic swimmer, mannerly and frankly, making me question my own sexuality."_

Judy was shocked. "Dad!"

Jack excused himself. "I really do have to get dressed for the day. It's been wonderful meeting you both. Good day." He left the bedroom and headed back towards the bathroom.

"_He's a very handsome hare,"_ Bonnie said. _"But still, I'm surprised you didn't end up with Nick!"_

Judy shrugged her shoulders a bit in looking for a reply. "Nick and I are the closest of friends, but...our love for each other is more...y'know...sibling like. Besides, I'm not the only one who lucked out. Nick found his true mate. He's engaged!"

Bonnie and Stu's jaws almost dropped to the floor. _"Engaged?! To who?!"_ Bonnie asked.

"Her name's Skye Chaser."

Stu chuckled._ "Sounds like a Star Boars character."_

"She's an arctic fox. A bit socially awkward, but very sweet and a super genius."

Bonnie was in a bit of thought. _"An arctic fox?! Chaser...Chaser...Her mother wouldn't be Sara Chaser from Deerbrook?"_

"I don't know who Sara is but Skye is from Deerbrook."

"_That has to be her then! Sara was an old...friend! Yes, a friend in my high school days before I met your father. I used to live in Deerbrook y'know? We were very, very close until my family moved anyway. Last time I heard from her, she had four daughters!"_

"That's got to be her then! Skye has a garage in Zootopia. Maybe we can bring them over to the farm for a little reunion?"

Bonne started to blush._ "W-Well I don't know about that dear. It's been years and...oh, nevermind! Well, we better let you go. I'm so happy for you honey!"_

Stu interrupted. _"Yeah, you got a real winner there! Is he ummm...financially secure?"_

Judy leaned into the camera and whispered. "Very."

"_Hot dang! Well, me and Bon-Bon better get going. Have a great day and stay safe!"_

"I will! Bye mom and dad! I love you!"

Bonnie and Stu waved goodbye. _"We love you too honey!"_

The call ended and Bonnie and Stu looked at each other. "Holy Moley! That is one hot hare!" Bonnie said.

"I should be mad at you sayin' that Bon-Bon, but I gotta agree."

Bonnie looked down at Stu's pants. "Looks like you're at full mast."

"Yeah."

"I know we're busy but...wanna quickie?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Judy called Skye. "Hey Skye! I was just talking to my parents and...oh! You're talking to your mom too? Is her name Sara?...It is?! Tell her my mother is Bonnie Hopps! Wait! My mom's maiden name was Bunster. Bonnie Bunster...She does know her?! Great!...They were WHAT?!"

**Moments earlier...**

Skye had her clothes on and was sitting at the kitchen table. She was setting up "Yipe" while Nick was getting dressed. She finally called through and she was greeted by an arctic fox ear. "Momma?! Is that you?"

"_Yes dear. What do you want?"_

"Umm...momma? It's a video call. Put the phone away from your ear."

Her mother complied, but all Skye got was a view of the living room. "Turn the dang phone so the screen is facing you momma!"

Sara Chaser finally got the phone correct. _"Oh there you are honey! What's up?"_

Skye nervously shrugged her shoulders. "Well, y'know that fellah ah met yesterday?"

"_Yes. Did y'all get the sperm count?"_

"Well...Ah mean...Ah got plenty of his sperm...just...didn't have the means 'ta count it."

"_What are you saying dear?"_

"Well...we went on a date last night and ..."

Just then, one of Skye's sisters got on camera. _"You went on a date?!"_

"Why is that such a surprise Amber?!"

"_Because you never go on dates! Did he sniff yer butt?"_

"That's...That's rather personal."

Amber just rolled her eyes. _"I knew it! You blew the date, didn't you?"_

It was then that Nick appeared behind Skye. He was mostly dressed for the day, but was only wearing his undershirt at the top and hadn't his button shirt on yet. "Blew it?! HA! I sniffed her all of last night and a good half hour this morning. Hello ladies, I'm police officer Nick Wilde."

The women were impressed by his looks. Amber shouted off screen to her sister. _"Hey Helga! Git yer stinky butt over here and check out Skye's new feller! I think it's that fox cop whut was on the TV!"_

"_Be there in a sec Amber!"_ said the voice off camera.

Nick squinted at the screen. "Wait! Amber as in Amber Waves?! Five time ladies pro wresting champion and one time heavyweight champion?!"

Amber flexed her muscles._ "Oh yeah! Had to retire though. It's such bullshit! Y'all break one guy's neck and all of the sudden, they won't let you wrestle anymore! I still make good money at signings though."_

"Wow! I didn't know Skye had such a famous..." Something odd caught Nick's attention. "Why is the wall behind you moving?"

Sara looked behind her. The so-called "wall" was a massive, mountain of muscle in a tank top. It was Sarah's fourth daughter. _"Oh that's my other daughter, Precious. Say hi honey!"_

Nick reeled in horror at seeing precious onscreen. She had the muscles and jawline of the Hulk, but with her hair in pigtails and makeup. The giant vixen bent down to get into the camera. _"HELLO NICE FOX! PRECIOUS WILL NOT SMASH YOU TODAY!"_

Sarah explained. _"She was the hardest of the litter to deliver ah tell yew what. Thankfully, she was the first out and the rest popped out after like it was a water slide. So Skye honey, Mr. Wilde liked your smell?"_

"Oh very much!" Skye replied. "In fact ah was quite surprised by just how much."

"Her smell is incredible," Nick added. "I had my face buried in her rump for hours." He then started flirting it up with Skye and trying to get at her backside. "C'mon baby!" Gimmie another whiff!"

"Tee-Hee! Nick Not in front of mah family! Besides, we got an important announcement 'ta make."

Suddenly a fourth face showed up on camera. It was Skye's fourth sister, Helga._ "Did ya get pregnant Skye?!"_

"Well...not yet Helga."

"_Are ya sure?! Did ya try pissin' on a stick?! Ah done whizzed on one yesterday, but all ah got was a wet twig."_

Skye's mother was upset. _"Dag-Nabbit Helga! Ah told ya that ain't how it works. It's a special kind of stick. Yew can't just go around peein' on twig's and sticks and expect 'ta get pregnant. That takes a man!"_

"_Ooooooh...Ah don't get it."_

Sarah looked at Nick. _"Sorry Mr. Wilde. Helga's a bit...special. We suspect that Skye took all of her smarts in the womb."_

Helga was angry. _"Yeah! And you should give 'em back!"_

"_So what's this big announcement?"_

Both Nick and Skye showed the rings on their fingers at the same time. "We got engaged!"

The sisters were all shocked, except Precious who jumped up and down with joy so much that she made the entire room shake. _"YAAY! PRECIOUS HAPPY FOR YOU!"_

The room shook so hard that Sarah fell off of her chair._ "OOF! Precious! Stop it!"_

"_PRECIOUS SORRY!"_

Sara climbed back onto her chair. _"So. You're engaged but not pregnant?! You know how it works for us foxes. You date, you sniff, you mount, you get pregnant, you marry. Did Mr. Wilde mount you last night?"_

Skye was hesitant to answer. "Well...yeah."

"_...I know that look. You're hiding something."_

"Well momma, y'see. Ah'm in trainin' because ah'm finally gonna be on a spy mission as a secret agent. But...but ah can't get pregnant or else ah'd endanger the puppies in me durin' the mission. So ah made Nick use a condom."

Sara was furious. _"WHAT?!"_

Nick wasn't happy with the lie. "Now, wait a minute Skye, that's not..."

Skye started to panic and was shouting into the computer. "Sorry ,mom! You're breaking up! Ah'll have 'ta reboot the modem!" She cut off the call then turned to her fiance'. "You do NOT want this heat! Mah momma and sisters can be downright mean!"

"Skye, I can't lie to your mother on my first talk with her. I'll lose my trust with her for the rest of my life!"

"You may lose your life! Precious and Amber could rip you 'ta shreds! Also, you do NOT wanna cross mah momma."

"Why? Outside of Precious and Amber, what's so scary about her?"

"Ah never met mah daddy. One day shortly after we was born, he went missin' and they never found him. Mah aunt Clara believes it's because he wanted sons and was complainin' to my momma. Their marriage was already on the rocks as it was. Aunt Clara said it was a marriage of convenience."

"How so?"

"Mah momma prefers the company of other women. She was pressured into marryin' mah daddy, Like ah said, when daddy started complain' and the yellin' happened, all of the sudden, he disappeared without a trace. Momma was the lead suspect, but there was no proof that it was her. Still...aunt Clara is very weary of her."

"Do YOU believe she killed him?"

"...Ah dunno. Mah momma is very tough, but loves us dearly. Without proof, ah'd rather believe she didn't."

"Well I don't believe she did. And I can't have distrust between me and your mother before we're married. So I'll take whatever heat she brings. Okay?"

"SIGH! Okay. It's yoooOOOOOWWOOO! Sorry. It's your funeral. Ah'll start Yipe again."

"Your howls are getting less frequent! That was your first today."

"It was hunh? That's good!"

"So they know you work for a secret spy organization.?"

"Yeah, ah accidentally let it slip out. The secret's safe with them. Who's gonna believe a bunch 'a hillbillies?"

Skye's mother Sara appeared again. She had an eyebrow half-cocked. _"Did you get your 'modem' problem fixed dear?"_

"Y-Yeah. Ah'm sorry mama. Ah did lie to ya earlier."

"_About what?"_

Nick got in front of Skye. "It was my idea to use the condom."

The sisters gasped and Sara did not look pleased._ "...What?!"_

"She was mad at me at first, but she understood. I love her and want to have pups with her as soon as possible, but this mission is very important to both of us and I don't want her to risk having a miscarriage!"

Skye interrupted. "It's true momma! Ah've always been seen as nothin' but the gadget girl around here and the only missions they'd allow me 'ta take was bein' stuck in a van listenin' in on what Jack was doin'. They treat me like dirt and this is mah chance 'ta finally show them what ah can really do! It means a lot to me."

"_Ah don't like that Jack feller." _Sara replied. _"So Mr. Wilde, you came out and told the truth when you didn't have to. Ah respect that, but why?"_

"You'll be my mother in-law very soon. I didn't want to start off our relationship with lies. The old Nick would lie his head off to make a quick buck, but that's not me anymore. I'm the first fox officer and I want to be the best and most honest one I can be."

"_Ooooh. Ah HAVE heard of you before! Yer that fox cop with the bunny partner."_

"Yes ma'am! Judy Hopps. My best friend in the whole world."

"She's mah bestie too!" Skye added. "Her and Jack are a pair now."

"_She better watch herself around him. From what I hear, he can be a bit sexist around women."_

"Yeeah. He said some things yesterday I wasn't keen on, but I'm keeping my eye on him."

Sara smiled. _"I like you Wilde! You're honest and up front."_

"Thank you ma'am. I promise that..."

"_HOLD IT! You may be respectable, but I don't like this condom business. Mounting without attempting to procreate goes against our beliefs. So...no condoms."_

"N-No condoms?! But..."

"_But nothing. If you don't want her to get pregnant, then you'll just have to remain celibate until your mission is done. After all, a condom can break. She could still get pregnant."_

"That's true, but...but the mission isn't for three weeks! That's a long time."

"_Too bad!"_

"What about birth control?"

"_We're old fashioned 'round these parts. We don't believe in takin' those pills! You want my blessing, then you can't have sex with my daughter until the mission is over or do I have to send Precious over?"_

Precious pounded her fists together. _"PRECIOUS SMASH!"_

This panicked Nick "No! No! That will be unnecessary! I'll be a good little todd until then!"

"_Good,"_ Sara replied. _"I wouldn't want..."_

Suddenly, Skye's phone went off. "Hold on Momma. Ah got a call."

"_I thought you were on the phone with me?"_

"Ah'm on a computer with you. Just one second...Hello?"

Judy was on the other line. _"Hey Skye! I was just talking to my parents and..."_

"Ah'm on the line with mah momma right now!"

"_Oh! You're talking to your mom too? Is her name Sara?"_

"It sure is!"

"_It is?! Tell her my mother is Bonnie Hopps! Wait! My mom's maiden name was Bunster. Bonnie Bunster."_

Skye turned to her mother. "Momma, did y'all know a Bonnie...Bunster?"

"Does she mean Bonnie Hopps?" Nick asked. "That's Judy's mom."

"Yeah. Bunster's her maiden name."

Sara had a pining look on her face. It was as if she was remembering fond events of the past._ "Oh I knew Bonnie Bunster VERY well! Intimately."_

"Yup Judy! She knows her alright!"

Judy was happy. _"She does know her?! Great!"_

"So what was she to you momma? An old friend?"

"_We were lovers,"_ Sara replied. _"Old high school sweethearts. It's been DECADES since I've seen her."_

"Judy, they were lovers."

To say Judy was shocked was an understatement. _"They were WHAT?!"_

"Don't yell at me! Ah'm just tellin' ya what she said!"

"_I-I didn't mean to yell at you Skye, it's just...wow! My mom's bi?!"_

"Ah guess. Or maybe pansexual like me."

"_I need to know more."_

"Well, it means ah like both men and women mammals of all shapes, sizes and genders. Also, ah get turned on by cookware."

"_No! I mean, I need to know about your mom's relationship with my mom!"_

Just then, Sara interrupted the call. _"I'm sorry honey, but I gotta get going."_

"Okay momma!" Skye replied. "Ah'll talk to y'all later. Sorry Judy, mah momma has to go."

Judy was panicking. _"Wait! What were they like together?! I need more info!"_

"Sorry bestie!"

Sara then turned her attention to Nick. _"Oh, and Mr. Wilde?"_

"Y-Yes?"

"_You better be on your best behavior. I know when someone is lying to me."_

"Y-Yes ma'am. No hanky-panky or even spanky until the mission is complete. I promise."

"_Good! Goodbye dear. I love you."_

Judy was still on the other line. _"Wait! Wait!"_

"Okay momma! Bye"! With that, Skye hung up.

Needless to say, Judy was disappointed. _"Darn it! There's so much I wanted to ask!"_

Nick had the answer. "Then ask your mom. She's the one that kept this secret for so long."

"_You're right Nick! First thing tomorrow, I'll call her. What if she had married her instead of my dad?!"_

"Just think Carrots! You and Skye could have been sisters!"

"_That's not how biology works Nick."_

"Oops! Ummm yeah. Silly me."

Judy hung up and Skye was the first to speak. "That went well!"

" 'Went well?!' Your mom blue-balled me! We can't mate until the mission is done!"

"Does this mean you'll have 'ta go back 'ta your room?"

"Yes. You're too tempting for me right now."

"Dag-nabbit! Well, at least we can have some fun with Two later."

"Oh yeah! Your robotic double. It'll be like mounting you without mounting you."

"So when are we gonna talk to your momma?"

Nick got nervous and looked at his watch. "Well! Would you look at the time! Don't wanna be running late."

"Nick darlin'...what's wrong?"

"...SIGH! Judy changed my life for the better. I mean, a complete 180. My mother loves her so much. When she finds out I'm engaged to anyone who's NOT her, it will break her heart."

"Well...y'all should tell her sooner than later."

"I know dear. I'll tell her tonight."

Skye kissed him on the cheek. "Thank yew."

**Later that day...**

Nick was sitting nervously in the men's examination room. The nurse had him dress down into a medical gown and he felt a little awkward in it. Just then, the doctor came in. He was a mole.

"Good morning Mr. Wilde, I'm Dr. Lester. How are we doing today?"

"Outside of having my pants off, just fine."

"Well your physical stress test came back positive, so you're doing great athletically. Now, we need to check for any possible cancers. We'll take your blood in a moment. Please lift up your gown, turn and cough. I need to check your testicles."

"You need to what?!"

"It's a standard procedure."

Nick did what the doctor asked. The mole felt his sack as Nick turned his head and coughed. "AHEM!"

"Good. Okay. Once more."

Nick was extremely embarrassed. "A'HURG!"

"Nice, nice. Very supple."

"Don't admire them! Just check them!"

"One's a little higher than the other right now, but that's not unusual. Okay, one more."

"Oh my God...AHOOGAH!"

"Oh yes. Very nice." The mole let go of Nick's nuts. "Okay! That's all for that. Mr. Wilde, you have very healthy testicles."

"Thank goodness!"

"Now for the rectal exam."

"What?! No way!"

"You want to make sure you have a healthy prostate don't you?"

"Errr...well..."

"Just lie face down on the examination table, lift up your gown and I'll handle the rest."

Nick did what he asked. "Well...okay. But are you going to be able to feel much with those tiny fingers?"

"Oh, I use my whole arm."

"Your arm?!"

"Or I can use my penis if you'd like. I can still feel around with it. What do you say? Hunh sexy?"

"Wait! What?!"

Just then, another doctor came in. "What's going on around here?!"

Nick jumped off the examination table. "Thank God you're here! This doctor is trying to take advantage of me!"

The doctor looked over at Lester. "He's no doctor! He's Lester, our janitor! And he's about to be fired! Nurse, get him out of here!"

One of the nurses grabbed the mole and dragged him off. As he left, he made a phone gesture with his hand at Nick. "Call me?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Nick growled.

"I'm terribly so about that." said the doctor. "I'm just glad that nightmare is over."

"Right. Now then, lift your gown, turn your head and cough."

Nick wept a little. "Why me?!"

**Meanwhile...**

Judy was finishing her examination and was putting on her clothes. The doe doctor who examined her was talking to her. "Well, you are just as healthy and strong a specimen as our Jack."

"Thank you."

"Forgive me for noticing, but you have no pads or tampons?"

"I don't bleed. I'm infertile."

"Really?!"

"I found out when I was about 16. I should have been having periods about three years prior. My Fallopian tubes are a bit cut off from each other. It's a birth defect."

"Have you been examined for it recently?"

"No. Why bother?"

"Well, with precision lasers and whatnot, medical science has grown a lot in the last ten years. Do you mind if I do an ultrasound on you?"

"I don't think I have the time."

"Don't worry. Jack can't refuse a doctor's note and I think I can help you. I can do this pretty quickly."

"Really? Ummmm...okay."

About an hour later, the ultrasound examination was done. The deer came in with the results. "I've got good news for you. You see this picture?" The doe showed Judy the picture of the ultrasound. "Yes, your tubes did meld together into the rest of your uterus in the middle, but the ends are still intact."

"Meaning?"

"We can cut the sides a little and insert some silicone tubing and with some estrogen medicine, you could be producing eggs in your uterus. It's a more modern procedure using some wires and laser cutting. What do you think?"

Judy was stunned. "I...I don't know! I never thought I could. I-I mean, I'm a cop. I've been focused solely on my job. The thought of having children never occurred to me until recently."

The doe started packing her stuff away. "Well, it's all up to you. Most hospitals can do this procedure now. Same day visit in fact. I'm surprised. Bunnies are usually very into having children. I thought you'd be excited."

"Well most bunnies aren't me."

"Ha! I see. Well look on the bright side. You've never had to deal with a 'monthly visitor' and all the bleeding and sickness that goes with it. You should consider yourself lucky on that point."

Judy didn't know what to say. "Yeah."

"Well, we're all done here. I'll leave you to finish getting dressed."

"Thank you doctor."

"Oh, and Miss Hopps?"

"Yes?"

"It's your choice, but just between you and me...you should think hard about this. Don't miss out on a piece of your life that you'll regret later."

"Thank you doctor."

With that, the doe left. Judy was deep in thought. _"I...I could have children! I could be a mom! What would Jack say? What would mom say?! Is this something I really want? I...I..."_

Judy left to go meet up with the rest for training. Her thoughts heavy on the decision she had to make.


	7. Chapter Seven:A Crash Course in Training

**Chapter Seven: A Crash Course in Training**

A/N: _Got this chapter done just before I left for Comic Con. In this chapter, Koslov has a heart to heart with Nick and Skye and Jack gets a heaping dose of toxic masculinity. This chapter came out much funnier than planned and that's always a good thing. _

Jack was walking with Nick and Skye towards the training grounds. "Judy's examination is taking a bit longer than expected, so she'll be starting late, but WE will not. I expect a lot from both of you today. It would behoove you two not to disappoint me."

Skye was confused. "Ah ain't got no hooves!"

Jack just facepawed himself. "I...How does someone who can build such complex machinery have such a poor grasp of...stop picking your nose in front of me!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we...hold on!" Jack heard some rustling from an air duct just above them. He drew his gun and aimed at whatever was moving inside.

Nick wasn't too thrilled about that. "Hey! Hold on! We don't know who or what that is!"

"All the more reason to be prepared to shoot."

A chunk of the duct start to break off and they could hear someone inside say "Uh-Oh!"

Skye recognized the voice and screamed "Don't shoot!"

The piece of the duct broke off and a small, polar bear cub fell out and dropped right on Nick. All the fox could get out was "OOF!"

Skye ran over to the cub. "Morris! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine thanks," said Nick sarcastically. "Only one crushed rib."

Morris looked at Skye. "I'm fine Skye. Nick saved me!"

Skye was furious. "What the heck were y'all thinkin' crawlin' around in the ducts like that?!"

"I wanna be a spy like you and Jack! I saw in the movies that they sneak around by crawling in the air ducts. I may be a bit too heavy for it though."

"I can confirm that," said Nick who was still underneath Morris. "Now get off of me!"

Skye was still upset. "Well that was very foolish of you. You could have been killed or worse!"

"Worse?" Nick asked as he was getting up. "What's worse than death?"

"He could have broken his neck and been paralyzed from the neck down and then been in a wheelchair the rest of his life where he couldn't move and had to be fed through a tube, be washed and changed by others and would just be sittin' thar watchin' TV all day long and gaining weight."

Morris thought about it. "Being fat, and watching TV doesn't sound so bad."

"You only get the weather channel and the nurse doesn't bother to change the station!"

"Nooooo!"

Just then, a thunderous shaking came towards the four of them. It was Koslov. "Morris! Morris where are you?!"

Morris waved at his father. "Right here poppa!"

The big polar bear ran up and picked up his son, giving him a huge hug. "Vere where you?! I vas so worried!"

Skye was still very upset. "Ah'll tell ya whar! That little Dickens got himself into the air ducts! They finally snapped and he fell! He could'a been killed!"

Koslov was upset. "Morris! How could you?!"

"It's okay poppa! I landed on something soft!"

Nick was rubbing his back and groaning. "Hello, I'm something soft."

Morris knew he was in trouble. "I just wanted to be a spy...like you."

Koslov sighed. "You haff been watchink those 'Die Herd' movies. I yam too beeg to feet een air duct! Besides, I yam no spy. I only work weeth spies. Mostly borink paperwork. Morris. I took thees job because I wanted you to be safe from Mafia. You are safe here. If you got hurt...I vould not want to leeve any more. So please, don't do anythink risky, okay?"

"Okay poppa."

Koslov rubbed his head. And smiled. "Good boy."

However, Skye was still upset. "Y'all are bein way too soft on him. Yer lucky you ain't mah kid Morris, or you'd be getting' a slipper smacked on yer backside like mah momma used 'ta do to me!"

"Calm down Skye," Koslov replied. "You're right though. Morris, if you do something like thees again, I'm leavink your punishment to her."

Morris gulped in fear. "I'll be good poppa! I-I promise."

"Ha-Ha! Good! Skye, you are good caretaker."

"Finally, a compliment," Nick snarked.

"Err...yes. That reminds me I vanted to talk to you Skye."

Skye was surprised. "Oh?"

Jack interrupted. "If this is going to take awhile, I'm, going to set up the training room. Skye, you know where it is."

"Right."

As Jack left, Koslov talked to Nick and Skye in private. "I yam truly sorry for how I've treated you in the past. A lot of that came from wanting to eempress Mr. Tusk. Eet vas my first year here and I vanted to make sure he knew I vas a stern leader. But...I've done some self reflection lately and...I vas too strict weeth you. You are very bright, beauteeful and talented and deserve to be treated better."

Both Nick and Skye were stunned by Koslov's words. "Wh-Why thank you!" Skye replied.

Koslov surprised Skye by grabbing her and bringing her in for a hug. "Niet! Eet ees me who should be thankink you. You have taken great care of my son and I treated you like dirt. That said, I vould like to be makink you...my son's Godmother!"

Skye was confused. "But...but ah ain't got no magic wand!"

"You are thinkink fairy godmother."

"And ah'm certainly no member of the mafia."

"What?...That ees 'The Godfather'! Thees is not movie! Eet ees crappy fanfiction! Godmother ees honorary role. Eet ees title I yam passink down to you because you haff been so good to my son. But there ees more. I must ask somethink of you."

"You want me 'ta babysit today?"

"Not that! Well, yes but...I haff put you een my will."

Nick was surprised. "What?"

"Spyink can be very dangerous and sometimes...sometimes you know thinks that could get you keelled. I haff no plans of dying, but...should somethink happen to me, I vould like you to be the mother of my son."

Skye gasped. "Ah...ah don't know what 'ta say!"

Morris looked worried. Tears were in his eyes. "Are you dying poppa?"

Koslov bent down and rubbed the cub's worried head. "No son! No. I yam fine. I yam just takink extra precaution." Koslov then turned to Skye. "You see, his only livink relatives still work for Mr. Big or rival families and I cannot have him goink back to that life! Never! That's why, een my will, I put that you vould be legal guardian."

Skye knelt down and hugged Morris closely. "Oh! Ah would be honored!"

Nick however, had enough. "Hold up! No. This is not going to happen."

The other three were shocked and looked at Nick. "Wh-Why?!" asked Skye.

"Why?! Because I'm your fiance'! We are going to have pups of our own! Not to mention the fact he's already twice as heavy as me and will grow up to be as big as well..." Nick pointed to Koslov. "...Him! Try disciplining that when he's in his teens. He'd maul me! Not to mention the space he'd take up!"

Morris looked over at Nick. "You don't like me Mr. Wilde?"

Nick knelt down. "No, kid. It's not that. I like you plenty. I'm ready to be a father, just...not to a polar bear. That would be too much!"

Koslov knelt before Nick. "I yam truly sorry. I deed not know of your engagement to Skye. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"But please! I beg of you. I cannot have Morris become a criminal! Besides, thees means nothink as long as nothink happens to be and I haff no plans of dyink!"

Koslov was in tears. "I just..." He grabbed Morris and held him close. "He means the world to me. I only vant heem to have the best future possible."

Skye grabbed Nick's arm" Please honey?! Ah want this too. Ah love Morris so much."

Nick looked at the three. All doe-eyed and begging for his approval. The red fox finally sighed and gave in. "Fine! Okay. But if Koslov gets so much as the sniffles, I'm taking him to emergency myself. You're lucky you're so damn adorable Morris."

Koslov picked up Nick and gave him a big hug. "Oh thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Okay! Okay! You're crushing me! Now go...make a holiday cola commercial or something."

Koslov wiped tears from his eyes. "Right! I yam late as it ees. Morris, be a good bear and don't interrupt Skye and Nick during their training."

"Okay poppa! You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes Morris! Do not worry. Like I said. Only precaution. I yam not goink anywhere."

"O-Okay." He grabbed Skye's paw as they walked off together. "Can I call you Godmomma?"

Skye chuckled. "Why sure!" she then looked back. "Nick honey, you comin'?"

"Just a sec dear." The fox looked over at Koslov. "Okay Norm of the north, what's really going on?"

Koslov picked up Nick again and smiled. "Thank you once again for takink care of my son!"he said aloud so anyone within earshot could hear. He hugged him close and whispered in his ear. "I yam mole. SNOUT ees not what eet seems. Trust no one."

Nick was in shock. "Wh-what?!"

"Well, except, Skye, Judy and Morris. Otherwise, trust no one." He set Nick down again and shouted. "Thanks again! I'll be seeink you!"

He left Nick in shock. _"What did he mean?! He's the mole?! Trust no one?!"_ he thought. Skye shouted again to him and he ran to her.

"What was that?" Skye asked.

"Ummm...nothing. Let's get to the training camp."

**Moments Later...**

Nick, Skye, Morris and Jack were now all in a large, indoor training facility. It had everything, a racing track, a boxing ring, a fake building for spy scenario's and more. Jack turned to the group in front of him. "Skye, do you seriously have to babysit Morris now?"

"Yes," she replied. "As his newly crowned godmomma, it's mah obligation 'ta watch him while Koslov attends his meetin's."

" 'Godmother' eh? So that's what that was all about. I guess it can't be helped. Now, the biggest rule in the spying game is deception." Jack then fished out a fancy looking pocket watch. "You see this pocket watch? It was from my mother and her mother before that. It's the only memoir I have left of her and it means everything to me. Sometime during our training this week, your job will be to take this pocket watch from me without me knowing. Although if you damage it...I will kill you. And I don't mean in a 'ha-ha' way, I have a legal license to kill."

"Can ah see it?" Skye asked.

Jack turned and walked over to her. "Of course. It's more of a ladies pocket watch, but it has sentimental..." Jack fumbled for the pocket watch. "Wh-Where is it?! Oh God! Where did it go?!"

Nick held the pocket watch in front of Jack's face. "You mean this pocket watch?"

Furious, Jack snatches it from Nick's paw. "Gimmie that!" He then composed himself and calmed down. "AHEM! I mean, fine work Nick. You passed that one very quickly. I guess your criminal background has some uses."

Nick leered at Jack. "Are you calling me a thief?"

Jack patted the fox on the back. "FORMER thief. Totally different. All I'm saying is that you are using your former skills to good use."

"I.,...guess that makes sense."

As they were talking Judy finally ran in. She gasped for air. "Whew! Sorry I'm late!"

Jack smiled. "Good to see you love. We're about to start on sparring. Follow me to the ring."

Skye got Morris as Nick walked alongside Judy. The fox was concerned. "You were gone a long time. You okay Fluff?"

"Perfectly healthy! They...well they did some extra tests. Nick? Can I talk to you in private later?"

"Sure thing Carrots. There's something I need to discuss with you as well. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Never healthier. I promise."

This put Nick's fears at ease as they got to the ring. "Great to hear."

Jack climbed into the ring and got in the middle. "Your fighting skills are the difference between life and death. Over the next three weeks, I..."

_PPPBBBFFFTTT!_

"...Who did that?"

Skye looked away embarrassed. "Sorry. It's mah IBS."

"I understand, but let's try to keep it under control. Now as I was saying, over the next three weeks, I wi-"

_FFFFRRRRRRTTT!_

"...I will be..."

_BBBBFFRRRRTTT!_

"...I will be putting your..."

_PPPPBBBBBFFFFFFRRRRRRTTTT!_

"...Are we done?"

" Ah think so."

"...I-"

_FFFFFFFFRRRRRRBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTT!_

"DAMMIT SKYE!"

Judy raised her paw up. "Actually, that last one was me. Sorry."

Both Morris and Nick were laughing their heads off. Skye smiled. "Looks like we're tootin' twins!"

Judy smiled back. "Farting friends!"

"Gassy gals!" Nick added.

Jack was furious. "ENOUGH! Judy, I told you not to have that soda with breakfast."

"You were right dear," Judy replied. "Please continue."

"As I was saying, I will be putting your skills to the test. Now Nick, Judy, you two are already highly skilled officers with academy training, so I'm expecting a lot out of you. It's Skye that will be the toughest challenge."

Skye pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Well of course! You're the only one here without any fighting experience."

"Well, not professionally, but mah sisters did teach me some moves."

"Alright then." Jack pulled on the ropes to let Skye in. "Let's see what you have."

Skye was a little shy to step in. "O-Okay."

Nick leered at Jack. "Go easy on her."

"For now," Jack replied. "But the training will get more strenuous." He then addressed the three. "Now remember, the best way to quickly take an enemy down is to for their vitals. That's the eyes, throat and for the men, the groin. If an enemy lunges at you, try to use their momentum against them. For instance, if I were to throw a punch like this..." Jack slowly threw a punch near Skye. "...Then you grab my arm..." Skye grabbed a hold of Jack's arm. "Good! Now, throw me over your shoulder."

Skye threw Jack over her shoulder and onto the mat. The hare landed on his back. "Excellent!" said Jack. "Now this time it's for real. I'll use the same attack and you try to stop me."

Skye shrugged her shoulders. "Umm...okay!"

Jack went to throw the same punch, but instead of grabbing his arm, Skye dodged the punch and kicked him hard in the testicles.

Jack immediately hunched over as he fell to the floor. "Ooooooh! WHYYYYY?!"

"You said it was for real this time and to stop you! You said the groin was a good place to attack, so BAM! Right in the Jimmy! It's what mah momma and sisters taught me too."

"Unnnnhh! You dumb vixen! Ooooh, it hurts!"

Jack could see Nick, Morris and Judy stifling their laughter. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry stripes," Nick replied. "I'm just impressed that Skye could hit such a small target."

An angry Jack gritted his teeth. "Is that so?! You about you show me your academy training Wilde? Get in the ring!"

Skye got out and Nick got in. "Shouldn't we be wearing boxing gloves or something?"

Jack got up, but was still bent over. "Give me a moment. Also no, you won't be wearing boxing gloves on the field, so the bare knuckle training is important."

Morris pointed at his fist. "These are bear knuckles. He has fox ones!"

Nick laughed. "Good one kid!"

Jack started pacing around the ring. "I must warn you. I've been trained in several martial arts. I'm not going to go easy on you."

Nick smirked. "Same here Stripes."

"Okay guys, try not to leave any bruises." Judy remarked. "Ding! Ding!"

Jack attacked first, only for Nick to dodge. He went to do a sweeping kick, but Jack leaped over it and kicked Nick in the face instead. Nick reeled back just in time for Jack to get underneath and punch him in the gut. Hunched over, Nick grabbed Jack's ears and spun him around, throwing him towards the ropes. Jack put his feet on the ropes and used the momentum to lunge back and hit Nick in the face. It knocked the fox to the floor.

"Is that the best you got?!" Mocked Jack. "Pathetic!"

Nick wiped a bit of blood off his muzzle. "Not bad. Not Judy's level, but not bad. Alright, no more Mr. Nice Fox."

Nick lunged at Jack, but the rabbit dodged and gave the fox two punches in his ribs. However, the lunge was successful as Nick grabbed Jack's ears once again, only instead of throwing him, he slammed to the ground. _"WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!"_ Three times Nick slammed the hare to the mat. Nick finally had the upper hand. "Give up?" He asked.

Jack answered by sweep kicking Nick's leg. The fox fell to the ground and the hare jumped onto his back. He wrapped his arm around Nick's throat and bit into his ear.

Nick freaked out. He staggered back, but could not get the rabbit off of him. Jack kept his ears pinned back so Nick couldn't reach around for them. "AAAH Get off!" the fox screamed. Jack would not relent. He pulled harder on Nick's neck making the fox's head arch back. He bit deep into the fox's ear.

Judy saw that Nick's ear was bleeding. "Jack! That's enough!"

"Phay uncle!" said Jack with a mouthful of Nick's ear.

"UURGH! No way!" Nick replied as he dropped onto his back.

This hurt Jack, but he did not give up. Jack rolled Nick over on stomach and pulled back on the fox's tail. He now had Nick right where he wanted him. He started using Nick's own tail to choke the fox.

Nick finally gave up. "UUURRRG! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

Jack finally let go. The hare stood up and offered his paw to help Nick up. "Not bad Mr. Wilde, but you still have a ways to go."

Jack was expecting Nick to be pissed. He thought for sure that Nick would swipe Jack's offered paw away, but instead the red fox smiled. "Thanks Stripes! I haven't had a good scrap like that in ages!"

"You're...not humiliated to be beaten by a rabbit?"

"What? No. Judy can still kick my butt. She's the best fighter for her size that we have on the precinct. I can learn a lot from you!"

Jack was taken back. "Oh! Well...thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash the blood off of this ear."

As Nick left the ring, Judy jumped in. "My turn!"

Jack turned to her. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my girlfriend."

"You already know I like it rough. Besides, I gotta avenge Nick for that bloody ear."

Jack and Judy paced each other around the ring, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Meanwhile, Skye was attending Nick at ringside. She washed off his ear with a washcloth and dabbed his ear with alcohol. "OW! That stings!" said Nick.

"Hold still!" Skye replied. "That mean, o'l Jack! Even you didn't bite my ear that hard during..."

"Uuuh...Skye dear?" Nick looked over at Morris which got Skye's attention as well.

"During umm...y'know, our play wrestling."

"I love wrestling!" said Morris.

"Really? Mah sister is Amber Waves."

"Amber Waves of Pain?! Awesome! Can I get her autograph?"

Skye smiled. "Sure!"

Judy and Jack measured each other as they paced around the ring. They both leaped at each other and with a double jump kick, they both hit each other's feet and knocked each other back. Judy would go for an attack and Jack would counter. Jack tried to attack her midsection and Judy threw him to the corner. Attack after attack met counter after counter. Nick, Skye and Morris couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a stalemate.

A panting Jack was in disbelief. "Where did you get your training?! Tibet?! China?!"

"Just the police academy." Judy replied as she panted too.

"Impossible!"

"It's true! But I've been training on my own much longer than that. I've also done a lot of studying. I've studied all mammal anatomy to look for weaknesses in every one. After all, we're small mammals. Knowing their weak spots is the only way to beat the big ones."

"She's right!" Nick added. "One time when she was sparring, she took down a rhino."

"Preposterous," Jack replied.

"It's true! There were several witnesses."

Judy was a bit upset. "Jack. I used his own momentum against him. Just like you said. Are you saying I can't do that?"

Jack backed off a bit. "No, no dear! I'm just saying it's hard to believe."

"What?!"

Jack was getting himself into a corner. "I-I mean, I'm just really impressed! Unlike the foxes, you definitely need no extra combat training. That's enough sparring for today. We should hit the gym and do some running on the track."

Morris was a bit disappointed. "Aww! I wanna see you two fight some more!"

"Ummm... No, no! That would be fruitless. We need to make the best use of our time."

A short while later, everyone was working out in the gym. Nick was spotting Skye who was doing sit-up while he held her feet. Whenever she sat up, they'd give each other a quick kiss. Morris was stuck two feet off the ground on the pull ropes, while Judy and Jack were doing weights.

Judy was doing squats with a heavy barbell while Jack was on the weight bench, doing presses on a barbell of his own. He was pressing a bit heavier than normal as he felt he needed to prove himself to Judy. However, the barbell lifting was taking it's tole and feeling heavier and heavier to the hare. Finally, it got to the point where he could not lift it off his chest. "UUURGH! Judy love, I'm having a bit of trouble. Could you be a dear and go get Nick?"

"You need spotting sweetie?" she replied. "I can help you."

"Careful! It's far too heavy for your..."

Judy lifted the barbell off of Jack like it was a child's toy and set it back on it's hooks with ease. "There you are honey!"

Jack was stunned. "Th-thank you." But he didn't just feel stunned, he was furious. He felt humiliated. _"How could she?!"_ he thought. _"That barbell was far too heavy for even a vixen like Skye much less her! She can't be that strong!"_

Later on, they went running around the indoor track. The track had four lanes, a small soccer field in the middle for play and gym sets all around the outside. Nick and Skye were making their own fun by chasing each other around the track. One would carry Morris piggyback to slow them down and when the other caught up, they'd trade him off like a baton. Morris thought it was very fun.

Jack meanwhile, was near the center and running at a brisk pace when he heard a voice coming from behind. "On your left," said Judy as he passed him.

This made Jack furious. It was one thing for her to be as skilled or strong as him, but he'd be damned if she'd keep this up. He picked up his pace and ran faster.

It did not help. Judy passed him again. "On your left," she said.

Nick saw it. "I understood that reference."

Morris chuckled. "And I understood that reference."

"I've had enough of this!" Jack growled under his breath. He ran on all fours and heavily picked up steam. He poured all of his strength into gaining on Judy. He was just about to pass her as they were going around the bend. This was his moment to show her. He looked at her and yelled "ON YOUR RIGH-"

_CRASH!_

Because he was looking at her, he kept going straight as the track turned and he ran full steam into a ton of gym equipment. The crash could be heard throughout the large gym.

Judy ran to his aide. "Jack!...Jack! Are you okay honey?!"

Jack pushed some of the weights and pulleys off of him. He was bloody and bruised. "I'm fine."

Judy knelled down beside him. "Oh Jack! You're bleeding! Let me get a..."

Jack then smacked Judy's paw away. "I said I'm fine! I don't need any help!" He stood up and limped off the the locker room. "Training is over for today. Go shower and...do whatever! I don't care!"

Judy meanwhile, had tears in her eyes. "I don't understand! What did I do to upset him?!"

Nick rubbed his partner's back. "I think I know. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Judy grabbed his arm. "Don't tease him! He's very sensitive."

"He's not 'sensitive' Fluff, he's just got a fragile, male ego."

A few moments later Nick, with Morris in tow, headed to the men's locker room. Jack was washing the blood off of his head as Nick got undressed. "Need any bandages?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Jack replied.

"So it's okay if the help comes from another man then?"

"_SIGH!_ I overreacted."

"What?! No. I've fallen for a pretty face many times myself."

"Oh har-har."

Nick started to wrap the side of Jack's head. "You still didn't answer my question."

"You know how it is Nick! We have to look strong in front of our women. How do YOU not feel humiliated when I beat you in the ring so easily?"

"Because I accepted that you were stronger than me and took that loss as experience. I mean, we are in training."

"Yes, but you looked weak in front of Skye and Judy!"

"I am weaker than Judy. I mean, I'm an above average fighter at the academy, but there's no one like her. I've just accepted it, so we work as a team. When we fight criminals, I use my wits and she uses her fists. I'm the lure and she's the trap."

"And it doesn't shame you to let a woman lead the fighting?"

"This isn't the olden times anymore. Women can be independent and strong. Judy dreamed of being a police officer her entire life despite everyone saying a bunny could not be a cop. She worked and trained harder than anyone to get there. Are you now saying she can't do what you do just because she's a girl?"

"Well...no, it's just. If we're on equal terms in skill and size, then I should be the stronger one. Males have thicker bone and muscle density. That's just nature."

Nick finished bandaging Jack's bandages. "So is a strong will and determination. I've never met any rabbit like Judy."

"That's for sure."

They got undressed and stepped into the showers. Jack couldn't let it go. "Does she ummmm...take anything?"

Nick was in the next shower over. "Like what?"

"Y'know...enhancements."

"UGH! No! She's not on any steroids! Seriously Stripes, you need to check your stupid, male pride at the door or else you're gonna lose a great woman."

"Yeah, but..."

"Her strength doesn't take away yours. I mean, together you two would be unstoppable! Don't make it into a contest."

"_SIGH!_ You're right. You're right."

Just then, Morris whizzed by on skates made of hand soap he tied to his feet. "WHEEE! These showers are fun!"

Nick chased after him. "Hey Mo! Cut it out! You're gonna get yourself killed and then Koslov is gonna kill me!"

Meanwhile, Skye and Judy were in the shower together and Judy was washing Skye's back. Judy was still concerned. "What did I do wrong Skye?"

"Nuthin'," Skye replied. "Ah think it's his male ego. Muffin can sometimes be a bit..."

"A bit sexist?"

"Ah was gonna say a bit of an asshole, but yeah. He's that too. He's sweet once he gets used to ya. He used to say the funniest jokes 'ta me!"

"Like?"

"One time, we were takin' a long trip and ah tend 'ta talk a lot and he...HEE!-HEE!...He said the muffler was wasted on the car. It should have gone in mah mouth! Ha!-Ha!"

"Well that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, he's just funnin'! Thanks fer getting' mah back Bestie. Ya want me 'ta get yours?"

Judy turned around. "Sure."

Skye scrubbed Judy's back while she talked. "Ah think he's just surprised by how much yer like him."

"You're right Skye!"

"Ah am?! How 'bout that!"

"I showed him up and made him feel weak on his own turf! How's that gonna look in front of his bosses if I can match or even outmatch him?! He's the big hero around here and now I'm showing him up."

"Well that's not your fault."

"Yes it is! From now on, I'll back down a bit. Then maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"...Nevermind."

"What?! Tell me!"

The girls got off the bench and into the showers. "Well...it's about my medical exam."

"Did somethin' go wrong?"

"No, something went right! I don't know if I told you, but I'm infertile."

"...You're bad at gardening?!"

"No! I can't reproduce! My tubes are kind of melted into my uterus and I found that out about ten years ago. They couldn't do anything back then, but with modern medicine, the doctor said they can put in silicone tubes and I could start producing ovaries! I could have kits with just a simple surgery!"

"Well that's great! When are ya gonna have the surgery?"

"That's just it. I don't know if I should. I mean, Jack doesn't want kits and I never even gave it the thought before. I was happy just being 'Aunt Judy' to my nieces and nephews."

"But...but do you want to have kits? Cuz y'all seemed excited about it a minute ago."

"But...but Jack."

"This ain't Jack's uterus! Are ya havin' a hard time decidin'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when ah have a hard time makin' a decision, ah just close mah eyes, count to three, let instinct take over and just shout out what ah want!"

"That works?"

"Oh yeah! Like this one time, ah was gonna put a nuclear fission reactor inta' Two, but I thought 'ta mahself 'maybe that's a bad idea. Ah'm not sure'. Ah knew ah needed mah instincts 'ta guide me. So, ah closed mah eyes, count 'ta three and yelled 'REALLY BAD IDEA!' And ah didn't go through with it. Let's try it with you."

"Oh, I don't know."

Skye got on her knees and held Judy's paws. "C'mon! I'll do it with you."

"I...no!"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm scared of the answer! If I say 'no', then I might not know the joy of being a mother. If I say 'yes', then I might lose Jack and it might interfere with my police work! I never wanted this before!"

"Do you want it now?"

"I don't know!"

Skye pulled on her paws. "One..."

"I'm not ready!"

"Two..."

"I...I"

"THREE!"

"I WANT TO HAVE KITS! I want to have at least a dozen babies pouring out of me!" Judy started to cry. "I want to be able to bleed once a month just like my sisters and put those stupid, cotton things up my ho-haaaaa!"

Skye hugged her friend close and the bunny cried. "There, there. It's okay! Be happy! You've been given a great opportunity! You never thought you'd be able to be a mom, but now, maybe you can!"

"_SNIFF! _Yeah...It's just...I"m scared."

"Of what?"

"Jack's already mad at me. What if this breaks us up?"

"Then he ain't the one fer you. Besides, if'n he is sexist, maybe he'd be happy with you at home, barefoot and pregnant?"

"I'm always barefoot. We don't wear shoes. Besides, that's not me!"

"You can be a cop and a mom too...Y'know, we're all nekkid, soaped up and huggin' right now. Ah was thinkin'..."

"Skyyyyyye! No!"

"Aww why not?! Y'all said you experimented in college. Besides, we're at the end of this chapter so the readers won't get all the juicy details anyway."

"...Ah what the hell. But let's make it quick!"

"Woo-Hoo!"

Judy fondled Skye's soft...oh would you look at the time! Gotta go. See you in chapter eight!


	8. Chapter Eight: I Give Up (Full Story Syn

Chapter Eight: I Give Up (Full Story Synopsis)

Sorry guys, but I'm bailing on making a full fanfic out of this. I've just really lacked the motivation to finish this and having so few reviews and readership didn't help much either. In short, this fic bombed. I think a few factors lead to this. Readers are less interested in a fic were Nick and Judy are just friends, plus there are enough Jack Savage fans where having him as the villain doesn't appeal to them. I tried everything to boost the appeal and nothing really worked. It doesn't help that I also have much less time than I used to. Plus, doing this fanfic put my actual novel I'm writing on hold and I really should get back to that.

You'll be happy (or depressed) to know that this doesn't mean I'm done writing. I've got a short story in mind that I started at the beginning of the year. It's a Christmas story that's a direct sequel to "Charity Begins at Home". It begins where the Epilogue ended as Nick and Judy are heading to their first Christmas at Bunny burrow as a couple. While there is WildeHopps, the story mainly focuses on Stu and getting over his own prejudices and fears. Since Christmas is a ways off, it will give me the time to write without feeling rushed, I have a New Years story planned after that. I may even make this a holiday canon all it's own. Just stories that take place on holidays in the same canon.

But don't worry! I know a lot of authors abandon a story without giving any resolution to the reader, but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to give you a (not so) brief synopsis of the full story and each character's sub plot.

**Main Story Synopsis**

In the overall part of the story, Judy struggled with the slow realization that Jack was not the man she thought he was. It was more and more obvious he was a sexist jerk. Jack was starting to hate Judy. She wasn't just his equal, she was becoming his better and he could not stand it. He wanted to kill her, but Tusk wouldn't allow it as her skills were too valuable. Judy was dealing with her friends warning her about what a jerk Jack is, but was in complete denial.

Nick and Skye on the other hand, had to deal with being celibate for three weeks. Which was hard since they were very sexually attracted to one another. Nick tried to make love to Skye's robot doppelganger Two, but being a robot meant she lacked in emotion and faked sex pretty poorly. Both Nick and Skye worked on giving Two a range of feelings and emotions until she finally came to life as her own person. They re-named her "Joy". Unfortunately for the two of them, Joy was not attracted to either Nick or Skye and saw them as almost her parents. Instead, she fell for Koslov. Nick saw this as a good thing as Joy could protect Koslov and Morris would not end up with Nick as his foster dad. A romance blossomed between the polar bear and the cyborg vixen.

A second mission opened up which would allow SNOUT to get the USB drive before the auction. Dandy was traveling on train to talk to a potential buyer. Jack and Judy searched opposite ends of the train while Nick was forced to seduce Dandy Lama to keep him distracted (the lama was gay). The poor fox wasn't happy with the assignment, but he did his best. Judy managed to find the drive and replace it with "Bad Boy" (the USB drive that would cause a local virus that destroy all computers on a LAN) while Nick left the mission walking bowlegged. The poor fox took one for the team.

Judy finally got suspicious when they were still planning on doing the mission to the sky base despite having the USB drive. Koslov finally pulled Nick, Judy and Skye aside and explained the truth about SNOUT. That they were not an agency undoing terror, but rather they were a terrorist organization of their own. This included both Tusk and Jack. They believed in world peace through threats, violence and force. He said that the sky base itself had the ability to hack into every computer in the world and hijack them. He mentioned that over the course of several years, SNOUT added it's own security guards onto the base and now about half the base was made of SNOUT forces. That's why they really wanted to strike and the auction was the perfect time. He told them that while they were out on the mission, he was going to bring in the FBI (Feral Bureau of Investigations) to bring down SNOUT from the inside. What they didn't know was that Tusk was listening in on the whole thing and would go after Koslov and anyone with him once the team was away on their mission.

Judy stormed out and told them she didn't believe them. However, Jack would eventually tell her the truth to try save his estranged relationship with her. He sugar coated it by saying that taking the sky base would allow them access to every computer on earth and that they could stop nuclear war from ever happening. She said she believed him and kissed him.

Everything was going well for the sky base mission. Skye had given everyone anti-gravity jet packs that would allow them to fly and managed to make the flying car look like a typical, private plane for when they arrived on the base.

However, Skye failed her final tests. She just lacked the fighting ability and would be a danger to the mission. She sobbed and cried in front of everyone apologizing for failing them. Nick however, told them he had a backup plan. To put Joy in Skye's place. She had an arsenal of weapons in her body and had downloaded several forms of martial arts. They all agreed that was a good plan and the mission went underway.

Nick assignment was once again to seduce Dandy and capture him while Jack, Judy and Skye infiltrated the base and hacked into the computers. Skye had made another "Bad Boy" for the mission just in case. On their way there, they found Morris hiding in the trunk of the flying car. Joy and Jack were upset with him, but Morris said his father and him were playing "hide and seek" and he hid in the trunk. (In truth, Koslov tricked his son into hiding in the trunk so we wouldn't be caught in the firefight at the base.) Nick calmed everyone down by explaining that since Morris brought his tablet, Joy could hack into the cameras and Morris could be the eyes and ears of the team. Morris was happy that he could play a part in the mission.

Nick's capture didn't go so well. The folks buying the USB drive found out it was a fake and threw Dandy off the sky base. Nick had no choice but to jump off the base and dive after him. The only problem is that he never got the hang of the jet pack.

Meanwhile, Jack betrayed Judy by knocking her out and handcuffing her. Joy went to her defense and Jack knocked her out with an EMP grenade. Jack slapped Judy back to consciousness and confessed his plans for world domination. He said he did so he could ends all wars by force and that no mother or daughter would suffer again. Once he had the base under his control, he was even going to disobey SNOUT and make the world his. Judy said he wouldn't get away with it. Jack took out his tablet and showed her a onscreen camera from the SNOUT base where Tusk's forcse were shooting at Koslov, Skye and the FBI. "Watch them die!" he yelled as Judy saw Skye protect Koslov while being riddled with bullets.

Judy didn't cry, she smiled. "Actually, YOU need to watch this."

Jack was confused. "Hunh? He watched as Skye got back up and started shooting missiles from her elbows and lasers from her eyes.." What the?!" He had no time to react as Joy AKA the real Skye kicked him hard in the nuts from behind.

"YEE-HAW! Right in the jimmy again!"

Jack hit the floor hard. It knocked the tablet out of his hands. "...How?!" Was all he could muster out.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart." Judy replied. "Given that Joy and Skye looked identical, we switched them up. Joy is protecting Koslov right now while Skye just took you down. I faked still being on your side and let me tell you, you've turned me into a master of faking it."

"Ah failed the test on purpose to throw you off." Skye replied. "Ends up ah'm a dang good actor after all! Just needed some practice." While Judy went to cuff Jack, Skye went to hack into the main computer. However, Jack managed to sweep Judy's leg and jumped on her to try and kill her.

While the two were fighting, Skye hacked her way through and put the "Bad boy" USB drive into the main computer to shut down the system. "DON'T DO IT!" Jack screamed, but it was too late. Skye put the drive in, the virus went through. It shut down everything and the sky base started to fall.

"Oopsie!" was all Skye could get out. While she tried to remedy her situation, Jack and Judy kept brawling while the base was dipping and falling.

_**CLIMAX OF THE STORY (I'll be more detailed here.)**_

What Jack and Judy missed on the tablet, was the rest of the fight at the SNOUT base. Tusk was shooting at Joy, Koslov and the rest of the FBI and trying to get his men around them. However, Joy was indestructible and slowly moving forward. Her artificial her and flesh were being toen from her body due to the bullets, but she kept advancing. Finally, she shot Tusk's gun out of his hoof and shot him twice in non-vital areas.

"Give up now," Joy said. "You have no choice."

Tusk growled through his tusks. "I'd rather DIE than let you win!" Joy saw the button in his paw, there was no time to react as he pressed it down and a ton of C4 that was planted as a last case scenario started to explode around and beneath them. With a bullet-time reaction, Joy jumped onto Koslov and stayed on her hands and knees as the rubble fell all around and on top of them.

Meanwhile, the base was falling and slowly turning upside down while Jack and Judy kept fighting. Skye used her anti-grav pack to keep herself upright and try to bring the base back online.

During this time, soldiers and auctioneers were rushing to get to their planes and get the hell off the base. Nick was flying fast to try and rescue the falling Dandy. Morris saw this through the car window and took over the flying car, steering it towards Nick and Dandy.

Nick grabbed Dandy and started flying him back towards the base. "My hero! My love!" Dandy yelled.

Nick smiled. "I knew you'd fall for me. But I'm not your love. I'm a spy. I'm not even gay."

"Really, because you really seemed to like it when I..."

"I have a fiance'!"

Dandy looked sad. "Oh."

"We'll always have the train...and I'll still not be able to walk straight for awhile...LOOK!"

There was Morris. Flying the car towards Nick and Dandy. He opened the wide sunroof and caught the two. "How did you know how to fly this?" Nick asked.

"Skye let me take a joy ride with her once. Don't tell my poppa!"

As they started to get their seat belts on, they saw that people were rushing toward their private planes and some were falling off the base. Dandy looked sad. "I swear I didn't want this! I...I just wanted to be rich."

"You didn't think of the consequences." Nick replied.

Morris noted that there was an extra backpack in the car. Nick convinced Dandy to help. He said it would cut his sentence down if he was saving people.

"I-I don't know. It looks dangerous," Dandy said.

Nick sighed. "Okay, look, if you do this, I'll...I'll give you one last kiss."

"Ooooh! Really?"

"I promise."

"...Let's do it!"

Nick and Dandy then flew out of the car and Morris helped catch some of the falling people in the flying car. The three went about saving lives.

Meanwhile, the entire base had turned upside down. Jack and Judy were in a brawl to the death on the ceiling while Skye use her anti-grave pack to stay grounded. However, the computers started to fall from their own weight. "It's useless!" Skye yelled to Judy. "We gotta get outta here now!"

"Not without Jack in cuffs!" Judy yelled back.

Skye went to fly to her, but a large computer fell and hit a chunk of wall that fell with it and separated Skye from Judy. "GO!" Judy yelled. "I'm sure there are others that need saving!"

Skye flew off to meet up with Nick and save everyone else. Judy and Jack's brawl continued. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MY QUEEN!" Jack yelled. "You wanted to make the world a better place! This base would have stopped all wars! There would have been order!"

"Are you listening to yourself?!" Judy replied. "You can't stop wars by force! People would only fight back and more innocents would suffer! You'd only become that what you hate! A dictator!"

"No! I'll end all of it! You're just a stupid woman who doesn't get it!"

"I am sick of people like you who tell me I'm weaker or dumber because of my species or sex. I'm smarter and stronger than you and you can't stand it!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Jack charged at Judy and they fought again.

Meanwhile, as Skye was running out of the giant floating city, she ran into R. The ram sneered at the vixen. "Finally, I'll have my revenge on you!"

Skye was confused. "Revenge?! Fer what?!"

"You stole my work and credited it as yours!"

"No ah didn't! Ah gave you tons of credit!"

"The anti-grav formula should have been mine! Not yours!"

"Well y'all just weren't smart enough to finish the equation."

R charged at Skye. "RAAAH!"

"Ah ain't got time fer this crap!" Skye knocked him out in one punch to the face. She carried his unconscious body with her as she flew off. A quick resolution to a very small subplot.

As Judy and Jack were fighting, Judy got the upper hand, but she saw the information on Jack's tablet which had landed on the ceiling with them. "Jack! This base will crash in just minutes and going away from the ocean towards land!"

"Who the hell cares?!" he snarled.

"I thought you did. About innocents anyway. There are a lot of mothers and sisters down there whoi will be killed."

Judy's word stopped Jack dead in his tracks. She was right. He may have been a cruel hare, but he didn't want innocents hurt. "I know where the manual controls are."

"HA! Like I'd trust y-" Jack shoved her out of the way as another chunk of the base fell between them. They were now separated.

"I can still find the controls Judy...GO! Leave!"

"There's not enough time! If you stay, You'll die!"

"I know. Jack Savage will not go down as the villain. I will show you I'm the better!"

Jack found a loose flare gun on the floor. He grabbed it and aimed it near Judy.

"Jack! W-Wait!"

"Listen! As much as it pains me to say this, I'm not your physical superior."

"Wh-What?"

"If the fight had kept going you would have won. We both know this. Goodbye Judy." Jack shot the window behind her and the explosion from the flare shattered it open. The suction threw Judy out of the window. Jack then got on the communicator as he headed towards the manual controls._ "This is Jack Savage! Judy as fallen outside of the base! I'm staying behind to steer it away from the beach and back towards the ocean."_

"This is Nick! Where is sh-...I see her! I'll fly over!"

"_Good to hear you survived your fall. Did you save your boyfriend?"_

"Shut up! At least I'm not part of a terrorist...wait. You're gonna manually steer the base?"

"_All computers are down. I have to. I will not let another mother and sister die."_

"But...You might not make it out."

"_I have to show you losers that I'm the real hero here."_

"HA! You still got the ego. Godspeed Jack. You may have a tiny dick, but you got bigger balls than me."

Jack smiled at that. He found the controls. He took all of his strength to pull at the levers to move the giant flaps on the base. Nick caught up to Judy but she was already trying to fly back. He grabbed her and they fought as she was crying. "We have to help him! He'll die!"

"There's no time Fluff!"

Tears were swelling in her eyes. "B-But!"

Nick put a paw on her cheek. "It'll be okay. Let him finally be the hero he believed himself to be."

Nick flew to the car with Judy in his arms. Inside was an unconscious R in the back seat next to Dandy. Skye helped Judy in as she saw that Morris was flying. "He can fly this thing?!"

"Ah may have let him play around with it a few times," Skye replied. "Under supervision of course!"

Judy took over the steering and Morris sat next to her. Nick and Skye sat in the middle row with the prisoners in the back seats. They heard Jack come over the intercom. _"If you can still hear me, I'm at the control panel. Grrr! These damn things are hard to pull!"_

Judy had tears in her eyes. "Jack get out of there! I'll forgive you for everything!"

"_Outside of mistreating you, I have nothing to apologize for. This world will eat itself alive, you'll see! All I can do now is steer this damn thing away from the coast. My sacrifice will make me even more famous than you! HRRRRHH! Statues will be made of me! Maybe even movies. I wish I could be there to see them."_

Nick was groaning. "Even as a martyr, he's a egotistical windbag."

"_I heard that! RRRGHH! There! The flaps are reversed! Any difference?!"_

Judy looked outside the base was only about three miles away from crashing, but it was turning away as it fell.

"It's working! You did it! Jack, get out of there!"

"_There's no time. Goodbye Judy. I now know what 'my better half' means. Skye, you make a fin spy and Nick? Well you can suck my tiny, little..."_

CRASH! BOOM! The base crashed into the sea just a mile offshore. A huge wave hit the beach, but except for some minor injuries, there were no casualties...except one.

"JACK! JACK! JAAAACK!" Judy cried into the earpiece, but there was no response. Nick hugged her from behind as she wept.

An hour into the flight and the car still had two thousand miles to go to reach SNOUT headquarters again. Judy put the hovercar on autopilot. Dandy demanded his kiss for helping save lives with Nick. Nick had no choice but too oblige. Judy couldn't help but take a picture while Skye too some video.

"Carrots, you show that to anyone at the ZPD and I'll be eating rabbit stew!"

"Relax Slick! I'll only keep it for...personal use."

"...Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...I know he was a jerk, but...he died a hero. Good or bad, I'll always remember him. I'm okay now."

"Well good. Skye just informed me that the trunk in the back is roomy and air conditioned in case they needed to transport criminals."

"So you're gonna stuff those two back there?"

Nick was already climbing into the trunk. "Nope! Missions over so me and Skye are joining the Mile High club if you get my drift?"

"What about Morris here?!"

"He's not gonna hear anything. He's playing videos on his tablet and has got his earbuds on. Speaking of, anything from Koslov?"

"Not yet."

"Keep an ear open. I'm gonna knock my girl up."

Judy was a bit upset that Nick wasn't giving her emotional support during her time of grief. Hearing the thumping from the trunk didn't help as well.

An hour later, Nick and Skye crawled back from the trunk. Their clothes a bit looser. A half-hour later and they were at the base. Skye gasped as she saw the rubble from what as left of the building. All Judy could get out was "Sweet cheese and crackers!"

Work crews and ambulances were at the scene trying to get rid of the rubble. "POPPA! POPPA!" Morris cried. He ran out of the car, but Skye grabbed him as cried his heart out.

Nick got ahead and pushed ahead of the police and rescue workers. They pulled him back. "KOSLOV! JOY!"

"Joy will be okay," Skye answered. "...Ah think. Ah mean, her skeleton is made of titanium."

Morris shouted in Skye's arms. "POPPA!...AUNT JOY!"

Rescue crews were shocked when a large chunk of rubble started to rise. A figure could be seen underneath the large pile of concrete and pillars. It was Joy. Half of her artificial flesh was torn off and she looked like a female terminator. She threw the rubble to the side and gently picked up Koslov. "My boyfriend is injured and is need of medical assistance now!"

The EMTs came and carried Koslov away. Koslov turned to Joy. "COUGH! COUGH! You saved my life! I have never met anyone like you! Marry me!"

"I cannot," said Joy. "You are not my owner."

Skye hugged Joy. "Oh honey! You belong to no one!"

"Not true. 95% of my parts were purchased by you. However, your misuse of them has voided most warranties"

Meanwhile, Morris ran to the ambulance that Koslov was being put in. The little cub was crying. "Poppa! Poppa! Are you okay?!"

"Do not worry leetle one. Joy saved my life. I have been shot in arm and my legs are in bad shape, but otherwise, I'm okay. I'll live Stay with Joy for now. She is a good protector."

Skye tried to explain things to Joy. "Joy, ah wanted you to be yer own person. Ta' make yer own decisions."

"I have. I disobeyed protocols and increased my strength from that of a regular vixen to my maximum output to save Koslov. I also used my built-in emergency oxygen tank on Koslov to keep him from breathing any exposed rubble or asbestos. If you find that unacceptable, you can shut me down. That said, I love him. He makes me lubricate involuntarily."

Skye laughed. "You did great. Joy, I transfer ownership of you to...you."

"I do not understand. I cannot own myself. I am a product created by you from many parts."

Nick intervened. "You are a person now Joy! I've seen so much change in you these past two weeks. You don't need anyone telling you what to do. You're fully capable of making decisions yourself. Now, do you accept ownership of yourself?"

Joy thought about it. "...For now. But I wish to transfer my ownership to Koslov. You owned my parts Skye, but he owns my...my soul."

Skye gave a sniffle. "That was beautiful."

Nick pout his arm around her. "Our little baby's all grown up. Now let's get you back to the garage for repairs."

"In a moment." Joy replied. She headed to the ambulance and her stiff demeanor changed into a sweet half-smile (because that's all that was left of the fur on her face). She picked up Morris "Hi sweetie! I hope Aunt Joy doesn't look to scary!"

Morris smiled. "You look awesome! Like the Nueternator!"

She looked at Koslov and her eyes turned red as lasers came out. "Scanning..." Her eyes then went back to normal. "Your vitals are good. I'm going to the garage in Zootopia for repairs. Inform me the moment they have you settled in a room and I'll arrive with Morris as fast as possible. As far as your proposal goes, yes...I'll marry you."

Koslov smiled. "I yam so happy!"

Joy teared up. "Me too! Skye transferred ownership of me to myself. I can make my own decisions now. I have decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Well, your life as I can be immortal is I'm given enough maintenance. I also would like to be Morris' mother." She turned her head to Morris. "Do you find that acceptable?"

Morris hugged her tight. "Yes! Of course! I'm gonna have a robot mom! The other kids will be so jealous!"

Joy laughed. "Humor. I find your embrace very comforting. Skye did a great job with my feelings and sensations."

The ambulance took off. Joy helped scan for any other lifeforms alive, but there was none. Thanks to her efforts, Koslov was the sole survivor. She cleared the wreckage and found that the downstairs garage was still intact. Judy handed the criminals over to the authorities and the group got on the Bubble Blaster and traveled back to Skye's garage.

The next day, Nick and Skye sent both their mothers a photo to their phones. Nick was holding a sign saying "Mission(s) Accomplished". Sitting under Nick was Skye holding a pregnancy test with a plus sign.

A few days later, Nick and Judy got their promotions to detective. They were once again on television and on newspapers. Bogo offered Skye a job as their mechanic and in return, they became the first police department with the ability to fly thanks to Skye's anti-grav packs.

A month later in Nick and Judy's new office, Nick was noticing Judy was still depressed.

"You okay Fluff? Did the surgery go wrong?"

"No. I haven't had my first period yet, but the doctor said everything went better than they hoped. Also, I'm on a ton of estrogen so expect me to be very moody."

"...You miss Jack don't you?"

"Not him per se. He may have made a big sacrifice, but he was still a jerk. I just... I missed the feeling I had when I was first with him. When I was in love."

"There are plenty of other bunnies in the burrow Carrots."

"Not like him...Oh what am I moping about?! We still have to interview that witness!"

Just then, Clawhauser rushed in. "Judy! _GASP! WHEEZE! _Stupid stairs. Come quick!"

"What is it?"

"Believe it or not, there's another bunny who's applying to the academy. Says he's a fan of yours."

"Well that's great! But I have quite a few..." She looked over and saw who it was. "...fans."

It was Billy Binks. The rabbit who was the widow of Sasha Binks. (Judy mentioned them in chapter 3.) He was signing forms while surrounded by his kits. They saw Judy and came running up to see her. "Look daddy! It's really her!"

Judy was almost tackled by the kits. They asked her a ton of questions. "Can we see your badge?! Did you arrest anyone today?! Can I have your autograph?! Is Nick here too?!"

Billy approached. " Calm down kids! Give her some space! I'm sorry they're huge fans." He waded through his own kids to see Judy. He stuck out his paw. "Hi, I'm..."

"Billy Banks!" Judy said excitedly.

"You remember me?"

"I know you and your wife were fans of mine. I was a fan of hers! I just..." she started to cry. "I just wish I could have gone to the funeral! I'm so sorry!"

Billy wiped a tear. "It's okay! You had to be with family. I understand."

"I know! It's just...I feel like I let you down when you needed me. I feel...like I inspired her in a way that got her killed."

Billy put his paw on her shoulders. "Don't say that! Your bravery is an inspiration to more rabbits than you think. Yes, we're putting our lives on the line sometimes, but so be it! This world needs to see that bunnies can be more than cute carrot farmers They need to see that we can be as tough as any predator. That's why I moved me and the kids out here. Well, that and my mom lives out this way."

He took a deep breath. "It took me a long time to get over losing Sasha. The kids are still having nightmares. But I knew she'd want me to move on. To keep going. But I wanted to honor her memory. So that's why I decided to follow in your footsteps. I just hope I can be half as good a cop as you."

Judy blushed. "I...I don't know what to say."

Nick watched as Judy started having the same tells she had with Jack. The pulling on her ears, the twitchy nose, the wiggling tail and her toes patting the ground ever so quickly. "C'mon Carrots. Make a move! I know you want to."

Judy leaned in. "You say you moved on. Has there been enough time that...Oh never mind! I'm being selfish."

Billy put a paw on her cheek. "If you're asking me out on a date...I think she would have approved."

Judy's ears perked up. "Really?!"

"I strongly believe Sasha wanted me to move on...and she would have been very happy if it was right in your direction."

Nick kept watching the two talk and fidget nervously. But then, one of the Binks kids approached him.

"Your Judy's partner! Officer Mild!"

"It's Wilde."

He showed Nick a picture of him and Judy standing together in an old promotional poster from a year ago. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Nick was honored. He had a few fox kids want to take selfies with him, but this was the first prey that was actually a fan of his. He took the poster and signed it. "Sure thing kid! What's your name?"

"Sammy Binks! I'm glad I found you. I might not have caught you again."

Nick looked over at Judy who was now giggling with delight as Billy was chatting with her and his kids were holding onto her leg. "Oh, I have a feeling you'll be seeing me around more often than you think."

"Really Mr. Wilde?!"

"Call me Uncle Nick."

**THE END**

Next Chapter I'll go over the planned subplots for each character first and then start on epilogues including what REALLY happened to Jack Savage.


	9. Chapter Nine: Subplots and Jack's Journ

Chapter Nine: Subplots and Jack's Journal

A/N: _Writing Jack's Journal was fun as I got to write in character throughout the whole thing. I've never done something like that before._

Since I decided to wrap this story up early and just get straight to the meat of it, there's a lot of detail I glanced over in the synopsis. Most of this was character building arcs and some small subplots that weren't all that important. I'll go over all of them right now.

JUDY HOPPS – Judy had the biggest arc in this story. With her already being a cop for a few years, I figured it was time for her to show her feminine side a bit more. I needed something to break off the possibility of romance between Judy and Nick. That's why besides her not having the same feelings for Nick as he did for her, I had the infertility angle. While not exactly needed, it gave a extra reason as how she was able to be so laser focused on being a cop.

But like I said, I also wanted to show that while she is a tough, risk-taking cop, she's still a woman. Her sexual awakening at meeting Jack Savage and her excitement and fear at possibly being able to reproduce I felt was important to her character in this story. But what was more important, was proving to a certain, sexist bunny that she can be just as skilled and strong as a man.

The one thing I got from Zootopia was that the way she was first treated so poorly at the ZPD because she was a bunny mirrored how a lot of newly hired women are treated. So I saw Bogo not treating her dismissively for being a bunny, but being a woman (symbolically! I know Pennington is female too, but she's large). I also hated how a lot of the sexist social media was attacking female heroines and characters. Whether it's She-Ra, Rose (Star Wars), or Captain Marvel, there's a lot of -gate assholes who think it's their job to put down women in media and I can't stand them. I'm a straight white male and even I'm sick of all the straight white males taking all the leading roles. I want diversity. That's why I like putting at least one LGBT character in each of my stories. Jack's sexist attitude is a symbol of those kind of people. That's why I made him the villain. Well, that plus I thought it would be more interesting.

Billy and Sasha Binks was something I planned out from the beginning. I knew Judy would have the sad ending out of everyone, so I wanted to give her a happy ending right at the end. That's why I have her mention them early in the story, so it doesn't feel like Billy was tacked on.

FUN FACT: In early ideas for the story, it was a Wildehopps tale with Jack being a good guy and a romance stirring up between him and Skye, but it's been done a million times before so I wanted something different. Skye's southern accent was there from the beginning and I still love it. It makes her super cute.

NICK WILDE – Nick's arc is mainly about letting go of his romantic fantasy to be with Judy and being happy with the one woman right in front of him. His arc is almost reactive to Judy's. She dumps him and it ends up working out great as he finally meets the love of his life in Skye. I also made sure that while there was some reluctance at the beginning, Nick and Judy were supportive of each other's relationships (although there was still a tiny bit of a rivalry between Nick and Jack).

The story mirrors itself a bit as Nick is emotionally hurt at the beginning with Judy's rejection. He even tries to hold onto her while dating Skye knowing full well how she feels. It's only when he sniffs Skye that he finally realizes that she's the one. Then, near the end of the story, it's Judy that's emotionally hurt by Jack and she has some regrets letting Nick go, but it's too late by then. Eventually, she finds her own happiness in Billy.

Nick;s reluctance to talk to his mother was due to her loving Judy so much, that if she found out that they were seeing other people, it would break her heart. Well, Nick did show Skye to his mother and she was very upset as he predicted. It's something that doesn't get resolved until the epilogues when Judy has a heart to heart with her followed by Nick showing her, her new grandkits. She instantly loves them and all is forgiven.

The celibate subplot was going to have some humorous and NSFW moments throughout. The origins of Joy started here and the original chapter 8 was going to be called "An Ode Two Joy. During it, Nick and Skye thought that since Nick couldn't penetrate her, that he would have fun with Two as a sex robot, but she was so unemotional and non-passionate that he couldn't keep erect. So they stopped trying to have sex with the cyborg vixen and instead worked on her personality, but that's something I'll go over later.

SKYE – Skye's arc was mainly about building her self esteem and seeing her worth after dealing with a work environment that didn't see her value. It's also a bit of a lesson in sexism. By the time she confronts R, she's now confident enough in herself that she doesn't give a crap what her former mentor has to say and she knocks him out in one punch. There was going to be a visit to Deerbrooke where Nick would meet Skye's sisters and we'd get more of her background from there. However, since I ended this early, I didn't have time to flesh it out in my mind.

I'm not sure I did a great job showing off her oddness and autism. She mostly got distracted by useless information from time to time because her mind was always wanting to calculate. One scene I didn't get to write involved her having a massive tantrum when one of the parts of Two/Joy she was working on was not working as planned. Some people in the autism spectrum freak out if something changes in their day or doesn't work the way they planned. So instead of seeming autistic, she seemed sweet but odd.

There was also a unwritten scene of her jealousy of Joy becoming motherly towards Morris and Skye knowing she wouldn't experience that with Morris much longer. Seeing someone who looks like your twin take over as the caretaker for a child you helped raise for a year would be a bit tough.

I really enjoy writing her accent. She came out about like I planned and having that southern charm gave her a nice personality trait.

….I just realized I would have had to write out a reason why Skye was able to hold back her irritable howl syndrome during the mission so as not to tip Jack off...Heheheh!...Jack off.

JACK – Jack's arc was him finally accepting that a woman can be as strong if not stronger than a man. It's something he had a very, VERY hard time accepting of course. He was SNOUT's #1 man. But then Judy's comes along and suddenly she's able to do the same things he is and it makes him feel inadequate. He's cocky and arrogant and constantly focused on building his strength and skill. Of course, some of that comes from him overcompensating for having a tiny penis. While Nick would tease him about it, Judy never let him feel bad about it. Still, he felt she was taking pity on him and it still enraged him. I made sure that while he was a pompous ass and the main villain, that his reasons were justified. Him wanting to control the world was less about power and more about saving innocents. However, the way he was going about it was wrong. He did finally accept Judy as being his equal or better, but not before the huge explosion.

However, Jack is not dead yet! Check the epilogues to see what happened to him after the big crash.

As I said before, in the original version, he was one of the good guys and it was more about him and Skye building a romance. However, that's been done to death so I wanted something different.

I'm happy I revealed him to be a villain early as it was more fun to write him as classy, but arrogant than to just be a reactionary character.

TUSK – Ummm...there wasn't much to him. He was secretly in it for money and power and refused to let go to the point of killing himself and everyone just to win. That's it. Not a deep character.

MORRIS – Cute kid. Reactionary character. Loves his dad, Skye, his new mom and pro wrestling which will come up in the epilogues.

KOSLOV – A good man who went into the spy game to get away from the mafia so his son wouldn't follow in those footsteps. In early designs of the story, he was meant to be a villain as well, but I decided to change it. Even three chapters in, Koslov was meant to die and become a martyr and Nick and Skye would have taken over as Morris' parents. However, when I realized Two was going to come to the SNOUT base to keep Nick company while celibate from Skye, I then saw the potential for a romance between the vixen and polar bear and a way to save him. Plus, every other story I do has Nick adopting or trying to adopt a kid. Skye can get pregnant, so it wasn't really necessary for them to have a five year-old around.

FUN FACT: While not in the synopsis, Koslov did have one of his legs crushed from the rubble falling on him and Joy. He would fully heal from it, but would walk with a cane for the rest of his only reason the rubble didn't sruch him more is that a flat chunk hit Joy's back and she was able to use her super strength to keep it covering Koslov from more damage.

TWO/JOY – Originally a background joke character, Two was meant to be nothing more than a cover for Skye when she wasn't at the shop and a sex robot for the times when she was lonely. When I came to a point where I knew I wanted to bring her to the base, it was then that I decided to give the character a larger background.

As I stated in Nick's sub-plot, Joy's origin's started when her personality was so flat it couldn't get Nick aroused for sex. They tried upping her pleasure senors and it had the opposite effect so that Nick was flooded in personal lubrication from one thrust. They knew they had some adjustments to make with Two. Of course, this mostly lied on Skye's shoulders, but Nick helped too. The two of them spent the night at the garage fixing up Two and when they were finished, they renamed her Joy. Some of the ways they adjuster her was to balance her pleasure centers, adjusting her strength to that of a normal vixen (but could be overridden in case of an emergency) and in a doctor Frankenstein moment, wiring their brains up to hers to give her personality traits from the both of them. While she got Nick's slyness and poor sense of humor and fashion, she got Skye's loving and nurturing side. However, she was still her own person as she talked more like Data from Star Trek rather than a normal mammal and she wasn't attracted to either Nick or Skye, but rather Koslov. This means that after all that work, Nick never did get to have sex with her and stayed blue-balled.

FUN FACT: Joy has a "man mode" and her clitoris can grow into a penis while her flaps can inflate and turn into testicles. Koslov will never admit that he's used this mode a few times.

Her vaginal walls can stretch to accommodate any size of mammal. One time she tells Koslov that she could fuck an elephant if need be which makes the polar bear feel a bit inadequate.

Joy likes to cook, but does not digest her food the same way as other mammals. It comes out looking the same as it came in, only compacted.

Her favorite story is "Pinocchio" but she does not understand why the wooden puppet needs to be mortal when he could live even longer in his puppet form and never age.

She sees Skye and Nick as more of a parent or elder sibling which is why she was never sexually attracted to them. She still argues with Skye on why she needs pain sensors.

One thing Skye could not get right, was Joy's ability to cry. When she cries out loud, her wail sounds like a 56K modem starting up really loud and it hurts everyone's ears.

Joy is a great mother to Morris and very protective of him. Protective to the point that Skye had to replace her hidden, inner weapons with non-lethal rounds.

Joy can access the internet wirelessly into her own mind and any time and can project images from her eyes. It comes in handy for accessing information or for displaying porn on the ceiling when she and Koslov are in the mood.

Joy was not the only artificial life form that Skye made. For one of "Uncle Finnck's" birthdays Skye made him a cyborg wife named "Finnita" using Finnick's own personality. The new couple fight all the time.

THE INFERTILITY SUB-PLOT – I made too much of this I think. It was to show a reason for Judy to not be with Nick but also, a fighting point for her and Jack when she found out she could have a surgery to fix it. It's also used so she could have a more feminine side in this story while still being a strong woman. Her fertility comes up in the epilogues too. I was just trying to answer a question no one asked, which is how Judy was able to focus on her career without the urge to multiply affecting her.

THE SARA CHASER/BONNIE HOPPS ROMANCE SUB-PLOT – Looking back, I should have trashed this as it adds nothing to the story which was already going longer than planned. I also screwed up at Bonnie wanting to keep this secret by having her ask Judy about Sarah Chaser right in front of Stu.

So in the sub plot, Judy talks to her mother about Sara. She finally comes clean that Sara was her girlfriend before she met Stu. She asks if Stu knows and she says no. Judy says "well he does now" as Stu was standing behind her. The two have a long talk and Stu forgives Bonnie for not telling him. She tells him that it was a long time ago and that while she still pined for Sara while dating Stu, once she had her first litter, she knew that she'd stay with him forever.

Judy suggested that they meet up with Sara to say "hi" at least. She had a little time off and she would bring Jack, Nick and Skye to meet them. Well, everyone but Jack made it. He said he had things that were "too important right now". Before the meet up Stu tells Bonnie that he knows she'll never leave him, but if she still has a sexual attraction to Sara, to go for it. "As long as you let me tape it." She punches him in the gut for even suggesting such a thing.

The meet up happens. Nick is introduced to the sisters who are both friendly and threatening Skye gets to meet some of the Hopps family while Bonnie and Sara go off in private and chat. Sara tries to kiss her, but Bonnie pushes her away. She lets her know things have changed too much and she's not the woman she was back in high school. Her children have changed her life and she's very happy with Stu even if he is a perverted idiot.

Judy, Nick and Skye head off and go back to the SNOUT base. At night, Stu snuggles up to Bonnie who's still a bit mad at him. He asks what happened in private. With a devilish grin, Bonnie tells him a hardcore erotic tale that drives him wild.

Okay! That's it for filling up the subplots. Let me know if I missed anything, although you probably won't. Nobody seems to care about this story. Anyway, it's time for the epilogues! Starting with...

**From the Journal of Jack Savage**

Entry #1 3/28

_I'm Alive! I have proven myself superior! _

_I barely managed to get to the outside of the base when the explosion knocked me out and destroyed my anti-grav pack and communicator. There I was, floating unconscious out in the ocean current. Fortune smiled on me as I must have landed face up. _

_I woke up surrounded by a family of rats. They fished me out of the ocean and took care of my wounds which were more severe than I thought. Three cracked ribs and a busted leg. They asked me my name and I feigned amnesia. If they were to know who I truly was, both the family and I would be put in grave danger. _

_They are preparing a meal for me and I must admit, the aroma smells quite good considering the squalor this house is in. I'm surprised they have enough money to feed me. I barely get enough privacy to write in this journal as one of the women is always attending to me. A homely lass._

_At any rate, while I am very thankful for their hospitality, the moment I'm healed enough, I shall leave this dump. The world shall see the return of Jack Savage yet!_

Entry #3 4/5

_That rat lady's name is Marie. She is the daughter of Remmy who is the head of the household and a great cook. She has taken quite the liking to me which is all well and good as she's the one changing my linens and bed pan along with bathing me. Embarrassingly, I sometimes become erect during bathing. I'm embarrassed at how small my penis is, but she tells me I'd be well endowed if I were a rat. I think she's just telling me that to make me feel better. Or maybe it's because I'm twice her size._

_I enjoy my time with her and I'll admit that she has quite the rump. Oh come now Jack! She's a rat and a fairly homely one at that! I need to hurry up and heal myself so I can get out of here and start anew. _

Entry #6 4/10

_I was almost found out today. FBI agents came looking for me and said to the rats that they saw someone matching my description around here. They said they had no idea what they were talking about and asked them to leave since they had no warrant. I also found out the truth. The SNOUT organization is dead and Tusk with it. The fool blew himself up rather than be taken in. I'm all alone now except for this family of rats._

_Remmy sat down with me and we had a long talk. He knew who I really was and I told him that I would never do anything to endanger his family. He said that this was a second chance for me. To live a new life of peace instead of death and destruction. I reluctantly agreed but only to satisfy the old rat._

_I'll need to lay low for now. The rat family has given me the name of Jon Carmine Fontina. They gave me the family name, bless them. I might as well stay for a bit. I need to heal and the food is incredible._

Entry #8 4/13

_Marie and I have become intimate. At one point when she was bathing me, she went down on me. She saw me watching and started to pull away, but I grabbed her head and pulled her back down. Later that night, she came into my room and straddled on top of me. Since she was half my size I could feel herself on me. She's the perfect size. I'm starting to think she's not so homely after all._

_This is nice and I'm lucky that I can't get a rat pregnant, but I need to get back on my feet soon before this relationship gets too serious. I need to leave._

Entry #9 4/15

_I GOT THE RAT PREGNANT?!_

_Is this even biologically possible?! We're two different species! I refuse to believe this until I see the cubs for myself!_

_I'm healed enough that I can get up on my own now. Remmy is making me take responsibility for what I've done and I accept it...for now. I have started repaying their hospitality by washing the dishes. A menial labor that's beneath me, but I feel I must make amends for all they've done for me. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to my formal life._

_Turns out this squalor of a home is actually the back of a tiny rodent restaurant they own. They can barely make ends meet as business has been down lately and this is expensive, beachfront property. I will do all I can to help them. Sadly, my assets are completely frozen as I'm a wanted criminal. I'm penniless. _

Entry #12 4/20

_The only way for me to get outside was to disguise myself. My fiance Marie dabbed me in a yellow, bleach dye that even removed my stripes. What she didn't know was that this was a permanent dye. Oh well, maybe ladies prefer blondes too. I finally can work outside and not worry about being seen by the law. Having me dress in a thong bikini (and a stuffed sock) and flipping a sign around along the beach has helped build business back up. Remmy and Louie (my future brother in-law) are happy with my results. We got more lady rodents in. I guess it's true. Sex sells._

_I just heard that the search for me has finally been cut off. The world thinks Jack Savage is dead. The fools! They will know soon enough that I yet live! I need to leave! I'll take Marie and the cubs with me._

Entry #22 5/20

_Marie's in the hospital ready to give birth, but her life is in danger due to complications from having a hybrid. We should have checked up on the pregnancy more often! Oh GOD! This is all my fault! I would gladly trade my life for hers. Please be safe my love._

_Entry #23 5/21_

_The litter is here. My beautiful children. I know now for sure that they are mine because of their long ears and stripes on their faces. Even almost furless, the stripes are coming through. Only two out of four survived as did Marie. The doctor says she'll be out in two days. I'm so relieved! We'll have to be more careful next time._

_I would already die for these children. Marie named our son Antonio or "Tony" after her uncle. I named our daughter Judith "Judy" after a strong woman I admire._

_I have decided. There is no point trying to return to what once was. It's gone now. I have a family now and I love them._

_Jack Savage is dead. Long live Jon Carmine Fontina!_


	10. Final Chapter: Epilogues

Final Chapter: Epilogues

**Wrestling With Your Feelings**

A/N: _I could make a situation comedy out of this called "My robot mom"._

_These are the last two epilogues by the way. I had a few ideas for others, but I'm ready to move on to other things. Stay tuned for "Guess Who's Coming For Christmas?" _

This story takes place in the fall after the mission ended. Koslov and Joy have gotten married and have settled down in Zootopia. Koslov had gotten a job as a bouncer at a late-night club and Joy is lying low as a stay at home mom so people won't realize she's a cyborg. It's Morris' first day in kindergarten and Joy is dropping him off at school.

"I shall stay here in the car until you are ready to leave." Joy said to her son.

The bear cub moaned. "Moooom! The bus will take me home! We only live three blocks away!"

"Negative. Your father is asleep and I have the car. I don't even need air conditioning as I have an internal cooling system. I just want to make sure my baby cub is safe on his first day."

"Okay, but the last adult spying on kids at the school ended up in jail."

"Searching for police activity at this school...You are correct. I shall wait for you back at our apartment. Do not be late."

"I won't momma. See you!"

"Wait!"

Joy motioned the cub to come over. She gave him a gentle hug. "I love you very much. Have a good day."

He hugged her back. "I will momma. I love you too."

"Make new friends."

"I will. Bye!"

Joy let out a tear as she started up the car and drove home.

**Hours later...**

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Joy shouted, which woke up Koslov.

The polar bear sat at the edge of his bed. "Wh-Wha? Vat ees goink on?!"

"Emergency situation! Look what happened to your son on his first day at school!"

Koslov got into his robe and walked into the living room to see Morris with a bruise on his eye. The bear was shocked. "Morris! What happened to you?!"

The bear sniffled. "A bully hit me."

Joy had enough. "This was on his first day! Our child is unsafe there. He'll have to be home schooled."

Koslov went to argue. "Honey, please."

"It's okay. I have a million encyclopedia's worth of knowledge to educate him with."

"Yes, but there are some thinks he can only learn at school. Social skills are the biggest thinnk and eet's very eeportant he learn those skills."

Koslov kneeled down next to his son. "Who did thees to you?"

"Some girl."

"A GIRL?! You let a girl hit you?!"

"I didn't LET her! The rhino just came up and asked me if I like wrestling. I said yes and then, POW! Next thing I knew, I woke up at the nurses station."

"Oooooh. A rhino girl! That's different. Morris, you must stand up for yourself."

"I couldn't stand up at all after that punch!"

"You say she asked you eef you like wrestlink before she hit you. Could she have been playink?"

"..I dunno. She was wearing a T-shirt with Aunt Amber on it."

"Who?"

Joy jumped in. "Amber Waves of Pain. My creator's litter sister."

"Oh! Skye's sister! The former wrestlink champion! She must be a fan."

"I was just searching children's psychology. Often if a small child likes another child, they don't know how to express it properly and they may act out aggressively instead."

"That must be it! Morris, when you go back to school tomorrow, talk to thees girl! Tell her it's not okay to hit you!"

"He's not going back tomorrow." Joy said.

"Ees eet a holiday already?"

"No! He can be home schooled here. I will not allow my child to be attacked."

"Joy, listen to me! Nothink will be resolved if we don't let him confront her about thees."

"Well...okay. But I am staying at the school! If things get out of hand I am armed with rubber bullets."

"You vill get us all een prison!"

"I HAVE to make sure my baby's safe!"

"Fine then! Stay in car. Park across the street and do not interfere! Just observe."

"...I will accept your terms."

The next day, Morris confronted the rhino during recess. Joy was spying across the street.

"Why did you hit me?!" Morris asked with some anger.

"I'm sorry," the rhino replied. "You said you liked wrestling so I wanted to play wrestle."

"Oh...Amber Waves is my aunt."

The rhino got excited. "No way!"

"It's true! She my mom's creator's sister...Wait, forget I said that."

"Creator's sister?!"

"Umm...it's hard to explain but...my mom's a robot."

"You're a liar!"

"It's true! You can come by my place to meet her!"

"You're inviting me over?"

"Only if you don't hit me anymore."

"I was playing!"

"It hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I''m new here and I'm very strong...and big...and ugly. Nobody wants to play with me"

"You're not ugly!...I guess I can play with you"

The rhino's ears perked up. "Really?! M-My name's Karen, Karen McHorn. Will...will you be my friend?"

"Sure Karen! I'll even show you how wrestler's are supposed to punch." He grabbed her forehead with one hand and reared his fist back and then punched his own fingers as to not hurt her."Then you're supposed to reel back like, "URRGH!"

The rhino smiled. "Okay! Let's try it!"

"Alright, then I'll show you how to do a proper headlock."

Using zoom vision, Joy observed the two play-wrestling across the street. "He is getting the upper hand on her. This is good. Revenge shall be his!"

It was then that school security came over to her car. "Excuse me ma'am. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Spying on children. Now leave me be."

An hour later, Koslov was woken up with a phone call. "Joy my love, I vork very late. I need my rest!"

"Sorry dear, but I have good news and bad news. Morris made friends with the rhino girl. I observed them play wrestling. I think she is coming over for dinner tonight."

"That ees great news! Vat ees bad news?"

"I've been arrested. I need you to come to the precinct with bail money. They won't let me use my built-in Apple Pay."

"Piz-dets !"

Over the next twelve years, Morris and Karen grew up to be best friends through their love of wrestling. They watched out for one another and supported each other. Koslov even made friends with Karen's father, officer McHorn of the ZPD. During junior high, their friendship inevitably blossomed into romance. By the time they were seniors in high school, they could barely keep their paws (or hooves) off of one another. College laid ahead for the couple but before that, the WMW (World Mammal Wrestling) tryouts became available to them. Aunt Amber had a lot of pull. The two of them not only passed, they went on to live out their greatest dream and become wrestling champions.

**20 years later...**

Koslov, Joy, McHorn, Nick and Skye all sat on the couch at Koslov's home. They watched the latest episode of "WMW RARE" where the current inter-gender tag-team champions, Morris and Karen just won their latest title defense. While in the ring, the polar bear asked for a mic. He was handed one and he spoke to the crowd.

"For five years now, me and Killer Karen have been dominating the WMW. We've been singles champions and most recently, tag team champions. However..." Morris jumped out of the ring and lifted one of the curtains surrounding the ring. He grabbed a large item and kept it bundled in his arms. "...for all the gold we've had, there's one bit of gold I've just obtained that's more precious to me than all the belts combined."

Morris knelt down in front of Karen and opened a box containing a large gold ring. The rhino started to tear up and she clasped her hooves over her mouth in shock.

Morris continued. "Karen...we've known each other for 20 years. We've been best friends since kindergarten and lovers since middle school. Everything we've achieved in life, we've achieved together. Now, I want to make the biggest achievement of all. Being the husband of the most beautiful rhino in the world."

Nick and Skye were excited. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

McHorn hugged Koslov who had been one of his close friends by now. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Joy just smiled. "We knew two weeks ago."

McHorn was surprised. "What?!"

"He proposed two weeks ago. Karen wanted to keep it secret so they could play it into a story angle for the show. Amber knew about it too."

McHorn was a little upset. "Well she should have told me. I'm her father after all."

They went back to watching TV. Morris was still on his knee. "Killer Karen, will you..."

Suddenly the proposal was interrupted as some music started to play. Boos came over the crowd as another male and female tag team was strutting down to the ring. "It's Claus and Meowria! The tiger twins!" the announcer shouted. "This brother and sister duo have had it in for the inter-gender tag champs since they lost the belts to them three months ago!"

Joy looked upset. "I did not know about this! They interrupted the proposal!"

Koslov rubbed her back. "Relax darlink! Ees part of show."

The tigers walked down towards the ring. The female tiger got on the mic. "Well look what we have here! The little lovebirds are about to get engaged."

The male tiger then got in on the taunting. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we interrupt you? Like you interrupted our winning streak by that fluke of a win a few months ago!"

The two tigers climbed into the ring and the female tiger, Terry got on the mic again. "Me and my brother Tony never got our well deserved rematch, so we're gonna take it!"

"Yeah!" Tony replied. "Then WE'LL be the ones getting married!"

"Ummm...Tony? I think it's illegal to marry your sister."

"Oh! Right! Sorry Terry. I mean WE'LL take all the gold back. Starting now!"

The two tigers got into a fist fight with Karen and Morris. The back and fourth battle last only a minute as Karen and Morris got the upper hand and the tiger twins ran outside of the ring. However, they were still taunting the champions. "You think this is over?" Terry said. "I think your missing something."

"I think you're missing your brain!" Karen taunted back.

"No. You're missing THIS!" Terry held up the engagement ring.

Joy was enraged. "UNACCEPTABLE! Why does she have my son's ring?! I helped him pick it out!" She then grabbed the TV and shook it. "Give it back!"

Koslov had to pull her back. "Relax darlink! Ees just TV show!"

Joy calmed down. "I don't care! I do not like this at all!"

Back on TV, Terry continued. "If you want this ring back, then you better defend those belts next Sunday at Slammaramma 40! It'll be the first inter-gender, tag-team ladder match! This ring will be suspended high above us and all you have to do to get it back is reach it with a ladder! Or are you two such cowards that you'd rather keep your belts than get married?!"

"You're on!" shouted Karen. "And when we win, I'll marry Morris right then and there!"

Koslov finally figured it out. "Ooooh! That's why Morris gave us so many tickets for event! He wants all our families there!"

"Well that's great..." Nick replied. "...But this is till the dumbest storyline I've ever seen."

Joy gave Nick a death stare which made the fox hide behind his wife.

It was about two weeks later and Slammaramma 40 was in full effect. Joy, Koslov, McHorn, Nick and his family, Judy and her (immediate) family were all in attendance. Amber Waves was at ringside as Morris and Karen's manager. The inter-gender tag team match was already well underway. Morris was thrown out of the ring as the tiger twins were beating down Karen with two ladders.

Joy was nervous. "Oooooh! This is not going well for them!"

"Would you relax?!" said Koslov. "Ees all part of show!"

"Yeah!" Nick added. "You forget that the tiger twins are friends of the family. They were at my daughter Judy's sweet 16 party!"

"That was an awesome party." Judy Hopps replied.

"Only because you were drunk off your butt."

"Yup! I didn't remember it, but Bill got me knocked up with my fifth and final litter that night."

"How many kids you got again?"

"Including the stepchildren?...Ummm...48."

"And that's why I started calling you 'Bonnie'."

"Shut up and watch the match Slick."

Karen got the upper hoof and managed to swat the two back as Morris climbed up on the top rope. Karen knocked out Terry with her butt stomp finisher which shook the ring, causing it's structure to weaken. She then picked Terry up on her shoulder and positioned herself so Morris could jump off the top rope and slam the tiger into the mat. The impact was so hard that the entire ring smashed to the ground. The large posts however, still stood up.

The audience roared with delight. Joy however, was worried. "They're lower to the ground! How will they reach the ring?"

"I yam not sure," said Kopslov. "I yam thinkink this was not planned."

"WHAT?!"

Karen got up in the ring. "Ummmmm...This wasn't supposed to happen." she whispered to herself. Quickly, she devised a plan. "Morris honey! Go back to the corner post!"

Morris did just that. Karen put a ladder in the corner under his feet. "Hop on!"

"What are you gonna do?" asked Morris.

"Trust me!"

Morris got on top of the ladder. Karen used all of her strength to lift both the ladder and Morris up in the air. "RRRRRGGGHHH!"

Her father McHorn was amazed. "I didn't know my baby had such strength!"

Joy was almost praying. "C'mon. C'moooon!"

Karen held Morris as high as she could. The crowd could see the sweat coming off of her. Morris was in reach, but the ring was just out of his finger tips.

Joy growled. "I've had enough of this!" She used her laser vision to cut the cord holding the ring. It dropped close enough to Morris' paws that fans could not see the ring fall. Instead it looked like Morris grabbed it on his own.

"I got it!" he shouted and Karen dropped the ladder and caught Morris as he came down. The two hugged and kissed in the flattened square circle as Morris put the large ring on Karen's hoof.

The crowed erupted in cheers as the announcer shouted. "Here is your winners and STILL inter-gender tag-team champions...Killer Karen and Morris the Mauler!"

The tiger twins skulked away as Joy and the families ran to get into the ring. Joy was crying tears of well...joy as she ran down to hug Karen and Morris. Morris hugged his mother and whispered into her ear "Thanks for the assist momma." Joy was so happy that she wasn't thinking and used her robot strength to lift both Morris and Karen on her shoulders.

Backstage, Vince McMammal watched the whole thing. "Woah! That woman has amazing strength! Who is she?!"

"Morris' mother, Joy," said his assistant.

"Mother?! She doesn't look a day over 30!"

"Rumor has it that she may be a cyborg."

"She's perfect! Sign her up!"

**Ovulation Celebration**

Three months after the mission.

For a rare moment Bogo was relaxed and happy. We was going over some paperwork at his desk and drinking his coffee. Nothing crazy had happened for awhile and he was enjoying a nice, quiet time. Of course, it wouldn't last long as he could see a silhouette running past the foggy window of his door. It was a stampede of officers screaming in terror as they ran past. "AAAAHHH! GET HER AWAY!"

He then saw two rabbit ears going past. "C'mon guys! Look! Isn't it great?!" said the voice on the other side of the door.

He then saw the group run the other way. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Just take a quick look! It's beautiful!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" they screamed.

Wolford ran in the chiefs office and quickly shut the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and panicking.

"What the devil is going out there?!" Bogo yelled.

"It's Hopps sir! She's freakin'crazy! She's showing everyone her bloody maxi-pad!"

"EWW! Why?!"

"I dunno! I just want her away from me!"

Bogo opened the door and shouted. "DETECTIVE HOPPS! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

Wolford didn't want any part of this. "She's all yours! I'm outta here!" He ran out of the office and as far away from Judy as he could.

Judy ran in with the bloody slab of cotton. "Look chief! I had my first period! I'm a real woman now! If you look close, you can see the..."

"Put that disgusting thing in the trash right now!"

Judy's ears went down. "B-But sir! I'm just happy because..."

"NOW!"

A tearful Judy threw her maxi-pad in the trash. "You don't understand what this means to me."

"I don't care! You have to think of everyone else. Do you honestly think everyone want's to see your bloody discharge?"

"Bu-But...It's my first. I..."

Just then, elephant officer Francine Pennington came into the office.

"I didn't ask for you," said Bogo.

The elephant had an angry look on her face. "You are not qualified to have this conversation!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're a man! You have no idea what she's going through! Congratulations Judy."

"Thank you. My uterus operation was a success. Guys, this means I can have kits now!"

Bogo was confused. "You couldn't before?"

"Chief, you are a TERRIBLE listener. She's been talking about this for weeks!"

"Well...congratulations are in order. Be that as it may, please think before you show everyone something like that. And Judy?"

"Yes?"

"You were always a woman. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Francine joked. "That's why she gets paid less." The bunny and elephant laughed.

Bogo argued. "Hey now, all animals get paid by size and weight. Otherwise our economy wouldn't work. I'm sorry Judy. I didn't know how important this was to you. If you want to take the pad and show it to your family, that's fine, just...please don't show it to the other officers."

Judy approached the trash can. Her stomach starting feeling queasy. "Actually, I need the trash can for urrrrr..." She then barfed into the can. "BLURRRRGGH!"

Francine rubbed her back. "Ah, nausea. One of the lovely side effects of having a period."

"Are you okay?" Bogo asked.

"I think so." Judy replied. "SIGH! I'll get out of your fur now." Judy dragged her feet as she went top leave Bogo's office. Bogo knew she was feeling bad both physically and emotionally and had to say something.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Judy turned around to listen.

"Ummm...if you're not feeling well, go ahead and take the rest of the day off. Call your parents and tell them the good news."

Judy smiled. "Thanks chief!"

"Also call Mr. Binks. Just in case you two haven't been using protection."

"I will. We're not dating as often as he's focused on his studies. I was laser focused on my training, but I know he's got me and his children on his mind so we're dating less."

Francine was confused. "Wait. Don't rabbits self ovulate during sex?"

"Well, I was lonely last night and Billy sent some nude pic to my phone so I just rubbed my..."

Bogo put a halt to her. "STOP! Unless your next words were 'magic lamp', I want this conversation to happen elsewhere!"

"Alright chief. I'm out of here." Judy left with Francine. She gave a big sigh outside. "Sorry about all that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Francine replied.

"It's just...back home, bunnies are all about multiplying and big families, so your first period is a big deal. It's a celebration of going from childhood into adulthood. You even get your own party and everything. Anyway, I guess I'll go home and take a nap."

Francine watched as Judy headed to punch out. She then got on the com. "Clawhauser! I need you, Wolford, Fangmeyer and Wilde in the meeting room in ten minutes!"

Ten minutes later, everyone got together in the meeting room. Clawhauser mentioned that he got Higgins to watch the desk while he's gone. Francine took over the meeting. "Alright you guys. As some of you know, Judy had her period this morning and was very enthusiastic about it."

Nick was surprised. "Wait! She had her period?! That's great! It means the surgery worked!"

"Where were you Wilde?!" Wolford asked. "She's been chasing us cops around, showin' off her bloody maxi pad! It was gross!"

"We're on a big case! I was in a mountain of paperwork upstairs. I don't get it. I'm her best friend. Why didn't she tell me?!"

Francine took over. "At any rate some of you. _Cough!_ Wolford, Fangmeyer, _Cough! _Made her feel ashamed of her big life change."

Fangmeyer defended herself. "Hey! I'm a woman too but even I thought that was going too far!"

"Irregardless, this is very special to her and many of you made her ashamed about it. We need to make it up to her."

"She's right," Nick replied. "I've gotten to know a lot about bunnies. They usually give the girl bunny a coming of age party for such things."

"A period party?!" Clawhauser asked.

"More like a umm..."

Bogo came in and interrupted. "An ovulation celebration."

Francine was surprised. "Chief! What are you doing here?!"

"Making amends for how I treated detective Hopps this morning. Pennington, I take it you're planning a party for her?"

"Yes chief."

"I'll put any spending on company expenses. Let's hear it."

"Oh thank you! Okay. I'll get us some pizzas and cake. Clawhauser, I'll need you to go pick up the party supplies. Wolford and Fangmeyer, go to the printer store and print up a nice, huge banner. Nick, I'll need you call all of Judy's friends, pick her up and to keep this party a secret."

"The way she kept this from me?" the red fox said.

"Oh don't be so butt-hurt! She barely found out and you were busy! Bogo, since you're here, I need you to pull some strings. The rest of you, head out and meet me back here in three hours."

**Three hours later...**

Nick was bringing Judy to the station. She was excited. "I can't believe our top suspect is finally gonna squeal!"

"Uhhh...yeah," Nick lied. "He'll finally talk. Unlike a certain bunny who wouldn't tell her partner and best friend about her life-changing experience."

"I said I was sorry! It happened in the restroom and I got so excited that I started showing everyone immediately. They sure didn't like that."

"Being chased around with a bloody maxi-pad? Who wouldn't love that? Anyway, I'm sorry Judy. I'm overreacting myself. Consider it water under the bridge, or in this case, blood under the maxi-pad. Oh! That reminds me, I left something important at my chair in the meeting room. Come with me for a second."

"I could meet you at the interrogation room."

"No need. In fact, there's something for you here as well." Nick grabbed Judy's paw, opened the door and shoved her into the meeting room. "Hey! Wait a sec!" she yelled.

As she came into the room, There was a huge banner that read "Ovulation Congratulations!", there was pizza boxes and carrot cake in the corner and all of her friends and co-workers including Skye, Koslov Joy and the children we all in attendance. Her friends shouted "SURPRISE!"

Judy was flabbergasted. "A-A party for me?!"

"Over 10 years too late, but yes!" said Bogo. "Sorry about earlier."

The bunny jumped up and hugged the buffalo. "Oh thank you chief!"

"Don't thank me! This was all Pennington's idea."

Judy went over and hugged the elephant's trunk. "Thank you Francine!"

"You're welcome Hopps! Guys just don't understand these things."

"We at least try." Bogo argued with a smile.

Francine surprised the buffalo with a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, you do."

Bogo turned beet red as the other officers went "WHOOOO!"

Bogo tried to change the subject. "QUIET! That was just a friendly, professional kiss. Clawhauser! Open the other room please and let in our special guests."

Judy watched as Clawhauser opened the door. Billy Binks' kids came out first and rushed over to hug Judy, She laughed happily. She then saw her mom and dad. "Mom! Dad! I can't believe you're here for this!"

Bonnie rushed up and hugged her daughter. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Why wouldn't I be here for your ovulation celebration?! Oh honey! I've wanted this for you for so long!"

Stu chimed in. "Yeah! Because she wants you knocked up 24/7 like she used to be. Ha-Ha!" Stu got an elbow in the ribs from Bonnie for his troubles.

Then, Judy saw him. Billy Binks. "William!" she shouted. She rushed over to meet her boyfriend and almost pounced on him as she kissed him and hugged close.

"I love it when you use my full name," he replied.

"How did you manage this?! I thought you were in the middle of your training?!"

"Bogo pulled some strings for me and got me down here for this party tonight. Congrats honey. Guess I'm gonna have to use a condom from now on, hunh?"

"For now." she winked.

Billy's youngest daughter, Ashley pulled on Judy's pants. "Hello sweetie!" she said as she picked up the toddler.

"Momma now?" said the tiny girl.

"Am I you're momma now? Well...no. Not yet. But if things keep going like they are, who knows?"

Billy looked at Judy. "That reminds me, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." To the shock of all around them, Billy got down on one knee and presented a ring. "Judy, I know we've only been dating for three months, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. Both me and my departed wife have loved you since..."

With her ears drooping and still holding on to the bunny toddler, Judy interrupted. "William...stop."

"Wh-What?! Why?"

"I know what you're going to say and...and for now, the answer is 'no'."

Billy felt heartbroken. "...Judy, I...why?!"

"Because I know you're under-performing in the academy right now and I know it's partially my fault. When I was in the academy, I was laser focused because I had no distractions. My mom, my dad, my family felt like they were a million miles away and while I missed them, it allowed me to stay focused on my dream. I want the same for you. That's why I'd like to make a counter-proposal."

"Which is?"

"When you graduate, I'll marry you. That day even! But until then, we should be apart. That means no sex, no dating, no seeing each other. Nothing! I'll message you once a week and visit the kids as often as I can. Honey, I know it will be torture, but you can do this! I believe in you."

"I know you do, it's just...it's so hard! And if I have to hear Major Friedkin yell 'you're dead!' one more time, I'll go mad!"

Judy laughed. "Ah! I remember those times. Believe it or not, someday, you'll miss that. You can do this honey. You have three more months. No kids, no momma Binks, no me, no distractions. You only have three months left, can you do it?"

Billy's children surrounded him. "You can do it daddy!"

"Momma would have wanted you to!"

"Do it in her memory. Do it for us! For Judy!"

Billy hugged his children close. "I'll do it. I promise!"

Wolford whispered in Fangmeyer's ear. "Looks like she'll be self-ovulatin' fer three months." He was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs by the tiger.

Billy looked sad. "Guess I'll be going back to the barracks alone tonight."

Judy rubbed her cheek on his and whispered into his ear. "Well...you could go back in the morning."

"Are you saying?..."

"It is my special day after all. I think I'm entitled to one last romp with you."

"Should I bring protection? I mean, can you get pregnant after just having your first period?"

"Nah, I highly doubt it. We'll be fine"

**Three days later...**

"Well shit! I'm pregnant." Judy said to Nick in their detective office.

"Congratulations!" the red fox replied. "Am I the first to know this time?"

"Yes, yes. I can't stand for you to get all butt-hurt again."

"Hey!"

"Nick, this is terrible! I mean, I want kits, but this will be a horrible distraction for Billy! It blows all of the plans I made out of the water!"

"OR...it could be a huge motivator for him. He'll now have more mouths to feed and a wife to support."

"That's right! He'll think I don't have enough income to afford all these kids on my own much less my stepchildren."

"But you don't, do you?"

"Well..."

Nick was curious. "Well...what?"

"Remember after the rubble cleared from the SNOUT building being destroyed and they allowed us to dig around for our valuables?"

"Yeah, but we only brought luggage and...Judy, you didn't!"

A wicked smile came across Judy's face. "I did! I took Jack's drawer full of old wedding rings. They're worth a fortune! I've been selling them from pawn shop to pawn shop. I mean, Jack died with no kin left. In fact, as his ex-girlfriend, I was the closest thing to kin he had so I guess it's only fair, right?"

A scowling look came across Nick's face as he picked up his partner. Her feet dangling in the air. "Judith Laverne Hopps are you telling me that you stole from a dead man and made...how much?"

"Currently 10.8 million. I haven't sold them all yet."

"MILLIONS of dollars off this ill-gotten loot and have not told the father of your future children yet?!"

"Nope! And I'm probably not gonna."

Tears came down Nick's cheeks as he hugged his partner. "I'm so proud of you! Now you're thinking like me!"


End file.
